Piper in the Forest
by byrdgirl
Summary: All about a girl with a mysterious past and an unconventional future. A different, rather dark angle on the whole Robin Hood legend. Lots of angst and action and a little Romance too. Complete and awaiting many revisions.
1. Intro

This is just the prolog of a story that I plan to continue on with for a while. Though it's   
set in the Robin Hood legend, it focuses on a new character. Not a Mary Sue! Please   
let me know if this looks at all interesting to you. It will have action and romance and   
a little bit of angst.   


Piper in the Forest   
by Byrdgirl   
  
  
  


It was a chilly October night. Fog rose off the ground in thick patches, obscuring view   
of the only two people roaming the streets. They crept silently through still streets,   
communicating with intuition alone. They moved efficiently, one scouting ahead for possible   
trouble, the other following behind and carrying a large bundle. Both wore hoods of lincoln   
green to hide their faces. Quickly and decisively, they made their way to the edge of town,   
where a large stone manor stood. Though it was late, the torches were still lit in the small   
windows. The young lord of the manor would be returning late from business, and the few   
servants that lived there were instructed to keep the fires burning for him. As the two mysterious   
figures approached the manor, the first signaled the second to stay back. The first figure,   
tall and strongly built, inspected the building from a safe distance. Though it was difficult   
to tell in the dense fog, the perimeter seemed unguarded. It was as safe for them as it   
was likely to get. The first figure turned to his companion. His hood fell away from his   
face, revealing his strained, angular features. His companion, much slighter than he, but   
still well muscled, pulled the hood from her own face, and joined him. Her deep auburn   
hair fell around her shoulders and her vivd green eyes looked into his in despair. 

"It's the best thing." He said in a warm tenor voice. "She'll be dead before she's five   
with us. At least this way, she'll have a chance." 

Not trusting herself to speak, the woman handed him the bundle - her child - tears   
cascading silently down her face. Wrapped in warm wool, the infant stirred slightly at   
the movement. For a moment, the man looked fondly at the baby girl. Then he looked   
up at the face of his wife. His eyes were wet with tears, just like hers, and his voice shook   
a bit when he said "I'll be right back." He walked towards the manor,disappearing into   
the fog. Moments later he reappeared empty handed. The wail of a child who was suddenly   
left cold and alone split the night. The woman whimpered at the sound, but the man, fearing   
for their own safety now, grabbed her wrist and whispered "We have to go now!" He   
dragged her to away just before the lord of the manor came riding by, shrouded in a black cloak. 

For years to come, the people of the town would whisper and wonder about the desperate   
couple who abandoned their daughter. Who were they? Why did they choose, of all places,   
the doorstep of Philip Mark? He certainly wasn't known for his charity. But perhaps the   
biggest mystery of all was why, after a long, disappointing, and unproductive day, would   
that sour, heartless man pick up the screaming child, and bring her into his home?   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Here's chapter one of my new story. It's still a bit rough around the edges, and   
I plan to revise as I go along. If anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to   
voice them. I won't take offense as long as they're polite and constructive. Enjoy!   
  


Piper in the Forest   
Chapter 1   


No one knew why, on a cold October night, Philip Mark took in a screaming child   
who was abandoned at his front door. He was well known as a cruel and severe man.   
His uncharacteristic charity was even a mystery to Philip himself. Still, when he had   
seen the infant, he paused. Perhaps it was the child's pale green eyes that looked at   
him with cool determination. Her eyes said "I will succeed. I will be heard!" He   
scooped her up, took her inside, and thrust her into the arms of the first servant he   
met with; a soft spoken, shy girl named Sarah. 

Sarah, understandably, was surprised when her lord returned home in the middle of   
the night and presented her with a baby. She looked back at him in quiet confusion.   
Exhausted, Philip ran his hands over his face and through his shoulder-length black hair.   
What should he say? "I'll not have a child waking me while I sleep. Keep her quiet   
and healthy. Beyond that, I don't care what you do with her." That was just like Philip;   
short and unsentimental. Sarah nodded silently and took the baby away. 

She spent all night rocking the baby and singing to her. Despite Philip's order, there was   
quite a bit of crying that night. By the next morning, Sarah had chosen a name for the   
little girl; Piper. She smiled wearily at Milly in the kitchen as they prepared breakfast.   
"She has a louder set of pipes than any organ bellows I ever heard. Seems a fittin'   
name for the girl." A stout old woman with a commanding voice, Milly replied simply   
"Ye just make certain she doesn't get in the master's way! Now come help me with the   
bread." 

********** 

Over the next few years, Piper grew into a very pretty child; and a very willful child.   
She went where she wanted, and did what she wanted. She liked her dark red hair wild   
and tangled, and she liked her cloths dirty. The only person who could tell her what to do   
was Philip. She wouldn't listen to Sarah or Milly. Not even the occasional beating about   
the backside could break her resolve. Unfortunately for Sarah and Milly, Philip was busy   
with his own concerns. When Piper was three, he was appointed Sheriff of Nottingham.   
He took the position after the previous Sheriff died, leaving Sarah and Milly to try to   
control the unmanageable child. So, while Philip was in town taking care of tax collections   
and outlaws, Piper spent her time ignoring the older women and discovering her world. 

When she was four, she discovered the Sheriff's guards. She had been chasing a frog from   
the stream that ran through the grounds of Mark Manor and then on into Sherwood Forest.   
The frog led her over a small rise towards a clearing that she spent very little time in. It   
was just a field, with grass and flowers and flies. Since she didn't find any interest in those   
things, she never bothered with playing there. 

But on this particular day, as she cleared the rise, she saw something new in the field.   
There, where there had been nothing several weeks ago, was an unfinished building.   
It was a rough made wooden structure; not an impressive home, but certainly more   
inviting than the stables back at the manor. And although this building was something   
new and interesting to Piper, it was not what made her duck behind some underbrush   
and stare on in wonder. A stone's throw from the unfinished building stood ten men,   
all in uniforms of gray and black. They ran drills in the field, sharpening their skills with   
sword and shield, hand-to-hand fighting, and even quarter staff. 

Piper had never been a patient child. She often grew bored with something after only   
a few minutes, and she never maintained interest in something for over a half an hour.   
But on that day, she crouched perfectly still behind the bushes for nearly two hours,   
watching the organized chaos. She was transfixed. The sound of metal on metal sent   
tiny shivers down her spine. The fast and complex movements seemed to her a wonderful   
dance. And they were so strong! She looked on as one by one, they attacked, defended,   
avoided, and attacked again. None of these people were weak, like Sarah and Milly.   
They were strong, like the Sheriff. If any of them told her what to do, she knew she   
would listen and obey in an instant. That thought both scared and excited her. 

When they were done training, Piper finally became aware of just how late it was. The   
sun was beginning to set, her legs were cramped, and her stomach was complaining   
from neglect. She stole away quietly, making sure that no one saw her, and decided   
that she would return to this place the next day, and every day after that. 

********** 

Piper kept her silent promise to herself. Every day, she went to the field to watch the   
guards. On the days that they were training, she would spend hours watching from one   
hiding place or another, imagining herself in their places. On the days that the guards   
were not there though, Piper became so upset that she would return to the manor in   
an absolute rage. She would scream and kick and bite anyone that came near her,   
though she would never admit to why she was upset. It was her special secret, and   
she would never reveal it to anyone. Sarah and Milly came to dread these days when   
their little charge would have one of her fits. They tried to increase the severity of   
their punishments for this behavior, but no matter what they did, whether it be paddlings,   
locking her in her room with no food, or screaming back at her with matched ferocity,   
it never quieted her. 

Then, when she was five, something changed. She went to the field and found that her   
guards were not there. She filled with the same rage that she always did, but paused a   
moment before returning to the manor to take out her frustrations on the servants. She   
didn't care for the punishments that she received. Why couldn't she just be like the   
guards. Why couldn't she be strong and fast. She was fairly certain the not even Milly,   
who was a formidable lady, would try to lock one of the guards in their room. 

On that day, Piper made a decision. She didn't return to her home. She didn't cry   
and whine and wail. Instead, she picked up a sturdy stick off the ground, charged into   
the field with a battle cry, and began her own training. She started by hitting anything   
she could with the stick. She beat on shrubs and on the recently completed guard   
house where weapons were kept and where, if they chose, the guards could sleep   
during periods of heavy training. Piper even chased the birds with her new weapon.   
To her own disappointment, she didn't catch or kill any of them. 

She returned home that evening contented and relaxed. The exercise had rid her of   
her anger and frustration, and filled her with new ideas. She decided that day, that   
she would become a guard. She would become strong and fierce so that no one would   
dare paddle her or lock her in her room. When she became a guard, Piper thought,   
maybe the Sheriff would pay more attention to her. Maybe he would be proud of her.   
The Sheriff was the closest thing to a father that she would ever have, and even   
though she did not know it at the time, his approval would become a driving force in   
her life. 

********** 

Things around Mark Manor settled down after that day. Sarah and Milly were   
pleased that Piper's violent tantrums had stopped, though they were still annoyed   
that she refused to do any chores when they asked her to. Piper, for her part, was   
far too busy to be bothered with chores. She now spent almost all of her free time   
either observing the guards or practicing. When she watched, she paid closer attention   
than she ever had before. She observed what each of the guards did and remembered.   
Then, she would go off on her own and practice each move till she had it perfectly.   
At first, she found this work difficult. Sometimes she would practice a move for hours,   
and then go back the next day to discover that she had done it all wrong. Other times,   
she would find her small body incapable of performing some of the more complicated   
tasks that she tried. On those days, she would howl in frustration and spend the rest of   
the day swinging the heaviest branch she could find at an innocent tree. 

Years went by like this. The servants in the castle gave up all hope of turning Piper   
into an obedient servant like themselves. Some of them worried about her future.   
Would Philip continue paying for her care when she was an adult? She certainly wasn't   
going to find work as a servant anywhere else with her behavior; no man would take   
her as a wife; and for all they knew, she had no other skills to her advantage. Little did   
they know that Piper had her own future planned out by age five. 


	3. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2...finally! I'm working on chapter 3, but it will probably take months   
and months because I'm swamped with work and grad school applications and stuff.   
It's still missing something...lots of something. If you have any suggestions, please fill   
me in. I'd like to hear your comments.   
  
  
  
  


Piper in the Forest   
Chapter 2 

When Piper turned eight (she didn't know when her real birthday was, but she used   
the day that she was left on the Sheriff's door as a reference), she decided two things   
for herself. One, she was now far too old to confine herself to Mark Manor. It was time   
for her to extend her explorations to Nottingham, and maybe even the edges of Sherwood   
forest. Two, it was time for her to introduce herself to the Sheriff's guards. After all, she   
would be joining their ranks soon, she felt it was only fair that they be informed. 

So, after breakfast and a brief argument with Milly, who thought that maybe Piper should   
help in the kitchen, the little girl marched herself towards the training field. It was still early,   
and training hadn't started yet, but Piper knew that the guards would be there. Recently   
the men began arriving early to talk and jest and have a drink together before they began   
work. 

When she crossed over the hill, she saw that this day was no different. Six of the ten   
guards were sitting around a small fire that they built outside of the guard house, and   
drinking pints. Piper hid behind the same underbrush that she had so often hid behind   
before. For some reason, she felt intimidated suddenly. The thought of approaching the   
guards seemed foolish now. They would laugh at her. They would think she was a silly   
girl. They would send her back to Sarah and Milly and then tell the Sheriff what she had   
done. It would be too horrible. She pictured the scene in her head. The Sheriff loomed   
over her, an annoyed expression on his face. "I don't ask much of you, girl." He would   
say. "But if I ever catch you disturbing my guards again with your insufferable...silliness,   
I'll have no other choice but to throw you out on the street where you came from!" 

Piper's eyes widened. Would that happen? Could something as simple as her desire to   
become a guard end in her ultimate abandonment? With some surprise, she recognized   
fear. Fear was something she was usually untroubled by. This time however, it seemed   
to have her by the scruff of the neck. It toyed with her heart, making it beat far too fast. 

She growled at the unpleasant feeling. "I will not be frightened." She whispered to herself.   
"There's no way anything will ever happen if I just sit here. I'll have to prove myself, that's all." 

She drew in a deep breath and marched herself down to the guard house. The men were   
all laughing about something when the first one spotted her. "Look 'ere. Wha's this now?"   
The man was the largest of the guards with wild red hair, a great bushy beard and mirthful   
eyes. The other men looked at her. She could feel her resolve start to crumble, but she   
took another deep breath and balled her hands into fists. 

"Richard" said a tall man with dark hair and dark, calculating eyes to match. "Don't   
you recognize the Sheriff's own little ward? You know..." He whispered dramatically   
so that everyone could hear. "The wild child." The other men laughed at the joke. 

"Right yeh are Walter." Richard replied. "What do yeh want little 'un. We're very   
busy now." 

Piper craned her neck to see Richard's face. "I...I want to be a guard!" She was surprised   
at how easily the words came out, considering how nervous she was. Her statement didn't   
have a desired effect though. A short stocky man with a sour expression spit his ale out   
and his compatriots began to laugh loudly. "Ah little 'un." Richard began. "Go back to   
yer home an' terrorize the women some more. We've no time fer yer games." 

Piper felt that familiar rage building in her heart, banishing any feelings of nervousness   
that she might have felt before. How dare they discount her so easily? They'd never even   
seen what she could do. 

She concentrated her focus on the point behind Richard's knees as all the guards continued   
to laugh. Calling on all her speed and all her will, she shot forward like an arrow, finding   
her mark with accuracy. Piper tackled the large man, throwing him off balance. As he   
began to fall, he kicked out instinctively, catching the young child in the ribs. 

She went rolling away as Richard fell backwards onto the ground. The wind had been   
knocked out of her, but she managed to stand back up, ready to run if the guards were not   
pleased with her demonstration. There was a long, tense moment of silence. Richard struggled   
to his feet. The other guards watched, slack-jawed with disbelief. Piper clutched her side as   
she slowly regained her breath. 

Then it happened. It started out quietly; a faint snicker from Walter. He tried to muffle it   
with a hand, but it was heard. Then it spread slowly from one guard to another. Smiles   
cracked their stunned expressions and laughter broke the silence. Richard was the last to   
join in. 

Piper watched the large men laughing, not sure how to take it all. They weren't angry,   
which was a good thing, but why were they laughing at her? Were they not impressed at   
all with her show of will? She just toppled a man at least three times her size, and they   
found it funny? 

"Ah Richard!" A small weaselly looking man managed through his laughter. "Bested by   
a little girl! Perhaps it's time for you to retire." This sent the men into another fit of laughter.   
Piper was beginning to understand. They weren't laughing at her exactly, they were laughing   
at Richard. In relief, Piper cracked a weak smile. She was feeling unusually self aware.   
Never had this much attention been directed at her by so many people at once. 

Richard looked at Piper with a piercing, intelligent stare. "Lass, do ye really want to learn to   
be a guard?" 

Piper nodded enthusiastically.   
  
"I can't promise that you'll ever be one. In fact, you'll more likely get us all in the dungeons   
or worse, but be here early tomorrow morning. We'll teach you a little about being a guard." 

Piper smiled brightly. Without a word, she turned to leave. 

"Oh lass!" Richard called out to her before she ran away. 

Piper turned towards the large man's serious face. "Don't tell anyone what yer doing.   
It's improper for a girl like you to fight. The dungeons are no jest, and that's where we'll   
end up if anyone finds out." 

Piper nodded again and left without comment. 

********** 

Piper cautiously crept along the side of the manor. She listened very carefully for any signs   
of approaching people. In the distance, she could hear two crows laughing bitterly. No one   
was around. There might have been someone looking out of one of the front windows, but   
they would hardly have time to stop her from making her escape. 

She took a deep breath and smiled. With the front entrance her entire focus, Piper darted   
across the lawn. She watched in fascination as the front entrance, and whatever adventure   
lay beyond, came nearer. Her breath came out in short, quick puffs of cold, white autumn   
air. Somewhere far away, she thought she heard the furious voice of Milly calling her back   
with empty threats. 

It was far too late. She was already past the entrance, running down the long dirt road   
towards town. A breathless laugh escaped her lips. As a child of eight, she had explored all   
that the manor had to offer. It had been years since she had experienced adventure. It had   
been nearly that long since she had seen someplace new. 

She had run so swiftly that very soon, she could not see the manor anymore. It was there   
that she stopped. She breathed in the foreign air and began to walk casually in the direction   
of town. 

********** 

The town was congested with people come for market day. The Nottingham market was   
always one of the busiest around. People from three towns over came to buy and sell winter   
vegetables, eggs, cheeses, meats, chestnuts, breads, flour and dried goods. 

As Piper wormed her way through the throng, she was overwhelmed by the noise and the   
smell. She was so accustomed to the smell of the Manor and the quiet of the fields surrounding   
it. Here, with people pressing in at her from all sides, the sensation was overpowering. Next   
to her, a very large woman with an obnoxious voice was arguing with an equally large wool   
merchant. Ahead of her, a waifish young girl was calling to passersby to buy her freshly baked   
bread. Several unpleasant looking men passed her smelling very strongly of horse manure.   
Piper tried to back away from them to escape the stench, but only managed to bump into a   
bickering old couple. 

"Watch where you're going, child!" The old man shouted. 

Piper once again tried to back out of the way. Just as she took a step back though, a hand   
grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off to the side. "Hey! What the..." 

She was clear the mob. More specifically, she was in a small alley off the main road through   
Nottingham. The hand that had led her here was attached to a boy that could only be a   
couple of years older than her. He was small and wiry, with short, dark blond hair and clear,   
intense hazel eyes. He smiled at her lopsidedly. "You looked like you were in a bit of trouble   
there." He said. "I thought that I would give you a hand. You're not from Nottingham, are   
you?" 

Piper wasn't sure she liked this boy. He leaned up against a wall, arms folded across his chest.   
He seemed very relaxed and confident with all of the commotion. She didn't like it when   
someone had the upper hand. 

"Actually, I've lived in Nottingham all my life." She replied airily. The strange boy took in   
her appearance, from her dirty skirts to her wild hair. "Well, you're not a nobleman's daughter,   
not dressed right. I guess you must be an outlaws daughter. Outlaws rarely come into the   
city, so that would explain why I haven't seen you." He held out his hand. "My name's Much,   
the Miller's son." 

Piper regarded his hand suspiciously before taking it. "I'm Piper. And I'm not an outlaw. I'm   
the Sheriff's ward, and someday, I'm going to be one of his guards." There, she thought. That   
should impress him. 

He didn't seem impressed at all. "Well, I'm going to be a miller like my father. I'm going to   
the Farmer's Dog for a pint. Do you want to come?" 

"Alright." She agreed and followed Much back into the crowd.   
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Piper In the Forest   
Chapter 3 

While Much might have been infuriating, over the next couple of years he turned   
into Piper's best friend. Piper suspected that, he being the only person her age that she   
knew, might have had something to do with that. She knew it certainly couldn't have   
been his personality. 

"How are you going to be a guard if you can't even beat up a simple miller?" He   
asked, taunting her one day. 

"Well it doesn't help that you're bigger than me." 

"And the bands of desperate outlaws will all be smaller than you?"   
  
"Shut up." 

It was true, Piper had rarely beaten Much in a fight, but to her credit, she rarely ever lost   
either. Typically, they ended up abandoning the fight for something more interesting such   
as visiting the Farmer's Dog, or setting up elaborate pranks for the town's less friendly   
citizens. 

Piper felt that she couldn't allow that simple miller to antagonize her without being punished.   
She punched him hard in the arm, and then walked away. 

Much fell behind her a few paces rubbing his arm. "Ow! You're such a girl!" He   
muttered under his breath. 

********** 

"No!" Piper was once again pinned to the ground. She looked up at Jeff. He was   
one of the youngest guards and one of the least experienced. He had often been Piper's   
sparring partner during hand-to-hand fighting and he almost always won. Jeff helped   
her to her feet as Richard walked over to them. 

"No!" He said again. "Piper, how many times do I have teh tell yeh? You'll never   
overpower an opponent, so stop tryin'. Yer small, even fer a lass. If yer ever goin' teh   
be a guard, yeh'll have to accept yer size and use it teh yer advantage," 

"Well, how am I supposed to do that?" She threw up her arms in frustration as she   
screamed. "How should I win a fight without strength? Use my size? Maybe I should   
just let the outlaws laugh themselves to death. At least that has some chance of happening."   
Piper fumed. Just for good measure, she threw in several vile oaths that would make an   
outlaw blush. 

"Finished?" Richard asked calmly. Piper merely scowled in response. "Fine." He   
continued, ignoring her impudence. "I think that we'll try something new fer yer training.   
Bear!" He called over his shoulder. 

Piper took an involuntary step backward. From across the field, the short stocky guard   
named Bear walked towards them. Piper was convinced that Bear hated her. Every   
time they crossed paths, he would glare at her with malice. Whenever he witnessed one   
of her failures on the training field, he seemed to take quiet, personal pleasure in it. 

There eyes met for an instant as Bear stopped before his superior. ""Yes Richard?" 

"Piper here is still having trouble fighting. I want yeh teh work with her." 

The order received protest from both people.   
  
"No, it's alright! I don't need the help. I can do it on my own!" 

"Sir, I don't have the time to play games with the Sheriff's ward. Perhaps William   
or Steven could..." 

Richard glared at Bear. "I did not ask you." Richard spoke clearly, with firm   
authority. Then he turned to Piper. "Either of you." He concluded. "Piper, lass,   
yeh want teh be a guard. Yeh best get accustomed teh following orders without question." 

Piper and Bear both looked at the ground in quiet defeat. Richard smiled at them both.   
"Bear, yer one of my best fighters. Yeh can use yer opponent's strength against them,   
which is something that Piper needs teh learn. I want yeh teh teach her. An hour a   
day; that shouldn't take too much time out of yer other duties." He smiled broadly at   
both of them, and walked away. 

Piper and Bear sneered at each other in silence for about a minute. 

"Fine, let's get this over with." Bear growled out and walked a few yards away   
from the rest of the training guards. 

Piper followed, a few paces behind. "You have no idea how happy I am." She   
mumbled sulkily behind him. 

********** 

"Do you honestly think you can overpower me?" Bear sneered at Piper. She was   
sore and bruised all over. After one hour of training with Bear, she was much more   
severely beaten than two hours with any other guard. The guard had mercilessly   
thrown her to the ground time after time. Each time she had gotten back up and tried   
again to beat him. 

Now she stood several feet away from him, breathing raggedly and staring venomously   
at Bear. "I can do anything that you can do." She spat. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" 

"I've seen you. You can beat Richard in a fight and he's a lot bigger than you. If you   
can beat Richard, than I can beat you." 

Bear regarded her silently for a moment. "You're only half right. I don't beat Richard.   
I let him do that. If I relied on my strength against Richard, I'd be as bloodied as you   
are now. It's his own strength that I use. I'll show yo how tomorrow. Now leave." 

Piper stared at him. He was sending her away after beating her for an hour, he was just   
sending her away. She vowed then and there that she would learn whatever he had to   
teach her and beat him the way that he beat her. 

Just as she turned to go, Bear stopped her. "There's one other thing." He said. She   
turned without a word. 

"Your hair." 

"What of it?" 

He took two strides towards her so that he was standing right in front of her. Before   
she had the chance to protest, he grabbed a handful of hair and jerked her head back   
sharply. She suddenly found herself looking up into his cold, unpleasant face, unable   
to move. She didn't flinch. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. 

"It's a weakness." He whispered. He threw her to the ground and walked away. 

Piper pushed herself back to her feet and walked slowly made her way back to the   
Manor. She was furious. He thinks he can chase me away.> She thought. That's   
what he's trying to do. He doesn't know me very well.> 

She snuck through the halls with grim determination. She didn't want anyone to see her. 

When she got to her room, the first thing she did was start a fire. Then she pulled a small   
knife from it's hiding place under the waist of her skirt. She had made a habit of carrying   
it with her always. There were more outlaws in the forest now than ever. On her excursions   
into town, she thought she should protect herself. 

Now she held it in her hand and thought how beautifully it glowed in the orange firelight.   
She took a deep breath and grabbed a handful of hair. "It's a weakness." She whispered,   
and began to cut. 

********** 

It was very late by the time she had been discovered. After cutting off all her hair, she   
hid in a seldom used room, behind a broken table. Sarah was the one who discovered her.   
"Saints and angels, what happened to you girl?" Sarah screeched loudly enough to be   
heard by nearly the entire town. 

Piper looked up at her, bleary eyed. "I was going into town." Her voice was small and   
weak. She had practiced that for hours. She wasn't used to lying, or pretending to cry,   
but she couldn't let anyone know what really happened to her. "Outlaws found me, and   
they wanted money, but I didn't have any." At this point she started sniffling and shaking.   
"They took my hair!" She wailed. "I tried to fight them but...but..." She curled into a   
ball, whimpering quietly. Sarah rushed to her, and gently cradled her. 

"Shhh." She soothed as she stroked what was left of Piper's firey, wild hair. "Don't cry.   
It will be alright. Everything will be alright." 

Piper continued crying as she wondered at how easy it was to fool Sarah. The woman   
completely believed her story. It took a lot of effort for Piper to keep herself from smiling   
at her little victory. 


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken so long to get the next chapter out and that it's so short. I've been trying   
to juggle work and grad school applications at the same time and my brain is slowly dribbling   
out of my left ear. It's a real mess to clean up too...brains stain you know. Anyway, here's   
the next short installment. If you have any suggestions please share them! i can't promise   
that I'll use all suggestions but I'd love to hear them. For those of you that asked, we may   
find out a little more about Piper's family, but for the most part, they're out of the picture.   
They abandoned her. They do have influence over her though.   


Chapter 4   


Early the next morning, Piper walked to the training field with her head held high. The   
previous night, she had seen a reflection of herself in the mirror in her bedchamber. She   
looked like a half drowned cat with her hair sticking out at odd angles. Most of the bruises   
she received were covered by her cloths. She was grateful for that at least. Her pride wouldn't   
allow her to show weakness. 

She marched over the hill and past the shrub that she once hid behind. The sounds of   
metal on metal and the exerted grunts of training ceased as she walked on the field. The guards   
all stopped what they were doing to watch Piper and her stunning lack of hair. Each was   
desperately trying to understand what had happened to her. They all looked at her as though   
she was their own daughter or younger sister and this sudden change upset many of them. 

She ignored all of them and continued on to the far end of the field where Bear was practicing   
archery. She stood several feet behind him as he took aim and fired. The arrow landed half   
an inch from center target. Piper smiled. Of all of the things that she learned from the guards,   
archery was thing thing that she had the greatest talent in. She practiced for hours in the   
afternoon because it was the one thing she could do that didn't require a sparring partner.   
She could have hit the target perfectly in the center. 

Bear turned to see Piper smiling slightly behind him. He didn't react to her sudden change   
of appearance. She looked him straight in the eye. 

"I'm ready to learn now." She said evenly. 

He merely nodded and handed her his bow and quiver. "Collect the arrow and bring   
them back to the guard house. Then we will begin. He walked away from her without giving   
her a chance to reply. 

********** 

After another hour of fighting with Bear, Piper had a whole new set of bruises, but this   
time she felt a lot better. 

"Don't let me touch you." Bear said as they circled each other. He lunged at Piper and   
she clumsily ducked beneath his reach. She didn't, however manage to get completely out of   
his way. His foot caught her hip as he tripped over her. She looked not a little amazed, as he   
fell to the ground and she remained standing. He recovered quickly and rolled into a crouching   
position. 

"Very good." He sounded almost impressed. "Or at least it would be if you had done it on   
purpose." Piper sneered at him and massaged the throbbing pain in her hip. "Are you alright?"   
Bear asked, not sounding terribly concerned. 

It was then that the both of them noticed the uneasy stillness on the training field. Piper felt   
the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She saw Bear look behind her. He snapped   
to attention. Piper had never seen him look scared like that. 

Slowly, she turned. The sight of the man behind her filled her with more dread than she had   
ever known. Philip Mark stood perfectly still, arms crossed over his chest, and his dark eyes   
controlled and neutral. Piper took several involuntary steps backwards. The Sheriff looked   
around at his various guards. 

"Can anyone explain this?" 

It seemed like hours before anyone spoke, but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds.   
Richard stepped forward. "Sir." He began. Philip turned to him and waited. "We meant no   
harm sir. She came to us one day, said she wanted teh be a guard like us. The girl's got a lot   
of heart sir, and she's stubborn as a mule too. We taught her a few things. It never disrupted   
our training. She's got some talent." 

Philip raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. 

"Talent?" His dark tenor voice seemed doubtful. "Show me." 

Piper and Richard looked at each other in silent communication. "Piper." He said simply.   
"Why don't yeh go and get yer bow and some arrows." Piper was relieved to have something   
to do. She ran off to the guard house to follow Richard's orders. 

What was going to happen? She wondered what the Sheriff would do now that he knew.   
She would probably be on her own. Why would he keep a ward that was so improper? 

She reached the guard house and picked up the needed items. Before she started back   
she took a steadying breath. "Alright." She whispered to herself. "You may still have a   
chance. Calm down. Do this right." She wasn't on the street yet, which meant there was hope.   
  
Piper jogged back to where the others were. It was obvious they had been talking, probably   
about her. Richard gave her a small reassuring smile. 

"Alright, Piper." His voice was warm. "All yer goin' teh do is show the Sheriff how good   
yeh are with yer archery." She watched as William and Steven, two brothers with the tendency   
to orchestrate elaborate pranks and jokes, set up a target. The target was further than she had   
ever shot. Once again, she looked at Richard for some comforting reassurance. All she got   
was a nod of encouragement. She looked at Philip, and he returned her gaze with evident   
doubt in his eyes. 

Block it all out.> She thought. She turned to the target. William and Steven were clear   
of it. She concentrated her entire focus on the target. She pulled an arrow from the quiver   
slung over her back. Her focus never wavered as she raised the bow, notched the arrow,   
pulled it back and let go. The thin sliver of wood shot fluidly through the air, and Piper knew,   
even before it hit the target, that it was a good shot. The arrow hit the center of the target   
and the sound it made seemed to echo through her mind. She smiled. When she turned to   
face the congregation of men behind her she saw that all of the guards smiled too, if only   
slightly. They were proud of her. 

The Sheriff stood a little apart from the rest. He didn't smile, but he didn't seem displeased. 

"Impressive." He said. Piper didn't answer. The tone of his voice didn't invite any response.   
He looked at her, his eyes squinting and his forehead furrowed, as though he was trying to remember   
her name. After a second he shook his head giving up on the attempt. 

"I would like to speak with you about this." He said to Piper. "After this evening's meal,   
come and speak with me in my chamber." 

Without another word, he walked away. Piper watched him go. The man that rescued her as   
an infant and sheltered her all these years seemed to have a darkness to him that went deeper than   
the ebony hair and midnight eyes. He was never what anyone would describe as a frivolous or   
lighthearted man, but Piper wondered if there wasn't something else going on to make him even   
more brooding than usual. She supposed that she could ask him when she talked with him this   
evening, though that might not be such a good idea. Prying into his personal affairs at the moment   
when he held her future in his hand was certainly one way to tempt the fates. 

Richard sighed behind her. "Yeh've done good, lass. I wish yeh well this evening." He patted   
her on the shoulder and walked off to take care of his many duties. 


	6. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five. Piper and Philip have their little talk. Plus, Piper runs into a few familiar   
characters.   
  
  


Chapter 5   
  


The day moved quickly, much more quickly than Piper would have liked. Shortly after   
her encounter with her guardian, the guards had to leave for their afternoon duties in town.   
Piper spent several hours practicing her archery, but she found that her concentration was off.   
So, she went into town and spent most of her afternoon with Much. She told him what had   
happened that morning and he listened with a sympathetic ear. 

To cheer her up, Much took Piper to the Farmer's Dog to hear a new troubadour that was   
in town. "I've heard him once before." He told her. "He's not too bad. He's not the best   
singer but he tells really good stories." 

The miller's son was right. Alan of the Dale, as he called himself, was a very good story   
teller, even if his singing left something to be desired. If half the stories he told were true   
then the man had been to every town in England and to several in France, Italy, and Spain.   
Piper didn't necessarily believe all of his stories, but he spun his yarns with such ease that   
she forgot all of her concerns listening to them. 

Soon, the smell of thick stew and warm bread drifted from the kitchen, and Piper knew   
that it was time to leave. Much clasped her by the shoulder and then pulled her into a tight   
embrace. "You'll be fine." He said. They pulled apart and he gave her a playful punch   
in the arm. "If anyone can survive the Sheriff's wrath, it's you." 

"I hope you're right." Piper sighed and left the tavern for home. She walked quickly   
as she returned home. It was late March and still quite chilly in the evenings. The fast pace   
helped keep the cold away. Her only companion on this long walk home was her long, pale   
shadow. That was fine. She didn't feel much like talking. 

By the time she got back to the Manor, the candles were burning in the windows. Piper   
went directly to the kitchen, but once she got there, she didn't eat much. Sarah noticed   
Piper picking glumly at her plate, but assumed that she was still upset about being attacked   
on the road. Milly, who was a more suspicious person by nature, felt certain that something   
else was bothering the girl, but she too remained silent through dinner. 

Piper excused herself and trudged grimly down the hallways towards Philip's chambers.   
She walked slowly and wondered what she would do if she was banished from the Manor.   
She supposed that she could work at the Farmer's Dog, or maybe she could befriend that   
troubadour, Alan, and follow him all around England. More likely, she would have to   
resort to stealing and become the thing that she hated most; an outlaw, like the outlaws   
who abandoned her as an infant. 

Voices drifted down the dark passageway, and Piper realized two things. First, she   
realized that she was standing right down the hall from the Sheriff's chambers. She had   
been so lost in thought that she had lost track of where she was going. Second, the Sheriff   
was not alone. His door was opened only a crack, but a sliver of soft light poured gently   
onto the stone floor like a misplaced blanket. 

"... all agree that leaving is not a good idea. Still, we must be careful now." That was   
Philip's voice; cold, controlled and rational as always. 

"The time for careful is long past us. Richard is leaving. Do you know what that means   
for us Saxons?" Piper recognized the second, more impassioned, voice. It was Robert   
Locksley. He and Philip had always been friends, and had been arguing for just as long.   
Now it seemed like they were arguing about the King's decision to travel to the Holy Lands   
to join the crusaders in their fight. Piper had heard a lot of people talking about it. If King   
Richard left, then his brother, John, would rule in his place. The Saxons, like Locksley,   
were very nervous about the prospect. Prince John had never been quiet about his dislike   
for Saxons. 

"Robert," Philip sounded tired. "If you stir up the hornets, you're going to get stung.   
Just promise me you'll do nothing for now. Richard hasn't even left yet." 

"Right. Fine." Locksley's voice was terse and angry. The door swung open violently,   
splashing the hall with warm candle light. Piper gasped and jumped back several paces.   
Locksley hardly even acknowledged her as he stormed away. 

Piper shifted her attention from the back of the departing nobleman, to the Sheriff's   
doorway. The Sheriff's chamber was sparse, with only several torches and a large oak table   
buried in papers and books. On the far wall was another door leading to his private rooms.   
The Sheriff stood in the center of the room, with his back to her, his fists balled up in frustration.   
Though he had requested her presence himself, Piper felt like this might not be the best time to   
bother him. 

She silently turned back the way she had come. Perhaps she would return in an hour, when   
things were calmer. She took one cautious step when an agitated voice stopped her. 

"Come in child. I'm not in a patient mood." 

Piper sighed and walked in. She faced his back. "What was it you wished to speak to me   
about, sir?" He turned and she met his gaze evenly. She refused to cast her eyes downward.   
That would be an admittance of guilt, and she had done nothing wrong. 

Philip glared at her, but said nothing. then he sighed, the frustration from his argument with   
Locksley draining away. "I should have know." He said, shaking his head. "I should have   
guessed that something like this would happen. Care to explain why?" 

"I want to be a guard." Piper answered calmly, with a hint of rebellion in her voice.   
"There is no other explanation. I've wanted to be one since I was four. I'm not so good at   
fighting yet, but Bear is teaching me. And I already shoot better than some of the other guards."   
She was being modest. She shot better than most of the other guards, but she didn't want to   
brag just yet. 

"I shouldn't even have to tell you that the Sheriff's Guard is no place for a girl." 

Piper growled a little in frustration. "Why does everyone else get to decide what my place   
is? Shouldn't I decide that?" She knew that she was treading on dangerous ground, but if she   
was about to get thrown out on the street, she might as well get a few questions answered. 

"I suppose so, but you'd only be a little girl playing boys' games." 

This infuriated Piper. She marched up to the Sheriff until she was nearly touching him.   
She folded her arms across her chest and sneered up at him. "I don't play boys' games. I   
don't play by boys' rules. I play by my own." 

Without warning, Philip roared and swung his hand to strike her on the face. Piper's heart   
jumped into her throat, but instinct took over. She ducked beneath the intended blow, grabbing   
his wrist as it past her harmlessly, and yanking it as hard as she could, causing the Sheriff to   
stumble. It was a move that Bear had taught her that very day. 

Piper scurried away to a safe distance and watched, ready to fight if the Sheriff should attack   
her again. Her heart and mind were both racing in confusion and fear. But no further attack   
was forthcoming. Philip nodded in mild approval. "Impressive." He said, back to his usual   
brooding stillness. 

Then he seemed to come to a decision. His voice was very serious. "You're no longer   
playing games; boys', girls' or any other sort. And from now on, you'll be following my   
rules, not your own. You will train every day, and you will train hard. You will do what   
the other guards tell you to do, when they tell you to do it, and no dispute." Was he saying   
what Piper thought he was saying? She held her breath, too afraid that she might be hallucinating   
it. "I'm not saying that you'll be a guard. That will be decided when you're the proper age.   
But since it's obvious that no man or woman alive could ever turn you into a proper lady, I   
will let you continue this lunacy for a while longer." 

It took all of her self control not to hug the man before her. Instead she smiled breathlessly.   
"Thank you sir. You won't be disappointed." 

"That remains to be seen. Now leave me. You shall have a busy day tomorrow." 

Piper turned to leave, but paused in the doorway. A old question had taken vague shape   
deep inside of her soul. It was a nagging question that always surfaced when she was near the   
Sheriff. 

Who were my parents?> 

She knew that she was abandoned by outlaws, but something told her that Philip Mark   
knew more than that. 

She pushed the question to the back of her mind. Now was not the time to press her luck.   
With that, she hurried out of the Sheriff's chamber. 


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry it's taken so long to post a new chapter. I've been...busy. A word of advice to   
anyone thinking of entering the teaching profession. No matter how well you do in college   
and no matter how well you do on you teacer certification exams, and no matter how well   
you do in student teaching...you will never be prepared for your first year. Argh! 

Anyway, here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism of either persuation   
would be greatly appreciated. Since I wrote this over a long persiod of time, I'm afraid   
it might be a bit sijointed. You'd let me know if it was confusing, right?   


Chapter 6 

Over the years, Piper grew from a thin, willful wild child into a strong, confident woman.   
By the age of seventeen, she had won the trust of the entire company of Sheriff's guards.   
Even Bear seemed to grudgingly accept her ability. She had proved herself as an accomplished   
archer, rider, and sword fighter. She still had difficulty in hand to hand combat, but she was   
learning. She was improving. She could hold her own in a fight. 

She patrolled with the guards now as well. Twice a week she would march into town   
with them, wearing a uniform and carrying a sword. The people of the town, who once   
tormented the wiry little girl with the fiery disposition, no longer questioned her conspicuous   
presence. They no longer mocked the young woman wearing unseemly male clothing. She   
had proved herself to them one day when she was fifteen. On that day, she stopped a petty   
thief from leaving town with a chicken, stolen from a local merchant; not a Herculean event,   
but impressive for an unarmed girl of fifteen. 

A lot of the town's acceptance of her had to do with Much. Older now too, with short   
sandy blond hair, a quiet disposition, and a hint of his old humor hidden deep within calm   
green eyes, he was a respected, if humble citizen. He knew everyone, and everyone listened   
to him. If someone had a problem, they would go to him for advice. He let started talk with   
the most influential members of town, telling them that Piper would make an excellent, if   
unconventional guard. He never mentioned his theory that someday, she would make an   
excellent wife as well. 

As Piper and Much grew, so did their relationship, from a strong friendship into something   
a little deeper. Neither was certain that they wanted to call it love, but from certain angles, it   
could certainly appear as such. 

As had become her habit, Piper walked to the stables after her training with Bear. She   
wasn't marching with the guards today, so she was going for a ride. "Horses need exercise   
too." She would insist. 

She took her horse out past the gates of Mark Manor. They moved along at a relaxed   
canter down the road towards Nottingham. Only, they weren't going to Nottingham. At   
a fork in the road, she turned right, the path that would lead to Sherwood Forest. It was   
then that she decided to pick up the pace, encouraging her horse into a gallop. She loved   
riding when there was no one else around. She felt so free. Suddenly, there were no   
expectations; no battles to win; nothing to prove. 

As she rode, she closed her eyes briefly, reveling in the sensation of the wind on her   
face. She sighed in complete ease. When she reached the edge of the forest, she slowed   
her horse down. No sense in barreling through the underbrush and injuring the poor animal. 

Piper ambled for fifteen minutes through the dense outskirts of the forest, until she came   
to a small clearing. There, she set her horse to graze. She wandered around the clearing   
slowly, enjoying the quiet and the fresh air. She didn't hear as a figure approached stealthily   
from behind. Suddenly, she was thrown forward by a heavy weight. She found herself   
pinned to the ground, musical laughter floating to her from behind. 

"Much!" She growled, squirming for freedom. She finally managed to aim a well placed   
elbow into his chest, throwing him off. She clambered to her ffaster than Much, but before   
she could walk away, he grabbed her ankle, tumbling her back to the ground. 

They went on like this for nearly ten minutes. After all the years they had known each   
other, their fighting abilities were still equally matched, which meant that these wrestling   
matches could go on forever sometimes. Neither one was willing to give up the fight.   
This time, however, Piper managed to pin Much down until he pleaded for mercy. 

"I give up!" He laughed. Piper smiled with self satisfaction. "Good." She helped   
him up, and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing about pranks past   
that they played on adults in the village. 

When the shadows in the forest began to grow long, Piper sighed and turned back to   
her horse. "I have to go." she grumbled. Much reached for her hand and held it lightly.   
"Stay for just a minute longer." She squeezed his hand and then pulled away. "Have   
to." She called over her shoulder. "They'll be missing the horse." 

********** 

Piper returned to t he Manor as the lights were being lit in the windows. She took   
the horse to the stables, where she unsaddled, brushed and watered it. By the time she   
was done, her stomach was protesting loudly from neglect. 

She stumbled into the kitchen where Milly was cleaning. The older woman glared at   
Piper. "Are yeh ever plannin' on arrivin' on time for diner?" Piper's lateness had been   
a topic for ongoing debate. Milly's routine berating had lost it's effect on Piper years ago.   
She ignored the comment and started rummaging through the kitchen for anything edible.   
She was rewarded with some bread and luke warm stew. 

As she ate, Milly worked around her, collecting dishes to be washed and preparing   
the food for the next day. They ignored each other; a mutual agreement; while each went   
about their own business. Just before Piper finished eating, Milly mentioned, casually "Oh,   
I almost forgot; the Master wishes to speak to yeh. He didn't say why. He hasn't been   
looking pleased these last few days." Piper looked up, sharply. "Yeh'd better go."   
Milly softened her voice, trying to reassure the young woman in front of her. Piper threw   
the last bite of bread into the near-empty bowl and ran out of the kitchen. 

Since their first meeting years ago, Philip had called Piper to his chambers to speak with   
her many times. He liked to keep track of her progress in training. It was in one of those   
meetings that she was assigned to her her probationary guard duty. Normally a meeting   
ike this would cause her no anxiety, but recently the Sheriff had become withdrawn and   
more unpleasant than ever. It was common to hear him yelling through the halls at whomever   
he met. He had sent Sarah into tears at least three times in the past week alone. 

There was, of course, speculation. Everyone had their own theory as to why Philip had   
turned colder than ever. Most suspected that it had something to do with the Lionheart.   
King Richard had been taken prisoner in the Holy Land right before the Lord of the Manor's   
sudden change of disposition. Piper agreed with that widely accepted theory, but she also   
believed that there was something else. 

"Philip, you're insane! You're absolutely mad!" Piper recognized the voice of Robert   
Locksley once again as she neared the Sheriff's chamber. It sounded like they were having   
another argument. Piper felt like listening would be an intrusion, but her curious nature kept   
her in the hallway, listening. 

"You know nothing about it." The Sheriff spat back. "I'm doing this for Richard." 

Locksley laughed at that. "Do you really believe that the money will be used to rescue   
Richard? John has wanted the throne since Richard left. Now Richard is captive and John   
has a convenient excuse to bleed the people dry of any wealth they might have!" 

"They have sent a ransom! What do you propose we do? Ignore it? Let them kill   
the king? John is in temporary custody of the throne and he has asked that the taxes be   
raised to pay for Richard's ransom. I am going to do what needs to be done." 

"Then you have made an enemy of the Saxon people. They know what John wants   
and they won't betray the king like that. They won't pay the taxes."   
  
There was silence. No wonder the Sheriff was so angry. They had probably been   
arguing over this since the king had been captured. Piper crept closer to the door, for   
the Sheriff's voice had become cold and very quiet. "Make no mistake, Robert. I am   
the law. Any man breaking that law will be held accountable for it. The punishment   
will be very severe." 

"Really?" Locksley's voice matched Philip's for it's quiet calm. 

Piper backed away from the door as footsteps approached. Robert Locksley threw   
open the door and swept out, much as he had years ago. He stopped when he saw her   
against the wall. Their eyes locked and Piper saw something that she'd never seen before;   
pure, blind hatred. Locksley was no longer Phillip's friend. 

Piper didn't enter the room immediately. It was very quiet inside and she wanted to   
leave her guardian some time to calm down after his previous meeting. After what seemed   
like hours to her, Piper cautiously pushed open the door. Inside, she saw the Sheriff sitting   
at his large desk. His head rested in his hand and his long dark hair had fallen in front of   
his face. He looked fragile and tired. It was odd seeing him like that. 

He hadn't heard the door open up, so Piper announced her presence. "Sir?" She   
spoke gently. Philip raised his head at the sound. "You asked to see me, sir?"   
Recognition passed over his face and once again he bore the calm facade he was known for. 

"Piper. Yes, come in." She pushed the door the rest of the way open, and walked   
into the chamber, coming to rest before the Sheriff at his desk. 

"Piper, it's time that we discuss some very important matters. You're about seventeen   
now?" She nodded. He thought for a moment, then began talking to himself. "It's past   
marrying age, but I'm certain something can be arranged." 

What?> Her heart started racing. What have I done wrong? Why am I not a   
guard? He wants to marry me off! I'll be a wife and I'll have to cook and clean and   
bear children. Children? Never! I'll have to run away! Why is he punishing me?> 

"Sir." She began. "I know I can be a better guard. I'll take care of all the horses.   
I'll clean the weapons. Please sir, give me just one more chance. I've gotten better at   
hand to hand combat and I'm better than almost everyone at archery. Sir, please."   
To her own credit, her voice remained calm. Very little of the fear, anger or desperation   
that she was feeling was apparent in her voice. 

Philip raised his eyebrows, a gesture t hat Piper came to understand meant that he   
was listening carefully to what she said. "You still want to be a guard that badly?" 

"Yes sir." 

"And you have no desire to marry?" 

At this she paused. She thought of Much. If she had to marry someone, he would   
be her first choice. She didn't think the Sheriff would approve. She paused, but only   
for a second. "Yes sir." 

The Sheriff rose from his desk and began pacing the room. He seemed to think   
that it was time for a change of topic. "Did you hear what Lord Locksley and I were   
discussing?" 

The question threw Piper. She didn't know what the correct answer was. Should   
she answer truthfully, or would that displease the Sheriff? 

"Yes, I did sir, some of it." She was never very good at lying. The truth was always   
the safer option. 

The Sheriff nodded, satisfied, then asked "Do you think I am wrong in raising the   
taxes to pay King Richard's ransom?" 

Piper thought carefully before she answered. She didn't know what the Sheriff was   
getting at, but whatever it was, her answer to this question might have a direct impact   
on her future. "I think you are right in trying to help the King. I also think that paying   
the ransom is the best chance we have of seeing him safely returned. But..." She   
trailed off. She wasn't sure she should continue. 

"Continue." The Sheriff said evenly. Piper felt sick. "Well sir, I've hear people talk.   
What they're saying...well...I really know nothing about it and shouldn't say, but...I don't   
trust Prince John. I don't believe he means to help his brother." 

"And if I asked you to imprison a man for failure to pay Prince John's tax?" 

"I would sir."   
  
There was a long pause in which Piper thought that her heart would break out of her   
ribcage. The Sheriff said nothing. He just watched her. Then finally, he moved back   
behind his desk. He pulled out a thick book and began to write. As he wrote, he spoke.   
"You may some day be in that position. My decisions may not always agree with you,   
but you must know this. What I do, I do for Richard and for the good of the nation. I   
will never betray the true King, no matter what it may seem." He regarded her thoughtfully   
as he closed the book again. "Perhaps one day soon I will explain that further. But for   
now, I think you will be satisfied with my decision to induct you into my guards." He   
waved his hand in the air, distractedly. "There. You're inducted. I expect you at the   
training field tomorrow morning, at the same time you were there before you were a guard." 

Piper wasn't certain what just happened, but something deep inside of her reminded   
her to react. "Thank you sir. You won't be disappointed." 

"That remains to be seen." A brief flash of a smile passed over the Sheriff's face   
before it faded away again. 

Piper thanked him several more times as she backed out the door. Upon the Sheriff's   
request, she closed the door behind her. As soon as she was out of his sight, she jumped   
in the air and silently mouthed an entire array of exaltations. 

She was a guard!   



	8. Interlude

This is a very short chapter. It's a little silly. After this, I promise some conflict and   
action. I know it's taken a while in getting there, but PLEASE stay with me. Action is   
on the way. Oh yes, and don't ask me where the lamb stew came from. I've had the   
stuff only a few times in my life and suddenly it becomes a major character in my story!   
  
  
  
  


Chapter 7 

Torrents of rain fell around Piper, soaking her to the bone. She shivered and pulled   
her heavy cloak around her. She took the Sheriff's orders to be at the training field to   
heart. So, when she woke in the middle of the night to a loud peal of thunder, and the   
humming of rain on the Manor roof, she didn't consider that training might be canceled.   
Now however, with the storm thrashing the English countryside, the thought occurred to her. 

She looked back in the direction of the Manor, a considerable distance in this weather.   
The rain was growing more violent, and a strong wind was biting into her face. She chose   
to take shelter in the guard house. It was dry, if not comfortable. They stored some of   
the less expensive weapons there, and it wouldn't do at all to have them rust because of   
a leaky roof. The floor was lined with hay, so Piper made a small pile and settled down. 

Nearly an hour later the storm still hadn't let up, and Piper had curled into a tight ball.   
She was shaking with cold, and sweating with heat. She was certain she was getting a fever.   
She wondered if she should try to walk back to the Manor. The fires would be lit, and   
Milly would have water boiling in the kitchen. The thought of dry clothes and warm food   
made Piper tired. She was far too exhausted to make the long trip back. She burrowed   
under the hay as best as she could, and found herself drifting off, dreaming about a large   
bowl of Milly's bland but steaming Lamb stew. 

It was an odd dream. At first she sat in front of the bowl, but for some reason, she   
couldn't move to eat any. The bowl was right in front of her, and the spoon was in her   
hand, but she was frozen. Then the bowl began to grow larger. Piper watched in   
confusion as the bowl became unusually vast. Far too much stew for one person.>   
She thought. Soon it took up the entire surface of the table, but still, it didn't stop growing. 

The Sheriff's not going to be pleased with this! > She thought. She was now   
standing in front of a lake of lamb stew. She watched the steam rise off of the thick   
brown surface. From somewhere far away, she heard a voice yelling at her. "Piper,   
what are you doing here? Pig headed girl!" 

Funny,> Piper's thoughts were becoming sluggish. That sounds like Bear's   
voice. Doesn't he hate lamb stew?> She walked right up to the edge of the lake   
and looked in. She saw her face reflected back, but it was gray and lifeless. What is   
going on?> 

Suddenly, something pulled her into the lake. She struggled against it and splashed   
about. Whatever it was, was trying to drag her under. She fought as best she could,   
but the thickness of the stew made her limbs slow and the heat drew all of her strength   
out of her. She was up to her neck in stew and sinking fast. She drew a deep breath   
just before she was completely submerged. 

Underneath the surface, it was even hotter. She renewed her fighting. It felt as   
though her skin were boiling. She had to get out of the stew! She kicked wildly,   
her lungs burning and her skin blistering. Things were brushing up against her in   
the dark and there was a hissing in her ear. She was pulled deeper, and deeper,   
until she finally hit the bottom of the bowl. 

********** 

Piper woke up with a start. She tried to sit up before it registered that she   
was no longer in a lake of stew, but hands pushed her down.   
"I'm glad yer awake dear, but lets try to take things a little more slowly." 

Piper let the hands push her down and then let her eyes adjust to the light. She   
was in her bed at the Manor, and Milly was standing over her. "How did I get   
here?" Piper asked. "The last thing I remember was..." She was going to say   
stew, but realized before she said it, how ridiculous it sounded. "...the guard house." 

"Well, that's where the guards found yeh, half dead under a pile of hay."   
Milly applied a cool cloth to her forehead. 

"I went to training, but it started raining. I hid in the guard house." She was   
starting to remember everything now. "I'm fine now." 

Milly looked at her, dubiously. "Yeh've been asleep and feverish since the guards   
found yeh yesterday morning; almost two days ago. Why don't yeh let me decide when   
yer fine." 

Piper was too tired to argue, so she laid back on the bed and let Milly fuss. "Did   
anyone visit me?" She asked as Milly pulled the blankets up around her. She knew   
that it was unlikely that Much even knew that she was ill, but she still hoped somehow   
that he had come. Milly looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "No. Why would   
yeh think that?" 

"I..." She wanted to tell Milly about Much. Actually, that wasn't entirely true. She   
wanted to talk about Much, Milly just happened to be the only one in the room. No one   
from the Manor knew about him, mostly because no one bothered to ask. And although   
she desperately wanted someone to talk to and get advice from, she remained silent. "I   
don't know. I'm just tired, I suppose." Something always kept her from mentioning it. 

Milly seemed satisfied with Piper's answer. "Well, rest now. Yeh'll be out of bed and   
causing trouble by morning, no doubt. Would yeh like me to bring yeh in some food?   
I've made lamb stew." 

Piper's face blanched at the mention. "Uh, no thank you. I'm not very hungry.   
I...uh...think I'll just rest now." She shut her eyes tight and waited, motionless, until she   
heard Milly walk out of the room, muttering angrily about Piper's lack of sanity. 


	9. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken me months to post. The move to Cleveland was a success, but now I have to worry about   
things like eating. Chapters will be slow from now on. I'm working on two other stories in addition to this   
and filling out applications for grad school. I'll try to have this finished by the summer though. Hope you   
enjoy this new chapter of Piper in the Forest.   


Chapter 7 

The next day, Piper was up and about, but it wasn't until another two days later, that Piper was finally   
allowed to leave the Manor. Milly continued to grumble and fuss over her as she walked out the door.   
"Yeh really should rest one day longer. Yer not well yet. Sarah, doesn't she look pale?" 

Milly's voice faded behind her as she rushed off towards the training field. It was actually kind of touching   
that Milly cared about her so much. Piper would never know who her mother really was, but sometimes   
she felt like it didn't matter. She had Sarah and Milly and, in his own way, the Sheriff to take care of her,   
the guards to teach her, and Much to beat up. She was actually quite lucky, she decided. 

It was still early, so none of the guards were training yet, but as she came within sight of the field, she noticed   
that all of the guards were there. Bear spotted her first, smiling quietly. The other guards turned one at a   
time and smiled at her, warmly. "There she is." She heard Richard say. "We heard yeh might be joinin'   
us today, girl. We have something fer yeh." 

Walter emerged from the group with a bundle in his hand. His weasely smile always put Piper ill at ease, but   
she realized that it was just his way. He had had a hard life, and he hid his pain behind a mask of sarcasm.   
He handed the package to Piper. "This is compliments of our good employer." 

Piper unwrapped it, eagerly. She had never before received a gift, and the fact that it was from the Sheriff   
made even more exciting. It was a guards uniform, complete with the dark gray tunic, black leather jerkin   
and the badge that signified a guard's rank. By the look of it, it was a little large for her and would hang   
awkwardly, but it was her own uniform. She beamed at the rest of the guards, but before she had the   
chance to say anything, Richard and Bear took Walter's place. 

"That was from the Sheriff, Piper. And these are from us." Richard held out a bow. It was newly made   
and perfect. Piper's eyes grew large at the sight of it. They grew even larger when Bear presented her with   
a short sword. The sword was not new, and had probably belonged to one of the guards previously, but it   
was still an unbelievable gift. She took it from Bear's hands and tested it's weight. It was heavy, but much   
more balanced than the practice weapons she was used to. 

She handed it back to him and looked at everyone. "Thank you so much." She said. "I don't know what   
else to say but thank you." She smiled and cast her eyes downward in embarrassment. 

"Well, we don't have all day. We have duties teh take care of. Why don't yeh use the guard house teh change,   
and then come join us fer training." Piper took her gifts and ran eagerly into the guard house to change. 

********** 

Piper had never felt prouder. After a short training session, she and the rest of the guards began the trek into   
town. She was right. Her uniform was several sizes too big, and looked awkward on her. When she dressed,   
she found that a sheath and scabbard were provided for her with the rest of the uniform, so now her short sword   
hung at her side. At the insistence of the other guards, she also carried her new bow and several arrows, since   
she was the best archer among them. They told her that she should always carry it with her. It might save one   
of their lives some day. 

Once they got into town, they split into smaller groups. Piper went with Jeffrey and Walter to the tax collector's   
home. They would accompany the tax collector during his duties. Since the Sheriff began raising taxes, the poor   
man had become very unpopular. He was the victim of several attacks in the past week alone. The Sheriff thought   
that it might be wise if he had some protection. 

It seemed like a rather uneventful day though. While the guards were with the tax collector, no threats were made.   
Most citizens greeted the tax collector with cold courtesy. Piper took the time to reflect on the current situation.   
She always had a hard time understanding why so many people could be so resentful of taxes. They all loved King   
Richard and they all wanted to see him return. but they didn't want to lend one sovereign to the cause. 

She heard men talking in the Farmer's Dog when they didn't notice her there. They were very courageous with   
their opinions when there were no guards around and they had some ale in them. They would practically shout   
about the unfair taxes and the greed of the nobles that set the taxes. Piper decided one night that these men talked   
a lot, but spoke very little truth. Then at some point during their ranting one of them would raise a glass and   
bellow "To the Lionheart!" and a chorus of slurred, muddled voices would echo as glasses went up. Piper merely   
shook her head at this hypocrisy and went about her own business usually. 

By the time they were done with their rounds, Piper was more tired than after a full afternoon of training. She   
had never experienced tedium before and she didn't quite understand it. She asked Bear about it back at the   
guard house at the end of the day. 

"Well Piper, we are men of action." He paused for a moment, wondering if he might have offended her with   
his choice of words, but when she gave no indication, he continued. A soldier feels most alive when in the heat   
of battle, and most wearied by peacetime. It may be our job to maintain the peace, but people like you and me,   
we hang ourselves with the peace we create." 

"Well, how do you cope with that?" She could already feel something inside of her struggling to breath.   
While she had just been patrolling with the guards, she had somehow managed to convince herself that once   
she became a guard, things would be more exciting. Now however, she was beginning to realize that it was   
not going to be the great adventure she had hoped for. 

"How do I cope with it? Well, first of all, peace never lasts long. Remember that. Never get comfortable   
with the way things are, because they are going to change. But between those moments of change, I train more.   
It keeps me focused." 

Piper smiled. She loved to train. She loved to fight. Perhaps that was the best advice she could get. She turned   
to return to the Manor, satisfied with the answer she received. Before she got more than a few paces though,   
Bear's voice stopped her. "Piper, there are things in this world that are worth more than fighting. They are the   
things worth fighting for. Don't loose sight of that." Piper nodded, not sure if she understood him. Couldn't   
she just love fighting for fighting's sake? 

As she walked back to the Manor that evening, she took her time. The sky was darkening and the long shadows   
were soothing, even if they were a bit cold for her sake. She watched in the dim light as her breath formed little   
clouds and then drifted away. Did she have anything worth fighting for, she wondered? What kinds of things   
were worth fighting for? Her only family were the people in Mark Manor. She respected and admired the   
Sheriff, and was willing to fight for his respect, but was that it? Was that all she had to fight for? 

She stopped, took a deep breath, and smelled sweet wood smoke in the air. She enjoyed the smell, and then   
began to walk again, this time focusing on the feeling of the frosted earth beneath her feet. She only had one   
real friend; Much. Was he worth fighting for? He was certainly worth fighting. He helped her a lot in life.   
He listened to her when she was frustrated and joked with her when she was sad. He never thought less of   
her because she was a girl. She knew that was a rare thing. He never seemed to mind that she could pin   
him to the ground. 

She blushed and interrupted her thoughts before they went too far. Of course he wouldn't mind her pinning   
him to the ground. Through the blush she smiled. Truth be told, she didn't mind too much when he won   
and pinned her to the ground either. Yes, she thought, Much was definitely something worth fighting for.   
She resolved to go see him the next day. She hadn't yet told him about being made a guard and she missed   
him. 

********** 

Piper awoke to thick fog outside and a damp chill seeping through the stones of the Manor. She shivered as   
she dressed, and made sure to throw on a wool cloak over her uniform. She walked quickly through the dank   
stone hallways of her home, trying to keep herself warm. The kitchen fires were burning strong when she got   
there, and the first thing she did was hold her hands near the soft orange glow. 

"Here, take this." Sarah handed her a bowl of porridge and walked away, too busy with her own duties for   
pleasantries. 

"Where's Milly this morning?" Piper asked. On a morning like this, Milly would normally be dominating the   
kitchen, yelling orders to keep the fires going and the food cooking. 

Sarah brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and sighed heavily. "Milly's taken ill. She's been ordered   
to rest, and I'm taking her duties until she recovers." 

Piper felt a chill that had nothing to do with the weather worm through her body. "She will be all right though?"   
She tried to sound casual, but her concern was apparent. Sarah wasn't looking at her directly in the eye, and   
that made her more worried. 

"She has a fever. The doctor has been to see her. He says that she should be fine if she gets plenty of rest."   
Sarah was obviously unconvinced. 

Piper finished her breakfast in silence as Sarah hurried in and out of the kitchen doing both her own chores   
and Milly's. The food was good, but the young guard couldn't allow herself to enjoy it. She was too preoccupied   
with the woman who had taken care of her for so long. She allowed herself the luxury of worry while she ate and   
while she walked to the training field. 

Milly had been like a mother to her. It was true that the older woman had, at times, made Piper's life very difficult,   
but that was the role of any parent, or so Piper had assumed. Although intellectually she knew it wasn't so,   
somehow she believed that Milly would go on forever. 

"Pay attention, girl!" 

Piper nearly walked into Bear as she strode towards the training field. His gruff voice jarred her from her thoughts   
and she looked at him with a start. Then she shook her head, banishing all thoughts of Milly from her mind. She   
had work to do. Such distracting thoughts could be very dangerous. Piper stepped onto the training field as a guard.   
She was no longer the Sheriff's ward or Milly's charge, or even Much's friend. All other obligations were cast aside   
for the part of her which was always strongest. 

Today she was sent out with Walter and Steven to Sherwood's edge. There were some outlaws who were   
threatening travelers in the forest. Although they didn't expect to find the outlaws, they were to search for   
evidence of their existence. 

While Walter and Steven searched along the roads, Piper ventured deeper into the forest on foot. She knew the   
forest better than the other guards and was more likely to be successful in finding campfires or the like. She was   
also more likely to find her way back to the roads again. 

She had been searching for a little over an hour and had found signs of men traveling through the forest, but was   
finding it difficult to track any of them. Whoever these outlaws were, they knew what they were doing and they   
didn't want to be found. Piper was getting frustrated by her lack of success, when she heard something behind her.   
It was a faint sound; one that anywhere else, she would have ignored. But in the woods with outlaws and murderers   
lurking about, the slight noise caused her to spin defensively around and reach for her bow. 

She hadn't had time to fully draw her sword before she recognized Much leaning against a tree. Piper relaxed and   
let out a sigh. "Don't sneak up on me like that." She scolded him. 

"Wouldn't want to upset you." He replied humorlessly. It was then that she noticed a change in Much. He was   
leaning against the tree, his arms folded in front of him. The closed posture was very unlike him. Even more striking   
were his drawn features. He had always been a thin, wiry person, but now his features had taken a harder, more   
angular turn, as though he hadn't eaten in a week. His eyes, slightly sunken, were lined and dark; the eyes of a man   
who hadn't slept in a very long time. And there was a calculating shrewdness in them that hadn't been there before. 

Piper didn't know how to proceed. She always knew how to behave around Much. She always felt comfortable with   
him. But now it seemed that something had changed, and she didn't know what. She had the sinking feeling that   
even if she did know what was wrong, she would, for the first time in her life, be powerless to stop it. 

So she decided to ignore the uneasy feelings that were fluttering around in the back of her brain and act as if everything   
was fine. "I was looking for you, Much." 

Much tensed when she said that. "Really?" He stood straight up, his eyes locking with hers. He didn't move a muscle.   
Piper couldn't decide if he looked more like a deer about to flee, or a wolf about to attack. The thought sent shivers   
through her mind, but again, she ignored them. 

"Yes. I have good news. I've been made an official guard. It happened a few days ago. I would have told you   
sooner, but I got sick, and then I had my duties to..." She trailed off. Much hadn't so much as blinked. He stared   
at her, his jaw clenched, raw fury barely kept in check. 

"I'm so happy for you." He said in a monotone. Then he turned and began to walk away. Piper felt her whole   
world crashing around her. She had completely lost control of the situation. She didn't know how. She didn't   
know how to fix it. Briefly, an image of a lake of beef stew swallowing her up, flashed through her mind, but she   
shook it away. She called out to his retreating back. 

"Much, wait! What's wrong?" 

Much stopped short, his back ramrod straight. Then he turned stiffly towards her. There was an agonizing moment   
when his expression hung between seething hatred, guilt and grief. "Piper, it would be best for both of us if we   
didn't see each other anymore. It was stupid of me to ever think differently, and I apologize." He turned once   
again to leave, this time deflated. 

It only took a second for Piper to decide what to do next. She leapt towards Much's retreating back, knocking   
him to the ground. Now it was Piper's turn to be furious. They struggled briefly, but Piper had the upper hand i   
n this battle. She punched him in the face and then pinned him to the ground, grabbing him by his shirt.   
"You do NOT get to make this decision on your own. Now tell me what the hell is going on before I feel   
compelled to beat it out of you!" 

Much brushed her hands away. "We're enemies. Don't you know how stories go? You're one of the Sheriff's   
m..." He was about to say men, but thought better of it. "...guards, and I'm a...I'm an..." His voice failed him. 

Piper's eyes opened wide with realization. She jumped off of Much and stepped back in shock. He looked under   
fed and tired. His cloths were covered in the dirt of the forest and torn in several places, and he hadn't been in   
town for at least the last few days. He had turned outlaw. 

Much rose to his feet, crossing his arms in front of him again. "So you see, we can't be friends anymore. We   
can't be...anything." 

"How did this happen?" Piper asked softly. She didn't move towards him, but she didn't back away either.   
She simply waited. 

"How do you think it happened?" He began to pace unconsciously. "I tried. I worked so hard, sometimes I   
stopped eating and sleeping, just to make enough money to pay the Sheriff's ridiculous taxes. But they're too   
high. No one can pay them. He took my mill and tried to arrest me, but I ran. I'm surprised you didn't know   
about it." 

Piper suddenly realized why Much didn't come to visit her when she was sick. His world was being spun on   
end. Everything that he knew was taken away from him; everything but her. Now he was walking away from her. 

"Good bye, Piper." He didn't look at her. He started back into the woods. She didn't want him to leave. He   
was one of the few good things that had happened to her in her life. She knew from her experience of becoming   
a guard, that good things didn't come easily. They had to be fought for. 

"No!" She said firmly to Much's retreating back. She marched after him, grabbed his arm and spun him to face   
her. "You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me, and I am not accustomed to letting good   
things go. You may be to afraid to work through this, but I'm not. I love you, Much."   
  
Much started at this revelation. He looked at her with wide eyes. Piper forced down the overwhelming panic   
that she was feeling and continued. 

"I know you've never heard me say that, and don't get used to it, because I won't be saying it a lot, but it is   
true. I know things are bad right now, but I can tell you that what the Sheriff does, he has to do. Some day   
Richard will return and everything will be right again. Until then, we'll just have to be careful." 

Much said nothing. He just looked at her in bewilderment and confusion. "You...love me?" He finally   
whispered. Piper smiled and nodded. Suddenly all the tension between them vanished. Much smiled back   
and pulled her towards him. They shared their first true kiss right there in the middle of the forest. 


	10. Chapter 8

So I'm trying t o be a little better about getting chapters out. Not saying it will work, but I'm trying. As always, reviews are appreciated. *^_^* byrdgirl  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next couple of weeks provided more raises in taxes. Notices were made in the town that on the next collection day, new taxes would be added. Citizens of Nottingham began to seek refuge in Sherwood forest before they were arrested. They brought what little they had, in hopes that the Lionheart would return soon and protect them.  
  
Just as Sarah had suspected, Milly did not make a full recovery. She insisted on continuing her household responsibilities, but she would occasionally have to stop and brace herself against a wall or table as deep uncontrollable coughs racked her body. She never complained and often made comments about how it was clearing up, or how she always coughed when the weather started turning cooler, but everyone knew that if she didn't rest soon, she would become seriously ill again.  
  
Piper also noticed that the manor was receiving more company than usual. Robert of Locksley, Guy of Gisbourne, and the Lady Marian all came all came frequently to plead sensibility from the Sheriff. The visits from Lady Marian were especially difficult. Piper knew what Philip felt for the elegant and compassionate noblewoman, yet he had to play the hard, uncaring villain. No one, not even Piper had the courage to approach him after he sent Marian storming from the manor in quiet, feminine righteousness. Those were the nights that he tended to drink. Those were the nights that she could hear furious screaming and the sound of things breaking against stone walls.  
  
Piper and Much suffered a great deal of strain on their relationship as well. They were in love, but the need for caution was greater than ever. They only met at night, and their meetings had become uncomfortably silent very quickly. Piper couldn't talk about her work, or about the Sheriff's true motives for increasing taxes, and Much had to internalize his frustration over the Sheriff's methods. Sometimes Piper feared that they wouldn't last. She lay awake late into the night imagining all of horrible things that might come of their forbidden love.  
  
During the day, the young guard threw herself into her work. She spent all her waking moments attending her responsibilities or training. The other guards mistook her new focus for ambition, but there were times, while she was sparring with another guard, that Bear would stop and watch her. In those moments, he suspected there was something more to her motivation. There was a fire in her eyes that hadn't always been there. They burned with an unspeakable pain and joy, and Bear knew that she had found something to fight for.  
  
**********  
  
It was mid December. Piper had been a guard for several months. Things in Nottingham had progressively gotten worse. Many Norman nobles in the area began showing outward support for Prince John. Saxon land owners had become hostile and belligerent towards the Sheriff, refusing to pay taxes that they, amongst all the Saxon people, could afford. There was no trust in England. Old friendships were torn down as winter began to settle.  
  
Piper was sparring with Bear in the training field. It was early, and there was a thick layer of fog settling over Nottingham. Bear swung at Piper. He was quick, but she ducked under the attack with less than an inch to spare. He attacked again, using a series of punches and kicks in quick succession. Piper avoided them all. She still had difficulty taking a larger opponent down, but she was very adept at avoiding attacks. Richard and Bear both said that that was the most important thing. Her fighting was improving, but that would get her nowhere if she allowed herself to be pommeled by her opponent.  
  
Piper and Bear had been working for nearly an hour and both were showing signs of fatigue. "Good job, as usual." Bear huffed. White clouds of vapor rose up and vanished into the fog with each breath. He extended his hand and Piper took it. "Perhaps you could show me those new arrows you got now."  
  
Piper had become the expert archer of the group. She was always looking for new ways to improve her accuracy, though the other guards often teased about it. It was already established that she was quite possibly the best archer in England. Still she searched, and most recently her search led her to a new fletcher. He had been passing through Sherwood forest when she chanced to meet him. He introduced himself as Gordon, the fletcher and upon her request, he demonstrated his special arrows. He cut his feathers in a way that she had never seen before, but they flew faster and straighter than any she had ever known. She spent all the money that she had on arrows and told him that if he was ever passing through Sherwood again, there would always be business for him at Mark Manor.  
  
Now she and Bear inspected the arrows and commented on their design. They were just about to use them on the targets when the sound of an approaching horse drifted in from the distance. "Horseman coming!" Bear shouted above the sounds of training, and all activity on the field stopped as the guards waited for the horseman to clear the fog. It was rare for a visitor to come from that direction as there were no roads. After what seemed like an age, a figure appeared, cloaked in green and riding a chestnut mare. The horse rode straight through the mass of guards, forcing a few to dive out of the way.  
  
They watched horse and rider speed on to the manor. "That was Lord Robert, wasn't it?" Jeff asked. Richard nodded. They all knew that a notice of forfeiture had been issued on Lord Robert's lands for failure to pay taxes. They also knew, instinctually, that the course of history was quickly rolling out of their control. Robert's arrival was the beginning of something that would change their lives forever.  
  
"Uh...Piper. That's a nasty cut there on yer hand. Perhaps yeh should go in and get that cared fer." Richard suggested.  
  
Piper looked down at her unharmed hand. "But there's nothing..." She began, just as Bear grabbed her wrist and ran the sharp edge of an arrow along the back of her hand.  
  
"Ouch!" She snatched her hand away from him and glared in irritation. Bear looked away. "Go inside the manor and have Milly take a look at that." Richard repeated. Then Piper understood. She nodded and ran towards the manor, following the same path that Robert of Locksley had taken moments earlier. She didn't even bother returning the bow and arrow that she held to their proper place.  
  
By the time she reached the Mark Manor, she was slightly winded, but she controlled her breathing as she crept through the halls. Generally, guards were not invited inside the Sheriff's home unless they were providing security for an event of state. Piper would not attract as much attention as one of her comrades,but she was still pretty certain that the Sheriff would not approve of her spying on him. She repressed even the sounds of her breathing in order to avoid detection.  
  
She didn't have to worry about her guardian noticing her. The door to his chamber was opened, but only a crack. Philip Mark was standing with his back to the door. Locksley was pacing and speaking with a great deal of quiet vehemence. "...my home you damned whoreson!" Piper's eyes grew wide. She had never heard a noble use that kind of language when addressing a peer. Locksley slammed his fist on the heavy oak table that dominated the room to emphasize his words. "I suppose our friendship means nothing to you. You took my lands! You took my titles! You took my honor, you treacherous, stone-hearted, back stabbing villain! I hope Prince John approves of your deceit, because you sold your soul to the devil himself!"  
  
All the while that his once-friend spoke, the Sheriff did not move. Piper couldn't see his face from her perch beside the door, but she imagined that it was carved in stone. His back was rigid with tension caused by the remarks. Still, once Locksley left an opening for a response, the Sheriff took it.  
  
"You speak of friendship, but I don't understand since not once in heaven knows how long, have you come to this house in friendship. Instead, you come to criticize, accuse and insult. I took no pleasure in forfeiting your lands, but the law is the law, and taxes must be paid. If not, compensation must be tak..."  
  
"This play bores me. These taxes are unjust. They are being used to support John. Everyone knows it."  
  
"...compensation MUST be taken." There Sheriff's voice was low, and carefully controlled. It demanded attention and respect and forbid further interruptions. "I warned you. For months I urged you to pay the taxes. You knew what the penalty for refusing was." He began to walk out of Piper's view completely. Lord Robert followed him.  
  
"I will not lend my money to pave John's way to the throne."  
  
The Sheriff's next words held barely contained anger. Piper's own heart beat faster at the sound. The man rarely ever lost his temper in the presence of others. "You will not question my loyalties in my own house again, you ignorant Saxon dog!"  
  
There was only a beat's silence before Piper heard the sound of flesh on flesh; the sound of a fist connecting with a jaw. She didn't think before she acted. She threw open the door, aiming the one arrow that she had with her at Locksley's heart. Both men turned in surprise at her entrance, and looked at her with a mixture of confusion and incredulity. It was then that she realized what she was doing, and her heart filled with dread. She was not afraid of violence. She knew her aim was true and that Lord Robert would not have the opportunity to try anything. What terrified her was the possibility that she would have to shoot. She had never killed a person before. Now, faced with the prospect, she suddenly realized what that meant. She did not want to end a life if it could be avoided.  
  
"Sir, is there a problem?" Her question was addressed to the Sheriff, but her eyes never left Locksley.  
  
"No Piper. Robert was just leaving." Again his voice was even and stone cold.  
  
Robert looked from one to the other with malice. "Letting little girls fight your battled for you, Philip?" He grinned at his own cleverness. Piper chose a more direct approach. "Leave now, or you won't be leaving at all." She gestured slightly with her bow to make her point clear.  
  
Robert was an expert marksman himself. He recognized a true aim when he saw one, and he knew that Piper's threat was not idle. He turned to the Sheriff one last time before leaving. "Philip, you've made yourself a powerful enemy this day. Don't think that I will retreat with my tail between my legs. This Saxon dog has teeth, and I intend to go for the throat." He left with his threat hanging in the air, thicker than the fog outside.  
  
Piper turned to the Sheriff. He was slightly disheveled. His head was lowed and his eyes were dark. He looked to Piper like a half starved wolf about to attack. "Sir...I...I hurt myself." She held up the hand that Bear had cut. "I was looking for heard a fight..."  
  
"Leave now." Piper needed no further encouragement. She all but ran out of the room. She was just as eager to escape the Sheriff's wrath as she was to return to return to the training field and recount the events to her compatriots. 


	11. Chapter 9

I'm really trying to get this out as fast as I can. Here's the next section.not much action but a lot of plot exposition and a good Piper/Philip conversation. I'll definitely edit this story when I'm done with it so the whole thing flows better. Please feel free to review. *^_^* byrdgirl  
Chapter 9  
  
No one knew what to make of Lord Robert's threat or of Philip's reaction. By that evening, Piper was certain that everyone in town had heard about it. News traveled quickly. Most of the guards believed that he would join the throngs of disenfranchised in the forest. They all agreed that if that happened, it would mean trouble for the peace keepers of Nottingham. There were many outlaws, criminals, refugees,and malcontents hiding beneath the forest canopy. They were an annoyance, but they were not a threat because they were missing one important ingredient; a strong leader. With the arrival of Robert of Locksley they could easily become a force to be reckoned with.  
  
They didn't know what the Sheriff thought about everything. He didn't emerge from his chambers all day. He received no visitors and took no meals. Piper didn't have the courage to return to the hallway outside of his door to glean some insight. Instead, she considered what this might lead to. The future did not look good. She saw a war; possibly a war that encompassed all of England. She saw many deaths, and what made her heart heavy was that she didn't know whose side she would be on.  
  
Of course everything that the Sheriff did was for Richard, but how far would he carry out his deception? He had to maintain John's trust. Otherwise, he would be stripped of his rank and hanged for treason. Then all the work he had done for Richard would be in vain. But how far would he be called to go for his king? He had already put many hard working citizens out of their homes and turned them into outlaws. Would he be willing to kill them as well? Would he ask her to kill them? She would. She knew that if he asked, she would.  
  
That evening, as Piper sat in her bed chamber preparing to sleep, she remembered that on the day she became a guard, the Sheriff asked her if she would be willing to imprison a man in the name of Prince John. She looked deep into the fireplace that crackled with blistering heat and whispered to herself "This is not what I signed on for." She wasn't a cold blooded killer, but neither was the Sheriff. He would do what he had to, and she knew that she would do what she had to. She had to trust that they were doing the right thing.  
  
Piper was not a religious person, but that evening, she pleaded to a god she wasn't sure she believed in to deliver England from civil war. In that quiet moment before sleep came, she asked that she would be sparred the task of killing innocents. Her dreams that night were filled with screams and crimson, and offered very little rest.  
  
**********  
  
Reports started coming in early the next day. Any nobles traveling through the forest were robbed. Some came to Mark manor to complain in person. Others were found as the outlaws had left them, tied to their terrified horses, the black arrow of death still protruding from their lifeless bodies. Lord Robert had joined the outlaws, and spared no time in making his intentions plain.  
  
Everyone was uneasy. Sarah and Milly barely spoke. The other guards were on edge. Morning training was a tense attempt to not take each other's heads off in a very literal and permanent fashion.  
  
By midday they still had no orders from the Sheriff. Though he was now accepting visitors; quite a few irate visitors whom Piper reasoned to herself could probably stand to loose a purse or two to help feed the starving masses in Sherwood; he had not yet contacted his loyal peace keepers to inform them of a plan. Richard paced the fields, muttering to himself. Piper distractedly shot one bulls eye after another at the archery targets. Bear polished swords. Everyone had found something to do to keep themselves busy without having to talk to anyone else. Out of all of the guards, Walter seemed the least concerned. He had built a fire and was drinking hot cider.  
  
Piper walked out to the target to retrieve another set of arrows. She walked deep in thought to the target, unaware of what the others were doing. She hated all this waiting. She wanted something useful to do. Pretending to work was not helping. Most of all, she wanted to find Much. She knew that the chances were high that he was involved with Locksley. If not, he would become involved soon. Their relationship couldn't possibly last what was about to come, but she wanted to speak with him one last time. Unfortunately, leaving Mark Manor at such a tense time would raise suspicions. She couldn't jeopardize Much's life and her career for a moment to say goodbye. She would have to wait for an opportunity.  
  
The red headed young guard had just retrieved her arrows and was walking agitatedly away from the target to shoot again when she spotted Sarah coming towards them. The servant looked nervous and uncomfortable as she neared them. She always looked nervous, Piper reasoned, but in the presence of the guards she seemed pale and terrified. Sarah avoided contact with every set of curious eyes that she passed. She walked straight up to Richard, who had stopped his pacing upon her arrival. She never looked at him, preferring to keep her focus on the ground in front of her. "He wants to talk to you." She muttered shyly. She chanced a nervous glance around at the guards and then spun on her heals and walked away quickly.  
  
Richard regarded his companions, then sighed in relief. "Finally, something!" He growled and followed Sarah to Mark Manor. Those that were left behind exchanged carefully guarded looks, and then went back to distracting themselves. It would probably be another long wait.  
  
**********  
  
It didn't take as long for Richard to return as Piper expected. Her hands were stiff with the cold and shooting and she was warming them by Walter's fire. It was through the flames of the fire that she saw Richard striding towards them purposefully. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around the fire for news. Richard met them at the fire and got straight to business.  
  
"Prince John has heard about the attacks in the forest." He started. "He's concerned about the security of Sherwood Forest and has decided to come here himself to oversee their capture. We need to find the outlaws that are responsible fer these attacks before he gets here; we don't want to start a war.  
  
" Tomorrow mornin' we'll meet here before the sun comes up. Then we'll split into pairs and search the forest. We're lookin' fer the outlaws' hiding place. If yeh find it, yer to come back here immediately and wait fer the rest of us. We're not tryin' to get ourselves killed by attackin' an army of outlaws alone. We'll decide how teh proceed after we've found them. Fer now, go home and get some rest. We'll need it tomorrow."  
  
Piper watched Richard walk away from them once again. Now she noticed how tired he looked. His head hung down a little and his pace was slow and lethargic. Piper supposed that he had lost friends because of the taxes. So many people had been chased from their homes, and they were given no reason. How many of Richard's childhood friends had been forced into the forests? How many of them would never forgive him for what he did and for who he worked for? It was probably true about all of them. Divisions were being made in the town and the Sheriff and his guards were now finding themselves in a very lonely place. They couldn't trust Prince John's supporters, but they had lost the trust of King Richard's supporters. Piper wondered how long she would be able to keep Much's trust before he turned on her completely as well.  
  
She sighed and forced such thoughts away. They would do her no good. She ambled around the field until the last of her fellows went home. Walter put the fire out and Bear put up the weapons. Piper covered the archery targets to protect them from curious birds. They said their farewells and went off in their own separate directions.  
  
**********  
  
Piper spent the rest of her afternoon pacing the Manor. She had nothing to do but dwell in her own thoughts, a pastime that she didn't relish these days. Her thought were far too dark to spend much time with. She wandered down into the less traveled corridors of the Manor, letting her mind ponder the cacophony of thoughts and feelings she was experiencing.  
  
It was cold deep in the bowels of the Manor. There were no fires to heat the way. Light was also scarce. Piper found that she needed to use a torch from one of the sconces in a more traveled corridor. They never lit these passage ways any more. Piper didn't know why. They had been disused for as long as she could remember. They were old and moldy and damp, and she could see her breath curling and mingling with the smoke from her torch. It was the perfect place to think.  
  
It seemed that some sort of conflict between the Sheriff and the outlaws would be inevitable. How would Much and she reconcile that? Would she have to arrest Much? Would she be able to? Piper saw her loyalties split in two. She was willing to die for the Sheriff and King Richard. She was even willing to kill for them if necessary, but she was not willing to kill Much. He was different. She was in love with him. She punched a wall in frustration. "Damn love!" She cursed to the silent walls. Life was much simpler and easier without it. "Damn Much for becoming my friend, and damn me for falling in love with him!" She punched the wall again, harder this time, and gasped as her knuckles split and bled from the impact. She sunk down against the wall until she was sitting on the clammy ground. "I can't choose between duty and love. I can't." Her voice faded into a whisper. "I can't."  
  
**********  
  
By the time the sun began to set and a light snow began to fall, Piper had made a decision. She couldn't choose between duty and love, so she would have to do everything in her power to avoid that choice. She made her way quietly to her chambers, a plan formulating in her head.  
  
She stopped short of her door when she saw the looming figure leaning against the wall next to it. Philip Mark looked as though he was deep in thought. His eyes were ringed with dark circles and his black hair was unkempt. His head was lowered, but his eyes stared, unblinking, at a spot beyond the floor and beyond the Manor.  
  
At first, he didn't see Piper. She didn't move, paused in a moment of indecision. Should she leave? Should she slip away quietly and hope that he didn't notice? She wasn't given the opportunity. He looked up and his eyes bore into hers. She had the feeling that he knew she was there all along. Then she got the unnerving feeling that he knew what she was planning.  
  
"You've been thinking." Was all he said in the way of a greeting. Piper remained silent. Eventually the Sheriff continued. His voice was deep, but there was a rasp to it. He had probably been arguing with the greasy Norman nobles all day. He had probably been drinking all day as well. Piper recognized that look that he had. It was the look he had after the Lady Marian had come and gone.  
  
"I suppose a lot of us have been thinking. How did we let it get so far? Why do we have to play the part of the villains? Why do we have to hurt the ones we care about." His voice had a hard edge to it by the last statement. Piper kept her face impassive, but her heart was racing. Was he talking about her and Much, or his own situation with his friend, Lord Robert? He gave nothing away, and neither would Piper; not until she knew what he knew.  
  
"Sir, is there something you wanted?" She asked cautiously.  
  
He regarded her, and then smiled humorlessly. "Have you always been so formal? Or is it caution? Yes, it's probably caution. I'm sure you have a few secrets of your own. We all do. You do well to guard them. Hmm," He made a sound that was almost a laugh. "You probably learned that from me. Probably the only thing you learned from me." His voice trailed off into a whisper.  
  
There was a silence between them. It was brief, but it gave Piper the chance to realize what Philip had said. He didn't know about Much. She relaxed inwardly with relief. Then he snapped out of his revere and focused back on the conversation at hand. "Just don't let your secrets interfere with your duty."  
  
"No sir."  
  
He nodded, satisfied. Then, he saw fit to change the subject without telling her. "So I assume that Richard spoke to you about tomorrow."  
  
"We're going into Sherwood Forest to look for the Outlaws' camp." She wasn't certain why they were having this conversation. This was the closest thing to a father/daughter talk they had ever had, or would ever have. It was strange, and made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't like the attention she was getting. She wished that he would finish the conversation and leave so that she could do what she needed to do.  
  
Philip Mark stood up away from the wall. "I want you to go alone. You know the forest better than any of the other guards. I'm not certain how you learned your way around the forest. It's one of your secrets, I suspect. You'll have a better chance of finding the outlaws on your own. I already spoke to Richard about it. You'll leave separately from the other guards and proceed as you see fit. Any questions?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good." With that, he brushed past her and stalked down the dim hallway without a glance back. Piper watched him go and shook off the vague feelings that were asserting themselves. She didn't understand them, and she didn't have time for them.  
  
"Focus, Piper" She growled at herself and went inside her chamber. There she changed out of her guard uniform and into something less conspicuous. She didn't wear dresses very often anymore. They were cumbersome and got in the way, but that didn't mean she didn't own any. The one she put on now was simple, rust colored wool. The skirts were not very full and would hopefully not get caught on the underbrush too much. Over the dress she threw a heavy wool cloak to protect her against the cold of a December night.  
  
She carefully listened at her door to make sure that there was no one in the hallway to see her leave. Certain she was safe, she pushed open the door and stepped out. 


	12. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 10. Sorry it took a while. It was personally difficult to write. Warning for some violence and adult situations, but nothing graphic. I love the reviews, so keep 'em coming!  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Piper felt a sense of urgency flowing through, forcing her to move on through the forest despite the cold burning in her lungs. She knew this territory and her feet adeptly avoided the underbrush and snags that her eyes couldn't see. She had walked this way so many times that she hardly paid attention to her path. Instead, her mind struggled with what she was about to do.  
  
She arrived at the place. It could hardly even be called a clearing. It was just a patch of grass surrounding an oak tree. There was enough room for two people to sit without being scratched by shrubbery. In the pale glow of the moon and stars, Piper could see that Much wasn't there. She breathed out a white cloud of disappointment. They never planned a meeting. Both agreed that it could be dangerous to do so. Piper knew that Much was around, and would be by sometime before morning. This was how a meeting occurred. This was the best way to keep Much safe. If Piper knew where he and the other outlaws were hiding, then she would have to report it to the Sheriff. So this was how it had to be.  
  
Piper wrapped her wool cloak around her body and sat down against the tree to wait. She wasn't certain how long she waited, but she tried to keep her mind occupied with thoughts of Much only to keep the cold away. She became so lost in thought, that she didn't hear Much sneak up on her. She was startled with the sudden realization that she wasn't alone, and she jumped to her feet reaching for a weapon that she didn't have.  
  
He smiled a small but genuine smile at her reaction. "Ever vigilant." He teased quietly. They embraced and shared a tender kiss before sitting together under the tree. Much caressed her cheek with his fingertips and stared deep into her eyes. Piper had to close her eyes and turn away to remind her why she was there. "Much..." She began, but he cut her off before she could continue.  
  
"Whatever you're about to say, don't. I don't think I'm going to like it. Let's just enjoy the moment for a while." He leaned in to kiss her again, but she turned away. Damn, this is painful. She thought. She wanted nothing more than to let Much continue with whatever he had planned, but she was loosing her will every second.  
  
"I can't do this. If we start, I won't be able to ask you what I need to ask you." Much traced a path with his hands from her face to her shoulders, and then down along her arms until he was holding her hands. Then he waited patiently for whatever she needed to tell him.  
  
Piper took a deep breath. "You need to leave Sherwood."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You need to leave Nottingham. I can't explain, but you need to get as far away from here as possible. The forest isn't safe and you need to go, just till this is all over."  
  
"No."  
  
Piper's voice grew desperate. "Much, please..."  
  
"No!" He insisted. "This is my home. This is all I have left. I can't run. There is no place for me to run to. Wherever I go, I'll be homeless and penniless. To the Normans, that's the same as being an outlaw. I can't escape this. I need to stay and fight."  
  
"But Prince John..." Her voice caught in her throat. She couldn't tell him that Prince John was coming. She couldn't risk that he would tell the other outlaws. If they were prepared for the Sheriff's attack, it would only increase the chances of a bloody confrontation. "Prince John is too powerful. You can't fight him, and I can't protect you if you stay."  
  
Much smiled at that. "I'm a big boy, Piper. I can take care of myself." He stood up and pulled her with him. "I've upset you, and for that I am sorry. I can't see what is in our future, but whatever it is, we can..."  
  
"You're going to die!" Piper pulled away from him. "You will, or I will, or we both will. This won't end happily. It can't possibly end well, and you're so stubborn you won't even listen to me. Well damn you to hell, Much!" Her eyes were full of tears and she turned from him and ran.  
  
"Piper, wait!" She heard Much call after her, but she didn't stop. She didn't even slow down. She knew he was running after her, but he wouldn't catch her. He knew t he forest better than she did, but she was fueled by grief and fear. She ran all the way back to the Manor. She didn't pay any attention to the gnarled branches and sharp thorns that tore at the hem of her dress and her legs. She ran until her legs felt like they would buckle, and she kept running. She didn't stop until she reached her chamber, where she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep crying.  
  
**********  
  
Piper woke up the next morning feeling numb. It was still dark and very cold when she fell out of bed and got dressed in her uniform. The fireplace had burned down to it's last embers, which barely left enough light to see by, so she lit a candle from its paltry heat.  
  
She finished dressing and dowsed the fire, choosing to keep the candle to help light her way through the halls. The Manor seemed to have a personality of its own; Piper had always believed that. In the daytime, it seemed old and tired and forgetful. It was an old place, and bound to have many forgotten secrets. The ancient wooden beams would frequently creak and moan in an attempt to remember something just out of reach; something important.  
  
At night it was a different place entirely. The Manor seemed to wake up when everyone else was going to sleep. It was as if the moonlight rekindled the memory of the Manor's former glory. There was an air of anticipation in the Manor at night. The walls became cold and alert, and droughts would sweep through the halls, making torch-light shiver with excitement. That was the personality of the Manor at night.  
  
At the dark time before morning, the Manor became sinister. The hallway breezes that were, just a few hours ago, exciting, were now dark whispers of some terrible secret. The creaking of ancient timber supports became dry raspy cackles. The oppressive atmosphere set Piper's resolve for the task at hand. She quickened her pace to leave the Manor for the forests beyond.  
  
Outside, the moon shown sharp and clear. It was bright and low in the sky. Piper could see faint signs of dawn about to break. The sky was deep gray instead of the vast black of midnight. The stars were just starting to fade, and every now and then, she could hear the cry of a raven that were getting an early start to the day.  
  
The determined guard moved quickly over the fields of Philip's lands. The frost covered grass crunched beneath her feet in a satisfying way that she might stop to enjoy under other circumstances. As things stood, she simply made note that the frozen earth might make it more difficult to move silently on certain terrain.  
  
By the time she reached the guard house, she had already adjusted her step to the crisp ground. None of the other guards had arrived yet, but Piper had little doubt that they would show up at any moment. She collected her bow and a quiver of arrows. She already had a dagger in it's sheath at her side. Since this mission was to find but not engage the outlaws, a sword would be unnecessary and cumbersome while traveling through the dense forest. The bow and dagger would be enough to defend herself if something should go wrong.  
  
Finishing at the guard house, Piper moved on towards the forest. By the time she reached the forest's edge, the sky had lightened further. The sun would be breaking over the horizon in a few more minutes.  
  
And so she began what would soon become a long and tedious task of searching. She started her search on some of the more frequented hunters' paths. These were footpaths that most of the woodsmen of the area knew about and used, but they were also used by outlaws, and she knew that they led to less frequented and more treacherous paths.  
  
She moved from one to another, looking for tiny signs of recent travel. Snapped twigs and disturbed earth all told stories. Piper was not the best tracker in Nottingham. She had difficulty deciphering the difference between a hunter's heavy confident footstep, and an outlaw's light cautious one. It made the task at hand more difficult. By noon she was tired and frustrated. She had followed several promising leads that ended with disappointment. She found herself by the half frozen stream that also ran through Philip's property. She rested beside it, trying to decide where she would look next. She had exhausted most of the paths that she knew about, and would have to travel deeper into the forest if she was to be successful.  
  
"They can't be too much further in." She mumbled to herself as she threw a stone at the thin layer of ice over the running water. "They have to be close enough to the main roads to be able to reach all of them in only a few hours. I wonder..." Her musings turned silent again. Not too far away was a main road that led away from Nottingham. If she walked for perhaps half an hour down that road she would come to a fork. She began drawing a map in her mind. Between the two forks, there was a section of forest with no footpath. No one ever traveled through that territory. Some said it was haunted; others said the terrain was swampy and unavigable. Whatever the reason, Piper never saw any reason to travel through there. It was far away from Nottingham and held little interest to her. She smiled, it was well hidden, away from the city, but close enough to the roads to make their robberies and murders possible.  
  
"I have them." She whispered as she jumped to her feet.  
  
"We have you." Said a predatory voice from above. Piper jumped, startled by the realization that she was not alone, and looked up in alarm, as three figures dropped from the trees. A gasp escaped her lips once the obvious leader of the trio presented himself.  
  
"Scarlett!" Piper backed up a few steps, feeling the first waves of fear roll down her spine. He had been an outlaw when she was a child, although monster might have been a more appropriate term. Although he occasionally stole a horse or a bag of gold, his passion was for rape and murder. He had gotten his name after raping a girl of only 14 years, and bathing in her blood afterwards. Since then, he always wore a red leather vest, to strike terror in the heart s of his victims.  
  
There had been a massive manhunt for him after he killed that girl. They never found him, but did find three more of his victims in the following weeks. After that, there was nothing. Everyone thought he had either been killed, or had moved on to another town. Still, this man before her was unmistakable from the old wanted posters; red vest, long blond stringy hair, haggard, unshaven face, and inhuman black eyes. Scarlett was back.  
  
He smiled, showing off several rotting teeth. "I'm glad I haven't been forgotten, but I'm confused. Since when has the guard's uniform been the height of lady's fashion? Although I must say, it's quite..." He raked his lecherous eyes over her body and she had to resist the urge to retch. "...flattering on you." He finished.  
  
Scarlett took a step closer, and Piper took a step back. She was aware of his two compatriots closing ranks behind her, but she was finding it difficult to fight the urge to retreat.  
  
"I see my legacy has not been forgotten. But don't be misled. The stories they told about me don't come close to the reality." The red vested monster moved to close the gap between himself and his prey. At that moment, Piper's instincts kicked in. She turned to face the two outlaws behind her.  
  
They both wore identical dead expressions and dumb sneers on their faces. She didn't want to fight. She wanted to get away, and these boars were the door. She surprised the first with a kick to his groin. The second man tried to grab her. She dropped to a crouch and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground, but grabbed her leg before she got a chance to run. She lost her balance and hit the ground hard. Her bow and arrows fell from her arms, out of reach and useless.  
  
She twisted and kicked to free herself, but the outlaw held on tight. Then she felt a pair of hands seize her arm. She was flipped onto her back. The sight of Scarlett standing over her galvanized Piper to fight harder. She struggled and kicked and screamed in rage. Scarlett was joined by the man who had been holding her leg. Both of them pushed her to the ground. The feel of hands pressing against her in such a dominating way clouded her judgment with panic.  
  
"Gerrard, you pathetic waste, stop whining and give us a hand!" Scarlett barked at the third man, who was still curled on the ground from her initial attack. Gerrard crawled over to them and took Scarlett's place. Scarlett took up a new position, straddling Piper's waist. Though it seemed futile, Piper struggled even harder.  
  
Her assailant only smiled. "Keep fighting little one." He growled. "I like it that way." He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. In that moment, Piper saw her one small chance for escape. She turned her head towards his calloused hand an bit down hard. She managed to catch his palm with her teeth, and tasted blood. Scarlett screamed in rage and pain and tried to pull away, but Piper wouldn't let go; not yet. Her other two attackers backed away from her in shock as she and the murderer fought for possession of his hand.  
  
Finally, he pulled free, instinctively jumping off and away from her. Before he had a chance to realize what he had done, Piper was on her feet, pulling the dagger from it's sheath. She stood crouched like a threatened snake, her dagger ready to strike the first person that came near her.  
  
Gerrard and his friend seemed ready to give up. This girl was obviously not as helpless as she appeared, and they were more than willing to leave in search of easier prey.  
  
Scarlett, on the other hand, was enraged by his bloodied hand. "You're going to pay for that, you little wench! It was going to be relatively quick and painless. Now, i'm going to take my time."  
  
Gerrard looked on nervously. "Will, I think she's a real guard. I heard about her. Sheriff's girl. She's the one that chased Robin Hood out of his house. Maybe we should..."  
  
"Shut up you little weasel! Never mention Locksley's name to me. You're lucky I don't kill you right now. Still, Sheriff's girl, huh? Might be fun to leave him pieces of you when I'm done with you." He lunged at her, but Piper was ready. She slashed at his belly and again at his throat. Both times, he dodged. On her third try, he managed to grab her wrist. He backhanded her across the face. Piper let go of the knife and instantly realized her mistake. Stupid! She scolded herself silently.  
  
Now it was her turn to dodge. She noticed instantly that he went for the throat...literally. She ducked under his first attack and side stepped the second. Then, while he was still regrouping, she landed a well placed kick to his hand. The knife went flying out of his grip.  
  
What happened next was a flurry of motion. Both opponents fought with the ferocity of wolves. They used every trick they knew. Scarlett attacked relentlessly, never giving Piper the chance to recover. Piper conserved her energy by simply avoiding his attacks. She attacked sparingly, and only when an opportunity arose.  
  
Suddenly, it happened. Both had bruises and scrapes, and were breathing heavily from the exertion of their battle. They had some distance between them, and just for a moment, Scarlett paused before his next attack. In that moment, Piper saw what his next move would be. He was going to charge her. He was going to try to wrestle her to the ground using the force of a running attack. Piper knew that if he succeeded, she would have no chance for escape.  
  
Scarlett made his move. He was fast; almost too fast for Piper to react in time. For a heart stopping moment she though This is it. , but then instinct kicked in. The moment before he reached her, she crouched down into a ball. When his hands reached for her, there was nothing there. His feet tripped over her huddled form and he went sprawling onto the forest floor. Quickly she jumped back up to finish the fight. She didn't see the large, heavy tree branch until Scarlett swung it at her face from his prone position on the ground. It cracked against the side of her head, splitting the skin just above her left eye, and trailing burning red gashes down her cheek with it's sharp ends.  
  
Stars erupted in front of her eyes from the blow, and she fell to the ground, to stunned to realize the danger she was in. Her vision began to clear just in time to see Scarlett pick her knife up from the ground. He said something, but she couldn't focus on his words. Blood began to trickle into her eye, and she futilely tried to wipe it away.  
  
With her one good eye, she saw the knife. She saw Scarlett step over her and raise it, and she realized that she was completely helpless to do anything about it. Please make it quick. She prayed silently, but refused to look away.  
  
The knife came down, and fell harmlessly beside her. Scarlett roared in shock and pain, an arrow suddenly protruding from his forearm. He turned his attention to his new opponent. Piper's gaze sluggishly followed his. On the opposite bank of the stream, Much stood with another arrow notched and aimed at Scarlett's heart. "Get out of here you murdering son of a bitch, and if I ever see you again, I'll kill you." His voice was low and dangerous. Piper had never heard him use that tone of voice before.  
  
Scarlett smiled through his pain. "Much my boy, how are you? I suppose you've already taken up with that Locksley fellow, and yet, you protect the Sheriff's girl." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "It's a shame really. You know she'll only get you killed in the end." Much pulled back the arrow, ready to let it go, but Scarlett and his cohorts were already slithering back into the forest,  
  
When they were gone, he jumped across the stream and rushed to Piper's side. "Are you all right? Did he...he didn't...?" The young outlaw couldn't bring himself to ask the question. "I'll heal." She reassured him. "When did you become so good with a bow?" A shot to the forearm was very difficult, and Piper was looking for anything to distract her from what very nearly happened to her.  
  
Much smiled lopsidedly. "I didn't." He confessed. "I was aiming for his heart."  
  
Piper snorted and then winced at the pain it caused. "Then you're the luckiest man in the world."  
  
He rested his palm on the right side of her face and looked directly at her. "I know." He said very seriously. He helped her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist or support. "Come on." He led her into the woods. "You can't go back to the Manor looking like that. I've got a friend who can help you, and he knows how to keep a secret." 


	13. Chapter 11

Wow, I've gotten a lot of reviews since the last chapter, and all I can say is thanks. It really made me feel good to know people are enjoying my story. This chapter is a little shorter than most , but I wanted to let you know how things turned out after the Scarlett episode. A lot of people have been asking me who Piper's parents are. There's even been some speculation. All I can say is that she won't find out who her paresnts are. I don't even know if they're still alive. They were outlaws, but they weren't bad people. They did what they thought was best, and they did it out of love for their baby. I can assure you that her parents are not any characters that I am currently writing. When they left her at Mark Manor, they left Nottingham forever. I may consider doing a short story about them after this one is through. It depends on how life consuming grad school is going to be. Enjoy!  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Piper had no idea where they were. She stumbled through the forest, leaning on Much for support. She let him guide her. Her head wound was making it difficult to keep her focus or her balance, and she kept stumbling over rocks and tree roots.  
  
"Where are we going," she mumbled. Much held a low hanging tree branch out of the way so that she could pass. "I told you," he said. "I'm taking you to a friend."  
  
The rest of the journey occurred in silence. Neither friend was ready to fully consider what had just happened, or what might have happened. Much distracted himself by concentrating on helping Piper. Piper needed no such distraction. Shock was setting in, and her mind was wandering in a pleasant haze.  
  
Before she knew it, they were coming up to a small dwelling surrounded by trees. It wasn't run down enough to be considered a shack, but it didn't quite have the charm of a cottage either. It was perhaps best described as a small but tidy hut. "I've never seen this place before," Piper mumbled.  
  
"Tuck," Much called out at the hut. "It's me, Much. I need a little help here!"  
  
In response to his calls, the door to the hut opened, and out came an older man with a grizzly gray beard, beneath flushed cheeks and a pair of squinting laugh-lined eyes. What was most noticeable about the man however was his considerable girth, neatly packaged in a brown, tattered friar's robe.  
  
"Much," the old man scolded. "Why all the yelling..." His voice trailed off when he saw Piper. "Oh Lord in Heaven. Bring her inside."  
  
He turned around quickly and went inside to prepare a space. Piper let Much carry her inside as well. Her head was pounding and her stomach was turning and if this man, whoever he was, could help her, then she would willingly accept it.  
  
When they entered the hut, Piper was met with a warm cozy feeling. There was a fire burning in the fireplace. It didn't take much for the tiny space to fill with heat and immediately, Piper could feel the cold leaving her body. There was also the smell of fresh, hearty food. Piper couldn't tell what was cooking, but there a the distinct scent of rosemary that hung in the warm air.  
  
Tuck, as Much called him, was busily clearing a space for Piper to lie down. He didn't appear to have a bed, but he did have a straw pallet which he rolled out onto the floor. The two men helped Piper to lie down on the pallet, and while Much sat with Piper, Tuck scurried off collecting small jars and bottles.  
  
Much took the chance to talk to Piper while they had some privacy. He picked up her hand and asked her how she was feeling. She nodded, letting him know that she would be fine. He seemed a little nervous about what he was going to say next.  
  
"Piper, I took a risk bringing you here. Tuck is a good friend of mine, he's been like a father to me since I lost the mill. When you return to the Sheriff,"  
  
Piper interrupted him by squeezing his hand. "He's safe," she replied.  
  
Just then, Tuck returned. Normally, Piper would have broken any promise she made to keep an outlaw hidden, but there was something about the elderly man. Piper wanted to protect him the same way that he was now protecting her. He was obviously an outlaw of some sort, but he couldn't possibly be dangerous. Still, she knew that when she was better her decision would weigh heavily on her conscious. She did not like keeping secrets from the Sheriff.  
  
Tuck offered Piper some sort of hot liquid and instructed her to drink it. It smelled like rancid meat, but she was too tired to argue. She took a sip and reflexively spit it out again. It tasted worse than rancid meat. Tuck laughed gently at her reaction. "Let me see if I can fix that a bit," he said. He mixed a few more herbs into the cup and offered it to her. Piper drank, cautiously. It was very bitter, but tolerable. She finished and felt a calm weariness pass over her.  
  
"You'll sleep now. In the morning you'll feel well enough to return to your home." Tuck brushed back her hair in a soothing, paternal way. Piper felt sleep coming quickly. The only thought she had time for before she fell asleep was how nice it would be to have a father like Tuck.  
  
**********  
  
She woke up in a blissful state of oblivion. She had no recollection of what had happened. She shifted slightly on her pallet which aggravated her wounds. The sudden shiver of pain that ran through her body flooded her mind with memories of the previous day. She panicked and began to struggle with an enemy that was long gone. A pair of hands grabbed her by the arms, forcing her down and increasing her panic. She was fighting to free herself when Much's voice broke through her terror.  
  
"Piper, what is it? You're safe! You're okay!"  
  
Piper's heart was racing wildly. She took a few deep breaths and let the smell of rosemary fill her mind. Much was standing over her, trying to ease her back onto the pallet. Tuck was behind him with a pained expression.  
  
"Much," Piper relaxed a little. For lack of anything better to finish up with she added "shoot any rapists lately?" She laughed darkly. Much began to stroke her hair the way that Tuck had before she fell asleep. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"A little over a day," Tuck answered her. "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"A day," Piper asked in alarm. "I have to go. They'll be worried."  
  
Both Much and Tuck tried to stop her from getting up, but Piper would have none of it. She pushed her way past them and started for the door.  
  
"Piper please! You're still hurt. Think for a moment what's happened to you."  
  
Piper spun on the lean outlaw and the fat friar. "You want me to think about it? I can't think about anything else! Now I'm going back to the Manor. You can either help me find my way there since I have no idea where the hell I am, or you get out of my way and let me find my own way!" Before she left the hut she addressed Tuck. "I shall repay your kindness with silence. It isn't enough, but it will have to do." Then, she was gone.  
  
"Is she always like that?" The question fell on empty air, for Much was already out the door and chasing after Piper. Tuck shook his head sadly as he began to put away the pallet. "As long as they don't ask me to perform the wedding ceremony. I would be likely to get killed in the battle that would follow."  
  
Much trailed behind Piper silently. The only time that he made any comment was when she began to wander in the wrong direction. Both took the time to dwell in their own thoughts.  
  
While Much's mind was filled with concern and with violent fantasies of Scarlett being torn to pieces by bands of outlaws, Piper could not shake the images of the previous day. She felt on edge and threatened in a forest where she had always felt confident. She had gone from the predator to the prey in one day, and she did not like it.  
  
Piper's thought slowly moved from her harrowing experience to what was to come. She was returning to the Manor, and as the fog cleared in her head, she was just beginning to understand the implications of that. There was no way that she would be able to hide her injuries from the Sheriff or the guards. She would have to explain to them what happened. She would have to admit her failure. I let a dangerous criminal nearly rape me and then escape. I shouldn't even be allowed to be a guard.  
  
Her thought grew darker as the journey progressed. Finally, they reached the edge of the forest. Both stopped and waited in silence for something to be said. It was Much that broke the uncomfortable silence. "Piper, I can't say that everything will be all right because I just don't know anymore. I can say that once the outlaws hear that Scarlett is back, that bastard son of a whore won't stand a chance of escaping. I only wish that you and I weren't a secret, because then I could save t hat pile of rat's droppings for you to deal with."  
  
Much's comments and colorful language encouraged a smile on Piper's otherwise brooding face. "Well I suppose you'll just have to bring me a souvenir. Perhaps a finger, or better still, his head on a platter. But that's only if you and your friends get to him first."  
  
"You're not thinking of going after him yourself, are you." Much didn't seem happy at the prospect, but Piper didn't care. "He hurt me, and I intend to hurt him back. Remember Much, I'm a guard. I'm not going to wait for someone to fight my battles for me. I fully intend to make Scarlett suffer before I kill him."  
  
"Piper..."  
  
The red haired soldier raised her hand to silence him. "There's no discussion. I can't convince you to leave Sherwood, despite the danger you put yourself in. You can't convince me to play the lady in distress. We'll just leave it at that."  
  
Before Much had the opportunity to argue further, Piper planted a searing kiss on his lips. She turned and started down the road to her home, leaving a very stunned outlaw in her wake. 


	14. Chapter 12

Here's chapter 12. Still not a lot of action, but some important plot exposition, an encounter with the Sheriff, some emotional healing and...Marian actually appears on the scene! Remember, this story is from Piper's point of view. Marian isn't a bad character or even a weak character, but Piper has her own opinions about her that show up in this chapter.  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Piper moved nervously through her home. She avoided the training field and the kitchen, and was now listening intently for footsteps. She knew that she couldn't avoid discovery forever, but she wanted to delay it as long as possible. She wasn't sure she was ready to explain what had happened. She shivered as the memory passed through her mind once again.  
  
A slow tide of relief began to wash over her as she neared her room. There had been no sign of people so far, and she was nearly safe. She knew that it was her duty to report immediately either to Richard or the Sheriff, but once she left Much at the forest's edge, all she wanted to do was to crawl under the blankets of her bed and sleep until she was able to wake up from the hellish nightmare of the past two days.  
  
A few paces from her door, Piper's heart froze. Heavy footsteps were fast approaching. She recognized the determined, purposeful tread. The Sheriff would soon be there. Piper looked around, with the brief hope that there was someplace to hide. There wasn't. Even if she tried to escape into her room only a few feet away, the sound of the old oak door scraping against the stone floor would alert him to her presence. So, Piper took a deep breath and readied herself for the confrontation that was about to come.  
  
Because she heard him coming, Piper saw the Sheriff before he saw her. He rounded the corner with his head lowered in thought, and Piper could tell that he was troubled. He was concerned about something.  
  
She shifted her weight nervously, the slight movement stirring her guardian out of his reflection. Piper was taken completely by surprise when he gasped at her battered appearance. "What the hell happened to you," he asked hoarsely as he rushed towards her to take stock of her injuries.  
  
Piper didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to think. She always hoped deep down inside that the Sheriff did care for her like a daughter, but she could never believe it. As far as she knew, he only ever saw her as one of his guards. Now, after everything that had happened to her, she was facing this uncharacteristic display of concern, and it was almost too much for her to bear.  
  
She took a deep breath to combat the tears that were threatening to appear, and tried to explain in as few words as possible. "I was attacked in the forest, while I was looking for the outlaws. I'm fine."  
  
Philip ushered her into her chamber and sat her down on her bed. In the dim light from the window, Piper watched him cross his arms in front of his chest and take a firm, unmoveable stance. "You are going to tell me who did this to you, and then you are going to rest. I'll send Milly up here to take a look at your injuries."  
  
She didn't want to talk about it. The images that were already running through her mind were dangerously close to overwhelming her. She wanted to defy the Sheriff's request; to fight him in a way, so that she could gain back some of the control that had been taken from her.  
  
She closed her eyes against everything, and felt a single tear escape it's way down her cheek. Philip had just expressed care for her for the first time. If she disobeyed him, she might loose that forever.  
  
"It was Scarlett." Her voice was flat when she said it. She was trying to protect herself from the emotions that she was experiencing. She couldn't help but notice the whispered oath that came from the Sheriff's direction.  
  
"I was by the stream when he and two others came from the trees. I fought them as best as I could," she felt that it was important to let him know she fought. "The other two would have been easy, but Scarlett," she shook her head at a loss for words. "He wasn't human."  
  
"How did you escape? He didn't..."  
  
"No," she answered his question before he could ask it. "He would have. He was about to, but then there was a sound. Something must have scared him off. The next thing I knew, I was waking up on the forest floor. Someone must have found me. They cleaned my wounds, but when I woke up they were gone." She finally raised her eyes to meet his and saw sadness there. His arms were no longer crossed over his chest, and he seemed to be on the verge of a decision.  
  
She shook her head and lowered her eyes again in shame. "I was helpless. I was useless. I let a monster get away to do that to some other poor girl." The full weight of her failure came crashing down on her, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling any longer. She made no sound as she cried, hoping that she would not draw attention to it. There was no way for her to hide the fact, and the Sheriff was soon aware of the pain that she was in. In an awkward effort to comfort her, he sat down next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Surprised once again, this time at his attempted hug, Piper didn't immediately fall into the embrace, neither did she pull away. Instead, she fought for control of her emotions.  
  
When she calmed down enough to stop her tears, Philip stood back up. "I want you to get some rest now. I'll send Milly with some food, and to look at those injuries. You may return to duty whenever you feel ready. I'll let Milly know that there will be no arguments from her. When you feel ready, you should have no trouble from her, but before I go, may I ask you a question?"  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
"Was there anything to suggest that Scarlett was allied with Locksley?"  
  
"I don't think so. He mentioned someone named Robin Hood, I think he meant Lord Robert. He didn't sound too fond of him."  
  
He seemed satisfied with her answer, and left the room with a heavy silence in his wake and too many thoughts for Piper to handle. Without undressing, she curled into a ball and pulled the blankets over her head. Milly be damned, she was going to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Piper spent the next three days recovering from her wounds and sorting out her thoughts. She wasn't even aware of the events occurring outside of her room until the third day, when she went for a walk. First, she decided to visit the kitchen. Milly thought that the quickest path to recovery was through bland, tasteless food. Piper was sick of being sick and was ready to steal something more substantial while Milly's back was turned.  
  
As she neared the kitchen, Piper heard Milly and Sarah talking, and they were using the voices that they only used when they thought she wasn't around. They were gossiping. Piper crept closer, so that she could hear what they were saying.  
  
"....saying is that I am relieved that Prince John won't be coming," Sarah said.  
  
"Don't yeh be mistakin' girl. Those revolts may keep him busy fer a time, but mark my words, when he's done with 'em, he'll be here, expecting us to feed him and all his royal guards."  
  
"Yes, but maybe the King will return before then."  
  
"Maybe. Yer an optimist if I ever met one, Sarah."  
  
Piper backed away from the kitchen, curiosity overwhelming her hunger. Prince John was delayed. They had some time now. She didn't know what that meant. What would the Sheriff do with that extra time? Why had no one told her about this new development? She knew that everyone in the Manor was being very careful around her. Perhaps they thought it would upset her.  
  
There was only one way for her to find out what was going on. It was time to do a little spying once again. It felt good to focus on something other than herself. For the first time in four days, she wasn't thinking about her helplessness. Images of Scarlett were not running through her head. It was a relief to be temporarily free of the memories.  
  
It took very little time for her to find the Sheriff; he was in his chamber, as usual. It shortly became clear that he wasn't alone in there either. The angry alto voice of the Lady Marian could be heard ranting furiously at him from t he wide opened door. Piper had to have some respect for the woman, she was the only person who could get away with verbally abusing Philip Mark. Piper approached the open door as closely as she could without being seen, and listened to what Marian was saying.  
  
"It's absolutely ridiculous. You claim that you're concerned for me, so you're going to arrest me?"  
  
"Marian," the Sheriff's voice sounded wearied. "I'm not arresting you..."  
  
"Of course not, you're only locking me in a room with guards at the door. What are they for, conversation?" There was some shuffling of feet, and Piper heard the clearing of a throat that she recognized as Walter's.  
  
"I know you're going into the woods to see him, and my personal feelings aside, that's just not safe right now."  
  
"Are you afraid one of your guards is going to mistake me for an outlaw, possibly run me through? I know that you're looking for them, and you won't find them. The only threat to me in that forest is you, and I..."  
  
"One of my guards was attacked several days ago."  
  
"Excuse me?" Her tone of voice clearly questioned why that should concern her.  
  
"She was attacked by Scarlett." There was an audible feminine gasp. Without being able to see into the room, Piper knew that Marian had clutched a hand to her breast in a classic distressed lady pose. Piper smirked at the image, despite herself.  
  
"She survived. She's good at that. But Marian, she almost didn't. Piper..." his voice broke at the mention of her name. "....she knows how to take care of herself, better than most men twice her size, and she almost didn't make it. I don't fancy your chances should you run into him while looking for your precious..." he paused for a moment, trying to recall the right words "What are they calling him now, Robin Hood?"  
  
"Sheriff," it seemed as though Marian had regained her composure. She used his title as though it were the worst kind of insult. "your concern for my safety is admirable, but I assure you that I am in no danger..."  
  
Piper began to quietly back away from the door. It was obvious that this argument was going to go on for some time, and Piper did not want to be anywhere near the Sheriff when it ended. She would probably be able to hear the furious loss of temper from her own room. One thing was certain, Marian and the Sheriff were not intending to talk about Prince John.  
  
For the rest of the day, Piper wandered through the halls and over the grounds of Mark Manor. She stopped by the training field to let Richard know that she would be t=returning to duty the next day. The resulting display of concern and fussing by all of the guards in their own way, would put Milly to shame. Each one vowed that they would kill Scarlett in some very bloody and painful way. Piper thanked them all for their concern and restrained the urge to tell them that she would prefer to kill him and a very bloody and painful way.  
  
She excused herself from them after only a short visit. She was uncomfortable with all of the sympathy that she was getting. She didn't want sympathy. Sympathy was for those foolish and useless ladies that preferred to be victims. She was not a victim. She refused to be.  
  
That evening, Piper entertained herself with violent revenge fantasies all carried out on William the Scarlett. She smiled before she went to bed, filing the best fantasies away for later reference. That night, she slept peacefully. Things might not end up alright, but whatever happened she would survive it. She would beat fate, even if she had to use her bare hands to do it. 


	15. Chapter 13

Sorry it took so long. I accidentally wrote another story in between last chapter and this one. There was actually more that I wanted in this chapter, but you've been waiting patiently, and it's starting to get a little long, so I'll tack that to the next chapter. By the way, some good action is coming up in the next few chapters. there's even a little action in this one *^_^*  
  
I'm also planning on totally rewriting this story when I'm finished. I want to completely polish it up and post it on fiction press. net. Hey, it's Robin Hood. They can't catch me on any copyright laws. Anyway, if anyone would be interested in reading the new and improved version(after I'm finished writing the old and flawed version of course) then let me know, or keep an eye out on my author page on fictionpress.net  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
The guards seemed to settle down a bit the following day. When Piper made her appearance at the field, there was no fussing. In fact, her comrades seemed to make a very clear effort to avoid the subject of her injuries and her recent ordeal altogether. She was grateful to them, but also unnerved at the sudden change in behavior. She shrugged it off, assuming that they noticed her discomfort and wanted to avoid any further embarrassment.  
  
Richard called his subordinates around the fire to discuss plans. Because of Prince John's delay, they would have more time to search for the outlaws, but he didn't want to spend too much time in Sherwood. He opted to split the guards into two groups, one patrolling the forests while the other maintained order in Nottingham and carried on with the daily responsibilities of running a city. Piper was put into the second group. She began to protest this decision, but a warning look from Richard silenced her. He was still her superior. She had to follow orders.  
  
She didn't, however, have to like them. She spent the rest of the day, and the rest of the week in a foul mood. She knew why she was being kept from the forest. She was certain that the Sheriff had some say in it, just as she was certain that she would be in this situation if he had said nothing. Philip and Richard both wanted to protect her. It didn't matter how able she was in a fight. It didn't matter that Scarlett could just as easily kill Bear or Walter in a confrontation. She was a woman, and as such, she was more of a victim. She needed to be protected from Scarlett.  
  
she thought as she marched through Nottingham with the tax collector.  
  
**********  
  
Winter passed quickly that year. By mid April, the only thing that remained of Piper's encounter with Scarlett was a long pale scar down the left side of her face, and the violent impulse to break things whenever the outlaw's name was mentioned. It took a long time for her to venture back into the forest to visit Much. Not only did she feel uneasy being alone in the forest at night, but she was also avoiding reuniting with Much. She was terrified that when she saw him again, that he would pity her. She couldn't bare that.  
  
To Piper's delight, she discovered that Much wasted very little time or energy on pity. She found him in Mid March, after an uneasy trek through the midnight forest. Every snap of a twig or rustle of leaves made her hesitate. By the time she reached their meeting place, she was fighting the overwhelming urge to flee back to the Manor. Perhaps Much wouldn't even be looking for her tonight.  
  
Once again he managed to surprise her though. He was already there, hiding in the tree, waiting for her. He dropped from above almost soundlessly, and Piper was more than relieved that she managed to stop the scream of alarm that on first impulse had tried to escape from her throat. She was irritated with herself for her weakness and nervousness. She vowed that she would not allow herself to become a weak kneed and fainting damsel, no matter what the circumstances.  
  
Much took her by the hand and kissed it gently, quelling her fears and irritation in one gesture. "I'm glad you came," he whispered. "It's been getting rather lonely here at night."  
  
"Have you been waiting long then?" she asked, a smile playing along her face. How long had he been hiding in that tree, she wondered. How many nights had he waited for her? She enjoyed the way the questions that ran through her mind made her feel.  
  
In answer to her question, Much shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
"You don't remember?" Piper nearly laughed.  
  
Much laughed too. "Now that you're here, the wait doesn't seem all that important." He pulled her down to sit beside their tree, and for a long while they just watched each other in silence. Then Much's attention was drawn to the scar. Piper was certain that it would be difficult to see in the darkness, but Much found it, and traced a finger down it's length. Piper closed her eyes, trying vainly to block out the flashes of memory that imposed themselves on her mind.  
  
Much noticed her reaction and pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"Please don't be." Piper wrapped one hand around the nape of his neck, and pulled him towards her. She didn't want Much to be sorry. She wanted him to drown out her memories. Their lips met, first gently, and then more passionately, each letting go of their sorrows and fears in the sensation of the other.  
  
As their kissing became more feverish, their hands began exploring each other, pulling their bodies closer. Much knew where these events were heading, and as much as he hated himself for it, he pulled breathlessly away. "Are you sure you want this? After what happened, I would understand..."  
  
Once again, Scarlett seemed to be getting in the way. Well this time, Piper wouldn't let him. "Shut up," she growled and pulled Much's mouth back to hers.  
  
It was still cold in Sherwood, especially at night, and their breath could be seen ascending up to the tree tops, but neither one felt the chill. Piper still blushed when she thought about it. They stretched out together on the still frozen earth, but it might as well have been the finest bed in all of England for all they were concerned. They took their time exploring one another, and in that one night they found many ways of expressing their love.  
  
He tried to be such a gentleman, but underneath it all, he was still a man(a very fine man, Piper thought to herself), and a rogue as well. Of course, she hadn't been much better. There was nothing that Much could make Piper do if she didn't want to, and she found herself more t than willing.  
  
It was nearly morning by the time Piper returned to the Manor. Though still dark and frosty, she could hear the birds stirring in the trees and singing to the approach of spring. She knew that by the end of the day, she would too exhausted to eat, but at the moment, everything seemed right. She chose to revel in this wonderful feeling for the time being, and let all the worries in her life wait until after the sun rose to burden her.  
  
**********  
  
By April, the nights were warmer, and everyone had once again settled into routine. The outlaws stole less frequently more due to the fact that there were fewer nobles brave enough to venture into Sherwood than anything the guards did. The guards still searched the forest, and eventually allowed Piper to search as well. She had no more luck than they did. It was both frustrating and relieving. She wanted to find the outlaws encampment for Philip's sake and because it was her job, but she still feared what that would mean for Much. She didn't even let herself think about what would happen if the Sheriff should find out about the two of them.  
  
In all of that time, thoughts of Prince John's visit were few and far between. The daily struggle of living took precedence for all. It wasn't only the peasants that found themselves struggling to survive. The ransom for the King had been sent a month before. There still wasn't enough money in taxes, but the few nobles who were still loyal to Richard didn't dare wait any longer. Each of them contributed all that they could. Philip's modest store of wealth had been severely depleted, and now he found it a challenge to support himself and those who depended on him.  
  
Piper noticed all these things through the vague haze of love. She spent most of her time thinking about Much, and it infuriated her. How dare he consume her thoughts that way. She didn't mind it nearly as much when she was with him, but when she was target practicing, or running drills with Bear, she found it distracting and irritating. On more than one occasion, she found herself making foolish mistakes on the training field.  
  
"Stupid girl!" Bear roared at her. They had been practicing with broadswords, still one of her weakest fighting skills. Broadswords were too bulky and slow for her taste, and they made her feel awkward. She would much rather fight with short swords.  
  
At the moment she would rather be fighting with a daisy for all the effectiveness she was having with the heavy weapon. Bear had once again disarmed her. He now held her at sword point, her own weapon laying several feet away. More frustrated with herself for loosing again than with Bear for beating her, she batted the sword point away from her with the flat of her hand, and stalked off to calm herself. She didn't want to take out her frustration on Bear, but she also didn't want to be forced to listen to another one of his lectures. She knew she was making mistakes. She knew it was happening too frequently, and that the other guards were beginning to notice.  
  
She was already past the archery range, arms folded over her chest and jaw clenched by the time she heard soft footsteps hurrying towards her. "I know I was being careless, Bear. You don't have to tell me." She refused to turn around and face him. She couldn't stand to see the disappointment in his eyes.  
  
Unfortunately, he wasn't going to give her the option. A hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around gruffly. "What is going on with you?" He locked his eyes with hers, pinning her to the spot with intense anger and concern.  
  
"I know. It won't happen again, I just got distracted. I'm sorry." She tried to pull away from him, but he wasn't letting her go yet.  
  
"I don't believe you. You've been acting strangely for several weeks now. At first I thought it had something to do with Scarlett." Piper balled her hands into tight fists and resisted the urge to punch the closest thing to her, which happened to be Bear. He registered the reaction, but pressed on. "There's something else. Piper, I wouldn't normally intrude on your personal life, but whatever you're not telling us is becoming a problem; one that might get you or one of us killed in a real fight, so either you tell me what it is, or fix it."  
  
The two of them stared at each other, neither willing to break eye contact. After a long moment. Piper conceded "I'll take care of it. It won't be a problem any longer."  
  
"Bear, Piper!" The two guards turned to the sound of Richard's voice. Their red haired leader was striding towards them purposefully. Piper noticed that Sarah was standing at the guard house nervously shifting weight from one foot to the other. Richard looked annoyed, but it was obvious by his expression, that he wasn't willing to explain why.  
  
"The Sheriff has asked to see the both of you immediately. Sarah will take you." He indicated that they should leave right away, and the two nodded without further comment. As they crossed the field, Bear turned a questioning glance over his shoulder at Piper, as if to ask Piper shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. For once she was as uninformed as he was when it came to the goings on of Mark Manor.  
  
They met with Sarah, still not uttering a word, and the three traveled back to the Manor in silence. Sarah's eyes were downcast and nervous the entire time, and Piper noticed that Bear was stealing glances of the older girl from time to time. Piper's brow knit in confusion. It seemed that both Bear and Sarah were aware of something that they weren't speaking of. Did they both know the nature of this meeting? Her mind began on a feverish leap of suspicion. What if the guards were more concerned about her recently poor performance than they made known? What if they had already confronted the Sheriff about this problem? Where they now going to force the truth from her; or perhaps relieve her of her duties? Piper found herself feeling very nervous suddenly, and she spent the rest of the walk with her eyes downcast in doubt.  
  
Sarah ushered them to the Sheriff's chamber door, which was opened and waiting for them. "Thank you," said Bear. They were the first words that any of them had spoken, and in the stone halls, they could hear the sound bounce and ricochet alarmingly about them. It was too loud for Piper's taste, though she kept her discomfort to her self. It had a different effect on Sarah, causing the shy girl to look up briefly and flash a quick smile before dashing away.  
  
"Come in," an irritated Sheriff called them from inside the room. The two guards looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. . They entered the room as martially as possible, neither wanting to give the Sheriff any reason to be disappointed with them. They stood at attention, stoically waiting for whatever was about to come.  
  
The Sheriff was sitting at his oak table, a letter in hand. He appeared to be reading the it, but Piper had the impression that it's contents were already known. He let them wait there in uncomfortable silence while he continued to regard the letter. Piper found herself once again making intuitive leaps. Bear seemed just as nervous and uncomfortable as she felt, and that letter certainly had nothing to do with her. Perhaps she was safe after all.  
  
"I received a message today." Philip folded the paper and stood. "It's from Prince John. He's on his way and should be here within the week." Piper and Bear shared a sideways glance before returning attention to the Sheriff.  
  
"We have nothing to show for the extended grace period we were granted. We have no choice now. We have to be able to present the Prince with proof of our efforts, or he will question my effectiveness and loyalty. I've spoken to Richard already and we have concluded that the only way to capture them is to draw them out of hiding."  
  
"Sir," It was, of course inappropriate for a guard to interrupt the Sheriff while speaking, so Bear waited for a nod from his superior before continuing. "The only time the outlaws come out of hiding is to steal money, and they aren't going t o be foolish enough to try to rob the guards."  
  
"That's why you'll be disguised as a noble couple. I've already let rumors spread in the town that a wealthy lord from France is coming here to meet with Prince John. He'll be bringing his young cousin with him." Philip looked at Piper who forced herself to meet his gaze calmly and impassively. She already decided that she didn't like this plan. Did the Sheriff actually intend her to dress up like a rich lady?  
  
"Arrangements have already been made. The two of you will travel separately by horseback tomorrow. Bear will take the main road through Sherwood and Piper, you'll take the less traveled paths. You'll meet at Lord Gisbourne's estate. Just be careful what you say around him. I believe he is loyal to Richard, but he is not willing to cross Prince John. He will provide you with rooms for the night, as well as suitable clothing and transport. You will return on the main roads, and present yourselves as easy targets for outlaws. The rest of the guards will be in the forest disguised as peasants and foresters. With any luck, they will be able to aid you in the capture."  
  
Bear glanced back at Piper, his face clouded with doubt. He still wasn't sure he could trust her judgment at the moment. In all honesty, she wasn't entirely certain either, but she resented his lack of confidence in her.  
  
"Sir," Again, he waited for permission to speak. Philip granted it with a wave of his hand. Bear chose his next words carefully, wanting to express his concern about her recent behavior, without voicing his suspicion that she was hiding something. He was still trying to protect her. ? She wondered. I can take care of myself.  
  
"Are you certain that Piper is ready for this task? Perhaps..."  
  
"Richard has already spoken to me about Piper's recent performance in training." He regarded her as he spoke. Again, she met his gaze, her face betraying no thoughts or emotions.  
  
"If she feels that she is unfit for this mission, I expect that she would say so. Otherwise, she will perform her duties to the best of her abilities." He shifted his attention between Piper and Bear. "Do I make myself clear?" the question was meant for both of them. They each nodded respectfully.  
  
"Good. I'm relieving you both of your duties for today so that you can prepare for tomorrow. Go now."  
  
Once outside of the Sheriff's chambers and a considerable distance away, Piper turned on Bear. She was in some small way thankful that he tried to protect her, but her anger took a much more prominent place in her emotions at the moment.  
  
"Understand this." Her voice was controlled, but her intense anger shown through her eyes. "I would never put anything in my life before my responsibility to you and the other guards. If you think that I would allow my personal life to interfere with this mission, then you do not remember who you are talking to. I'll see you at Lord Gisbourne's estate tomorrow night." With that she turned and walked away from him. 


	16. Chapter 14

This one's a little short, but hey I'm so proud! I got it out really fast! Aren't you proud of me. This was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but you know how it goes. Just a little fun before things get serious again. Plus, Piper shows off a little of her feminine side.  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Piper didn't immediately return to her chambers or to the training field. She felt herself drawn by curiosity to a part of the Manor that in recent weeks she had avoided. She was going to have to assume the part of a lady in two days;a role that she never considered. She didn't know what fancy ladies acted like, or how they spoke. She didn't know how they carried themselves, and despite the Sheriff's confidence, she didn't think she would be terribly convincing, no matter what manner of dress they stuffed her into. A guard in a dress is nothing more than a guard in a dress.  
  
The only lady of rank that Piper had ever encountered was Lady Marian, and their contact was extremely limited. On the few occasions that they did meet, both treated the other other with suspicion and contempt.  
  
Marian had a sharp wit, and she exerted her own subtle brand of power, by manipulating and bending the opinions whomever she chose. She was subtle in what she did, but it required a certain amount of predictability from the people she manipulated. Marian considered Piper as an anomaly of womanhood. Piper didn't behave in any of the proper ways and therefore was unpredictable and dangerous.  
  
Piper also distrusted Marian. She was aware of the unusual effect that the elegant lady had on her guardian. Marian had a power over Philip that, in Piper's esteem made her dangerous.  
  
Still, Marian was a lady in the truest sense of the word. If Piper wanted to be successful in her next mission, she would have to pass herself off as a lady, at least from a distance. That is why Piper found herself standing outside the Lady Marian's quarters, staring down a very bored Walter. He had received several broken ribs earlier in the month, while trying to calm a frightened horse in the stables. So, he was assigned to light duties until his injuries healed and he was making it very clear to all concerned that he was not happy about it.  
  
"What do you want, runt?" he growled from the shadows as he leaned against the wall beside Marian's doorway.  
  
"I need to speak with her." Piper wasn't going to waste time on his attitude. They both knew that she could handle his foul mood and return it with equal force.  
  
Walter considered his options with Piper. He wanted a fight. He was frustrated with his situation, and wanted someone to take it out on, but Piper's posture made it clear that she would not give him the satisfaction. Eventually his shoulders slumped and snorted. "You can talk to her all you want, but she'll probably just throw things at you." He opened the door to admit her into the room.  
  
Inside, a small fire was still burning in the hearth. The room was elegantly decorated, and Piper suspected that most of the furnishings had been brought from Marian's own estate. She had never seen the luxurious, large postered bed, or anything like it before. The Manor didn't normally house such opulence. The esteemed Lady was sitting by the fire in an ornate, high backed chair, with a half completed tapestry in her lap.  
  
The two women stared at each other with open disdain, and Piper realized that she had no idea what she was going to say to Marian. She had no plan of attack, and realized that Walter's warnings might soon become a reality if she didn't say something quickly. "Why do you do that?" She nodded at the tapestry.  
  
Marian sighed. "What else would you have me do?" She spoke in a way that suggested great patience for an ignorant child. Piper did not like the way Marian spoke to her, but she tolerated it. She couldn't learn anything if Marian was unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Well," Piper suggested in response to Marian's question. "If I were in your situation, I would be trying to escape."  
  
"To where, my home? Philip would only have you fetch me back here. It would be a vain effort." Marian spit the Sheriff's name as though it were a malicious insult. Piper ignored it, choosing instead to pay attention to her movements and gestures, memorizing each one for later use. At the same time, she kept the conversation going, even though she was only paying the vaguest consideration to it. "It's true, it would be in vain, but to not even try; to just allow yourself to be captured without a hint of resistance seems so..."  
  
"Female?" Marian suggested, arching one brow.  
  
"...useless," Piper concluded, allowing only the slightest coldness to color her voice.  
  
Marian sighed, resigned to the fact that she was not going to get rid of Piper until Piper was ready to go. She stood and placed her needlepoint carefully on the chair. There were no windows in the room, so she contented herself with staring at the glowing embers in the fire pit.  
  
"You think he's going to rescue you, don't you?" Piper was surprised by her own leap of intuition. "You honestly believe that if you wait here politely and patiently, then your happy ending will just happen."  
  
"He won't leave me here!" Marian spun on Piper, anger fueling her outburst while the red light from the fire cast a demonic glow over her face. Piper took a step back, forgetting where she was and who she was speaking to. Marian continued, using the deep shadows and red glow on her face to impress her words on Piper. "I don't expect one such as yourself to understand about love. Robin and I love each other, and that is a very rare thing. There is nothing that you or Philip or anyone else can do to keep us apart forever. You can do what you like and think what you like, but when the true King returns, all will be set right again. How will he reward your loyalty, child?"  
  
There was a silence between them while Piper considered her next words. Then she advanced on Lady Marian. She didn't smile. She showed no emotion on her face, but her movements were confident and purposeful. She crossed the distance between them in several steps.  
  
"No one can know what the future will hold. All we can do is hope that our decisions are right and just. I do know this however. Love, which you think I know so little about, is supposed to be a selfless thing. If you love somebody, their well being should come before your own. Your thief would have you wandering through the forest with rapists and murderers so that he can have you, and you would have him storm a small fortress, risking capture and death, to rescue you. That's true love?" Her eyebrow lifted in mock imitation of Marian's earlier expression.  
  
"Meanwhile, the Sheriff risks your spite to keep you out of harms way. He hasn't once tried to take advantage of your position. He asks nothing of you other than your own survival. What a hideous man he is."  
  
Marian scowled at Piper, but said nothing.  
  
"It was an interesting conversation." The red head smiled slightly and left Marian without another word. Just as she reached the door, her instincts and keen hearing took over. She ducked right before Marian's chamber pot crashed against the wood where her head had been. Piper turned back to Marian and flashed her an impish smile. Piper amused herself again. She left, ignoring the contents of the chamber pot as they dripped off the door's surface.  
  
Walter was backing away from the door when Piper stepped out. "Did we entertain you, suitably?" Piper's voice was airy. She didn't care that he had been listening to their conversation. She suspected that he might when she walked in.  
  
Walter spread his hands in concession and smiled lecherously. "I have to do something to pass the time."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes as she walked away dismissively. She didn't have time to bother with Walter. As soon as she was out of his view, her demeanor changed. She straightened her posture and raised her chin. She affected what she thought was a poised, disinterested look. Then she tried to walk, and she finally understood why ladies must wear dresses. There was no way, she concluded, that they could actually look graceful under those wide skirts. Piper tried several times, and made a frustrated sound as she kicked a wall. "Impossible," Piper growled.  
  
She moved on, next practicing speaking. It might not be as important as moving like a lady, but Piper was fully absorbed in the task at hand. "What would you have me do?" She carefully pronounced each syllable, letting the foreign feeling roll around in her mouth. Just for fun she arched an eyebrow.  
  
She began to strut again, looking something like a cautious deer, something like an injured chicken. "It would be a vain effort...a vain effort." Her movements became exaggerated, and her words, overly dramatic. "He won't leave me here." Her hand flew to her breast and she looked as though she were about to faint. "He won't leave me here!" She swooned.  
  
A giggle interrupted her practice, which caused Piper to jump. She had been so lost in her feminine display that she hadn't noticed Sarah walk into view. The poor woman was trying to hide her laugh behind her hand. Piper's face hardened in indignation and she shifted her weight in an attempt to look more threatening. Sarah waved a hand in front of herself. "I am sorry. I'm sorry. I'll stop now." Just as she seemed about to calm down, another fit of uncontrollable laughter hit her, and she bent over breathlessly.  
  
Piper crossed her arms over her chest and set her jaw. She stalked past the laughing servant, trying desperately to hide the burning redness had crept from her neck to her ears and cheeks.  
  
She could still hear Sarah laughing as she rounded the corner and headed for her own chambers. "She's going to tell Milly," Piper grumbled. "then I'll never hear an end to their nagging!" 


	17. Chapter 15

Sorry this next chapter took so long...again. It's been one family emergency after another. I am very pleased with how this on turned out though. I've started playing with the writing style a little in preparation for the rewrite.  
  
A lot of stuff happens in this chapter. We're back into the action packed portion of the story. I hope you all enjoy. Happy Independence Day!  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Piper awoke early the next morning, her heart pounding with anticipation for the days ahead. She dressed quickly and slipped quietly out of her home. It was early yet. The birds were about and moving, but the sky was a pasty predawn gray, and obscured by the thin vestiges of fog that clung to the wet grass. Still there was enough light for her to circle around to the back of the manor, where the stable was located.  
  
She took inventory of the stable. No horses were missing. She nodded in smug satisfaction, knowing that she had arrived before Bear. He thought that she couldn't do her job, perhaps arriving at Gisbourne's estate before him would begin to change his mind. It would certainly be easier for her since she was going straight through Sherwood. Her path would be much more direct.  
  
Piper walked past each horse and greeted it in turn, offering her hand to sniff, or a scratch between t he ears. While the horses had never been officially named, she had given them each a name in secret, just to help her distinguish between them. She chose a dappled gray mare that she liked to call Thunder. Piper liked Thunder better than any of the other horses, because like Piper, she had a very strong will. Only Richard, Bear and Piper had ever successfully been able to ride her.  
  
"Hey girl," she ran her hand down Thunder's long neck. "Would you rather go with me, or with Bear today?" Thunder snorted her indifference and pawed at the ground. "Me it is then."  
  
She saddled Thunder and together, they turned north towards the back field. The fog was clearing away quickly revealing a thick layer of ominous clouds above. Thunder needed no encouragement to break out into a spirited gallop towards the forest. More than anything else, the horse loved to run. Piper let the exhilarating feeling wash over her as Thunder raced over the sloping field past the guard house.  
  
The lands behind the Manor were not exceptionally large, and it wasn't long before they reached the forest's edge and had to slow down slightly to avoid some of the underbrush and loosely packed trees. Piper had taken Thunder into the forest before, so the horse was comfortable navigating it on her own. That left Piper with some time to think. Her mind drifted over the past few months, lingering particularly on the time that she had spent with Much. She smiled at the many pleasant memories that passed through her mind. So little made her truly happy. She loved her job. Fighting was what made life worth living, but Much was the thing worth fighting for.  
  
She had been enjoying thoughts of Much for at least a quarter of an hour before she realized what she was doing and kicked herself. She gave Thunder a pat on the neck. "I bet things aren't nearly as complicated for you, are they?" Thunder snorted in response. "Well as a horse, you focus on one thing at a time. When you're walking, you're not thinking about that stallion back at the stable. Life must be much...clearer." Her only answer was an annoyed shake of the head.  
  
The forest became denser and the clouds overhead darkened. As a light rain started sprinkling the treetops, Piper tried very hard not to think about Much. Thunder slowed down to a walk to avoid tripping over roots and ground cover. Piper ran through fighting moves, weapons, songs, even the names of all of the people she'd helped arrest, to distract herself from her favorite outlaw.  
  
She became so focused on her task, that she didn't notice the rain as it soaked through her uniform. She didn't notice the long hour and a half that passed as she continued on her way. She was just in the middle of mentally reciting one of the songs they sang in the Farmer's Dog, when she was jolted back to reality by Thunder. The horse jerked nervously and pawed the ground, her eyes rolling.  
  
"What..." Piper began, but stopped her question short. She thought she might have heard a weighty rustling in the trees that didn't sound like the natural disturbance of rain or wind. Piper tried to look up, but the rain fell in her eyes, temporarily blinding her.  
  
There was another movement in the trees, the sound of snapping branches. Then a dark shadow swam in front of her streaming eyes and something slammed into her, knocking her off of Thunder's back. Piper fell into the mud, her left knee striking a rock painfully. She heard Thunder scream in alarm and the pounding of hooves as the frightened creature tried to get out of the way. At the same time, Piper pulled herself backwards and blinked the tears from her eyes.  
  
She had to bite back a cry when her vision cleared and she was confronted with a terrifying image of William Scarlett. His long stringy hair dripped rain drops into his haggard face. Piper could see that in addition to the stark crescent shaped scar on his hand, he had acquired several new scars on his face. His wild, cruel smile showed off several missing teeth, and his mud stained clothes were faded and torn in several places.  
  
Scarlett said nothing as he closed in on Piper. Piper pulled herself to her feet, and quickly fell back to the ground. Pain radiated from her left knee down to her foot and up to her hip. She bit back a scream, intent on not showing anymore weakness than she already had. She pulled herself backwards as he loomed towards her again, until she felt her head and shoulders brush against the hard surface of a tree. Scarlett laugh, though it sounded more like a deep rasping cough.  
  
Without warning, he launched himself at her, pinning her needlessly to the ground, as though at any moment she was going to get up and run away. Piper barely resisted, only looking disgusted as he crawled his way up her until their faces were nearly touching. He laughed again, and his breath stank of rot. "No one to save you this time...."  
  
He never finished his sentence. Piper threw a handful of mud into his eyes. "How do you like it?" she sneered. As he backed up a little to clear his vision, she kicked out with her good leg landing her well aimed foot between his legs. She wasn't feeling any pain or fear. She was feeling only the drive to finish what was started months before.  
  
Scarlett realized that despite her injuries, Piper was gaining the upper hand. He tried to back away; to stand up in order to gain the advantage again, but Piper wouldn't allow him. While she grabbed a fistful of his rag of a shirt with her left hand, her right hand reached underneath her for the dagger still attached to her belt. Her eyes never left his, even when they bulged in shock as she plunged her dagger deep into his heart.  
  
It happened so quickly and quietly. Piper was expecting death to be more dramatic. His body jerked reflexively out of her grasp, and then slumped beside her in the mud. Piper waited breathlessly for him to get back up. After five minutes of nothing but rain, she groped around in the mud until she found a stick, which she proceeded to poke him with. Still, nothing happened.  
  
Piper used the tree for support as she painfully climbed back to her feet. Her mind spun with conflicting thoughts and emotions. On the one hand, she had never actually killed anyone before. She was disturbed by how quickly and silently it had happened. Her morbid sense of curiosity kept her wondering whether that would be how she would die. Would she have any warning, or would it be over so quickly that she wouldn't have time to realize that she was dead?  
  
On the other hand, that foul smelling pile of rat intestines was gone for good, and not at the hands of some over protective man. It was certainly fitting that a woman should kill Scarlett. In the end she decided that he was only lucky that she didn't have the time or the energy to further disfigure him as a warning to other filth that thought to mimic him.  
  
"Thunder," she called for the willful horse. "Come on you stupid animal, I'm not feeling too patient right now." Tentatively, Thunder returned to her rider and allowed Piper to struggle up onto her back. She looked down at the body of Scarlett one last time. The knife was still sticking out of his chest. She considered retrieving it for a moment but eventually decided "It's a good knife, but blegh!" She urged Thunder northward towards Gisbourne's estate.  
  
**********  
  
It was mid-afternoon by the time she reached her destination. The rain eased from a heavy downpour into a steady drizzle, which made little difference to Piper. She was feeling cold and painfully uncomfortable, but strangely satisfied with the turn of events.  
  
She exited the forest very close to the estate. It was massive, much larger than the simple but effective Mark Manor. There was obvious wealth in the well manicured grounds and ornate structure of the estate. It took fifteen minutes of quick paced riding to reach the impressively maintained stables. A stable hand was waiting to greet her and take Thunder to be brushed down and fed. Piper almost wished she could stay to have a look at the beautiful animals that Gisbourne's wealth could afford him, but the stable hand let her know that Bear had already arrived and that they were waiting for her inside.  
  
Piper arrived at the main entrance out of breath, having hobbled there painfully from the stables. The entrance was designed to intimidate, she noticed. It was a high, heavy door, guarded by a single man that could easily dwarf Richard. Piper didn't have time or patience to be intimidated. "I've come from the Sheriff. I believe I'm expected."  
  
The guard said nothing. He sized her up, taking his time in doing so; another obvious attempt to intimidate her. After over a minute of squaring off, the large bull of a man snorted and stepped aside as he pulled the door opened. Inside, there was another servant, a small, frightened looking girl with downcast eyes. She could have been no more than thirteen years old. "The Lord is waiting for you. This way please."  
  
She turned and led the way down the main corridor. Piper took in the opulence of Gisbourne's furnishings as they walked. Cozy torches were set into the wall at frequent intervals, highlighting grand tapestries and paintings. Suddenly she realized what a mess she must look like. She was covered in mud still, her short hair hung in dripping wet strands into her face from under her hat, and her limp was becoming more apparent the longer she walked. In fact, it was becoming nearly impossible to ignore the throbbing pain that was radiating through her entire leg.  
  
Fortunately, she didn't have far to travel. The servant led her to the grand hall, which was lit by torches and a large fire at the far end. There were several long oak tables in the vast hall, but only one was occupied close to the fire place. There sat Bear, whose attention had turned towards her when she came in. He seemed to be enjoying a substantial meal. He sat at the end of the table closest to her. At the other end sat the man that Piper recognized as Lord Guy of Gisbourne. He was tall; his height noticeable even when he sat down. He wore fine rich clothes of black velvet and gold trim and kept his long brown hair pulled sharply back underneath his hat. He sat with an aristocratic grace, and a superior disinterest in everything that was going on around him, but Piper saw beyond the facade. Behind the boredom, he seemed to observe everything with a sharp intelligence. She definitely needed to be careful around him.  
  
Down the table from him there was a rather heavyset, and pompous man in ridiculously fancy clothing. He looked disgusted by her appearance, as though she were some mangy dog that had just walked in and began licking itself. Next to him there was a younger woman with severe features and a sour expression on her face. She too was dressed too finely to be taken seriously and there was something about her manner that reminded Piper of the Lady Marian.  
  
All four stood up at Piper's presence. "And this is..." Gisbourne looked not at Piper as he asked the question, but at the slip of a girl next to her. The girl's eyes widened with horror. She had not asked for Piper's name, and therefore could not formally announce her. She was obviously going to be in a lot of trouble for this oversight, despite the fact that, Gisbourne knew very well who she was. It annoyed Piper that he was using his power to frighten a child with the voice of a mouse, so she limped forward before the girl could confess her mistake. "Please pardon my rudeness, Your Lordship. I was sent by the Sheriff. My name is Piper." Her voice was thick with insincere graciousness. She had taken an instant dislike to Gisbourne.  
  
The woman in fancy clothes scoffed. "Am I to understand that this is a guard? No wonder honest Lords and Ladies can't travel though the Forest safely, look what Philip leaves our safety in the hands of!"  
  
"Indeed," Gisbourne raised an eyebrow in mock disinterest. Piper decided to ignore the woman and concentrate her attention on her host. "I also apologize for my appearance. I ran into some trouble." She smiled morbidly. "I took care of it."  
  
She knew that Bear was watching her. She knew that he was probably concerned about her. She decided not to meet his gaze. She would speak with him later. Gisbourne continued. "May I introduce the Lord Geoffrey Renald and his daughter Eleanor," he indicated to his two guests. They both nodded curtly at Piper and sat down with Gisbourne.  
  
"Please, join us and have some food. You must be very hungry from your journey."  
  
Piper nodded in thanks, but tried to decline. "Your Lordship, I'm not dressed for such finery, and I have been injur..."  
  
"I do hope that you are not refusing my hospitality." His voice took on a dangerous edge. Piper smiled tersely and assured him that she wasn't. She sat next to Bear, away from the nobles, who seemed to completely ignore them from that point on. Neither Piper nor Bear were fooled though. They knew that they were being watched closely by Gisbourne. It would be the only reason that he would allow someone with such low status to sit at the same able as him.  
  
They both bowed their heads to the task of eating. Neither gave any hint of the suspicion that they held for their host. After what seemed like a lifetime of pretending to ignore the bland conversation of Lord Geoffrey and Lady Eleanor, Piper heard Bear's hushed whisper from next to her. "Your leg...Scarlett?"  
  
Piper nodded slightly. She risked a sideways glance at him. He was nodding as well. "You deserved the kill." His mouth twisted briefly into a feral grin before returning his full attention to the cold food on his plate.  
  
By the time the nobles had finished their meal the sky was darkening. Piper couldn't have arrived very late in the afternoon and all of that sitting without proper care had caused her knee to swell. She was beginning to worry about how she was going to fight outlaws the following day. She was certain that her knee was useless by now.  
  
Gisbourne bid his two companions good evening, and the quiet young girl reappeared to show the buffoons to their rooms. Then the great hall was silent while Gisbourne filled his goblet with the last of the wine and made his way to the end of the table where Bear and Piper sat.  
  
"I told Philip that he was wasting his time raising the taxes on the peasants. It's like squeezing water from a stone. He should have concentrated his efforts on capturing the outlaws as soon as they became a problem." He paused to gauge their reaction to his comments, but both listened to him with practiced indifference.  
  
"So, now the problem has grown out of his control and it is up to me to save him from Prince John's wrath. Of course, I can't see this ridiculous plan of his working, not if he expects to capture the outlaws with a crippled girl and a brainless animal." Piper could feel Bear tense beside her but she didn't dare look. When it was apparent that he wasn't going to get any type of reaction from the two guards, he sneered and became fascinated with the gold trim on his black velvet doublet.  
  
"Your disguises are already waiting for you in your rooms, the carriage will be outside and ready right after breakfast. Katherine will show you the way." He began to walk out of the hall, but almost as an after thought he turned and looked at Piper. "I have a physician staying here tonight. Perhaps he could look at that leg for you." Piper barely contained her disgust. He had let her suffer all afternoon while there was a physician nearby. He probably got some sort of perverse pleasure out of it.  
  
As soon as Gisbourne left, Bear turned his full attention to Piper. "How bad is it?"  
  
"I don't know. It's swollen. I'm afraid I can't put weight on it." She tried to get to her feet, but she had to lean heavily on her chair. Bear waited nearby to lend his support. Just then, the young girl, Katherine, appeared. "This way please," she said to her feet.  
  
"Could you please take us to this physician first," Bear asked. Piper gritted her teeth as she put a little weight on her left leg. Bear slipped her arm around his shoulder and pulled her along as Katherine led the way to the physician.  
  
Of course, his room had to be one of the farthest from the great hall. He was set up in the servants' quarters where the halls weren't quite as well lit. Piper tripped several times and would have fallen if Bear wasn't supporting her.  
  
Katherine stopped and knocked on a heavy door. There was a muffled response from inside. Piper was no longer paying much attention anymore. She was trying to stay upright. There was some more conversation between Katherine and the man inside the room. Then the door opened. "I'll wait here," Katherine told them as they entered.  
  
The physician was a willowy gray haired man with small bright eyes. "Oh my," he stepped back when he saw Piper, uniformed and mud splattered and limping. Piper wasn't in the mood for any more shocked sensibilities. "I fell off my horse and hurt my left knee, now fix it."  
  
Bear led her to a spare chair and helped her sit down in it. The old man still looked baffled and a little unsure of how to proceed. Bear crossed his arms impatiently over his chest. "Take your time," he suggested sarcastically. The healer looked startled by Bear's comment. "But...b-but..." he stuttered.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes and decided to speed things along a bit. She pulled off her boot and rolled her pants up to reveal her swollen knee. She considered pulling her pants down around her ankles, but that would have required standing and she suspected it would have caused the little man to faint. "This hurts," she pointed to her knee. Both men turned to her as she explained things in a patronizing voice. "I want you to make it stop hurting please," then she smiled. "Before I decide to hurt you."  
  
The man nodded dumbly. He bent over Piper's knee to examine it. "It's swollen," the physician observed.  
  
"I noticed that," Piper answered shortly. He continued his examination. After a while of poking and prodding and asking if various things hurt, he nodded excitedly. "Oh yes...mmm hmmm...bad humors will do that...I have just the thing for you."  
  
"If you say leeches, then I'm going to have to kill you," Piper warned.  
  
The physician's whole face fell in disappointment. Piper didn't feel at all sorry. She wanted to go to bed. She didn't want to spend another hour sitting in a chair while worms sucked out her blood. She knew that leeches were a favorite form of treatment, but she also knew that when the guards treated themselves for similar injuries, they never used leeches and they survived just fine. "I can make a compress for you, but I can't guarantee that it will be as effective as the leeches."  
  
"Fine, just hurry up."  
  
It took ten minutes for the physician to make the compress and another five to apply it and wrap it to her knee. "This should reduce the swelling and some of the pain. Come see me first thing in the morning so I can make a new one." He looked nervously between Bear and Piper and seemed to be considering suggesting leeches again, so Piper pulled herself up and thanked him.  
  
Bear walked her out of the room in a hurry. Katherine was still out there waiting. Their guest quarters were in amongst the other servants'. Katherine showed Piper to her room first. Bear was about to help her into the room, but she held a hand up. "Thank you Bear. I'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning." With that, she let herself in and closed the door behind her.  
  
Her room was clean and warm. While she was certain that it didn't come close to matching the guest chambers of Lord Geoffrey and Lady Eleanor, but it was more than she needed. In one corner of the room was a basin of water and her dress laid out for the next morning. It was green satin with gold trim and gold embroidery down the front. Her attention turned from the dress back to the basin of water. She considered washing herself off before falling asleep. She was absolutely filthy. After only a second's pause she shook her head. The bed was only a few steps away and the basin of water would still be there when she woke up. The next morning she would remember looking at the bed from the doorway, but she would not remember crossing the distance and collapsing into it. 


	18. Chapter 16

I'm warning you now that this chapter is a cliff hanger. It wasn't supposed to be, but if I kept going, it would have ended up being a little long and it probably wouldn't have been done by the time I moved which would have meant a long wait. Yes, I get to live in the tornado infested flood plains of Ohio for 2 years. Imagine my joy.   
  
Anyway, enjoy what's here. I want you to know that I have started editing previous material for the final product on fictionpress.net. Once again sorry about the cliffhanger, but what can I say? I am evil after all.  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
There was a pounding in Piper's head that could only come from her consciousness' effort to aggravate her peaceful sleep. At first the pounding could be easily incorporated into her dream. It bared quite a resemblance to the rhythmic clacking of hooves on stone. Of course, when a parade of horses suddenly showed up in her dream concerning Sir Guy's grand hall, she knew something wasn't right.  
  
The pounding grew louder and more desperate causing the horses stampede and perform impressive gymnastics. "Miss..." a tentative voice floated through the air. Piper was too busy watching a black stallion that was doing cartwheels down Sir Guys banquet table to pay any attention.   
  
"Miss, please wake up." Piper recognized the disembodied voice as Katherine's. The horses began to volte out of the room just as Piper became aware of the pillow underneath her head and the soft warm blankets wrapped around her. One eye opened a crack to let in the the faint daylight that was coming out of the one small high set window.  
  
"Miss," Katherine sounded as though she was about about to start crying.  
  
"I'm up," said Piper, making it plainly clear that she didn't want to be. "Come in."  
  
Now fully awake, she pulled the blankets off and looked at them with distaste. They were now covered in the same dried mud that she had been wearing since the previous day. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and was testing out her left knee when Katherine entered. The servant gasped in horror at the site of her clean bed clothes and of Piper, both stained with mud and blood. "Miss, do guards not wash themselves?" she asked in panic.  
  
Piper shrugged, half ignoring Katherine as she flexed her knee back and forth. It still hurt, but the swelling had gone down noticeably and the pain was tolerable now. Maybe this doctor was worth something after all. She stood carefully and made her way to the basin of water. "I was very tired last night," she explained to Katherine, who followed in her wake making terrified little noises. "Miss, we need to have you ready for presentation in under an hour!"  
  
"An hour? Why did you wake me up so early then?" Katherine was trembling, and Piper sighed, deciding to take pity on the poor girl. "Well lets get ready then. You really shouldn't worry about little things so much. It isn't healthy."  
  
Piper scrubbed her arms, legs and face while Katherine struggled with the rats nest that had become her hair. It was too short to braid or wrap as most ladies did, so after some frustration, Katherine decided to pin it up so that it would be hidden under her hat.   
  
After she was relatively clean, they turned to the task of dressing. Piper was quietly thankful that Katherine was there. The dress looked far more complicated than anything she had ever worn before. She wasn't sure whether she would be able to get into it properly without help.   
  
Katherine didn't reach for the dress first. Instead she lifted the underclothes that Piper apparently overlooked. Piper took one look at the corset, petticoats and hoop skirt and shook her head emphatically. "Oh no, I'm not putting that on. I agreed to a dress, but not that! I can't fight in a corset, I won't be able to breath!"   
  
"Miss..."  
  
"My name is Piper and choose your next words very carefully."  
  
"Piper," Katherine corrected nervously. "These are necessary for the dress to fit properly," Piper shot her a warning glance. "But maybe we could alter them slightly, so that when you need to fight, they won't impair you."  
  
Katherine produced a small knife and made a series of tiny cuts in the seams. "You'll have to be very careful with it before you fight or it will fall apart and look wrong even from a distance." Piper smiled. "But when I start to fight..." She understood Katherine's reasoning. "all right, could you help me with it?"  
  
Katherine helped Piper put the restrictive clothing on. The corset was extremely uncomfortable, pushing her body into a shape that it was never meant to hold. The petticoats and hoop skirt threw off her center of balance which, in addition to her healing knee made it difficult for her to stay on her feet. After the underclothes came the dress. The heavy satin added to the weight that seemed to be pulling her towards the ground.  
  
A dark green hat with a long beaded train which hid her hair completed the outfit. Piper practiced moving in the dress. "Do me one more favor, Katherine," Piper turned to the slight girl, awkwardly. Katherine raised her eyebrows in question. "Kick me if I start to make a fool of myself."  
  
Katherine smiled. "You won't. You almost look like a real lady, except for the hair."  
  
Piper smiled back, taking Katherine's words as a compliment. Then realized there was one thing missing. "Where exactly am I supposed to keep my weapons?" Her bow and her sword were both propped up against the foot of the bed.  
  
"I'll have them brought to your carriage along with your uniform."   
  
"Wonderful. Thank you." They left the guest chamber for the grand hall. They stopped at the physician's quarters first. Piper's new attire made it very difficult for him to inspect her injury. It was fortunate for her that she was not a very self conscious person, because having an elderly man crawling up one's skirts would be a very mortifying experience to most young ladies.  
  
"Well it's healing as well as can be expected," commented the physician in a voice muffled by layers of fabric. He emerged from under her dress and looked up at her with a critical eye. "I still say the leeches would have worked better," he admonished. "I've changed the dressing. It's all I can do for now. I would recommend not putting too much strain on it, but I know my recommendation counts for little with you."  
  
Piper thanked him as politely as she could and then left him. She practiced moving gracefully down the hall. Katherine followed behind, desperately trying to hide her amused smile behind her hand. She could no longer contain her laughter when Piper began quoting the Lady Marian. She even swooned a bit for the girl's entertainment.   
  
Just before they arrived at the grand hall, Piper assumed a dignified pose. She could hear the voices of Sir Guy and his two noble guests. "I want to make a grand entrance," she whispered to Katherine who smiled conspiratorially.   
  
Katherine walked into the grand hall. "The Lady Piper of Mark, your lordship."  
  
Piper strode purposefully into the hall, her nose in the air and her expression disinterested. She did her best to imitate the Lady Eleanor and was having a lot of fun doing it. Everyone in the hall stood before they knew what they were doing. She ignored them and moved to her place next to Bear. He was dressed in matching green and gold velvet and looked incredibly uncomfortable in it. He stared at her in shock as did the nobles, but she carefully maintained her cool facade.   
  
She wobbled a bit when she tried to sit down. It was difficult to judge where her seat was in relation to her dress, so Bear discretely helped guide her down. She nodded her appreciation and then began helping herself to bread, bacon and eggs. The nobles regained their composure and resumed their quiet conversation.  
  
Bear leaned over to Piper while she ate. "You look like a real lady," he whispered. Piper glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smugly replied "Not all guards are as hopeless about style as you are."  
  
After breakfast, Sir Guy excused himself from his guests and showed Piper and Bear to the carriage that he had reserved for them. It wasn't an impressive carriage. It was old and it had been repaired and repainted several times. Still, it would serve it's purpose.   
  
Piper dropped her aristocratic air once they reached their destination. It was fun playing snobbish nobility, but there was work to do, and the time for foolish play acting had passed. She inspected the horses that were hitched to the carriage. They were both magnificent animals, but they made her wonder. "Where are our horses?"   
  
"Your animals have been sent on ahead. They will be at Philip's stables long before you get there." Piper noticed that Gisbourne had become fascinated with the low neckline of her dress. She growled her displeasure and caught his eyes with her furious glare. Her face, twisted with anger, practically dared him to continue his lecherous gaze. He rolled his eyes, and casually looked away.   
  
Bear did not miss Gisbourne's indiscretion. He escorted Piper up into the carriage, putting himself between his comrade and Gisbourne. He held onto the door and turned to Gisbourne with formal, insincere courtesy. "On behalf of Philip Mark, I want to thank you for your graciousness in helping us. Your loyalty to England will, of course, be rewarded."   
  
"Of course." Sir Guy smiled tightly.   
  
  
Bear spared Gisbourne no further thought. He turned his back on the wealthy lord and climbed in after Piper. The coachman urged the horses on at Bear's signal. They left Gisbourne's estate in silence, both angry that circumstances forced them to consort with that type of man.   
  
They traveled south along the main highway. For a time, the road only skirted the edge of the forest. "Why can't I drive?" Piper complained. She had never felt sick on a horse in her life, but now she felt her stomach turning. She couldn't focus on the trees as they passed by, which made things even worse. Bear didn't seem any happier. "I think it would look suspicious if one of the nobles were driving."  
  
"What kind of person would travel like this? I think I might be sick."  
  
"Take deep breaths. It helps."  
  
Piper noticed that Bear was breathing deeply, trying to control his own nausea. She tried Bear's suggestion, but she couldn't even take one full deep breath before she felt the seams of her corset strain and tear. She glared at Bear and then whimpered "Not fair!"  
  
She spent the next ten minutes focusing on her breath. She took in as much air as possible without moving her ribs. It wasn't an easy task. By the time her head finally cleared and her stomach settled, they had turned west and were heading into the cool shade of Sherwood.  
  
The shade was a definite improvement. Bear and Piper both sighed in relief, the distress from their motion sickness quickly receding. They began to whisper amongst themselves, going over tactics to pass the time. As they spoke, Piper felt for the weapons hidden in a compartment under her seat. They were attached at the top of the compartment and hidden with a thin piece of black fabric so that they were easily accessible to anyone who knew where they were, but impossible to detect by anyone who didn't. She familiarized herself with each one's location by touch alone. It made her feel better, knowing that she could have her sword or her bow out and aimed at an attacking outlaw before they even knew what was going on.   
  
Nearly a half an hour after they had turned into the forest, a slight movement in the dark shadows of the forest attracted Piper's attention. She glanced lazily out of the carriage window, apparently just to watch the beautiful scenery. Smiling placidly, she turned to Bear and said "Well, William is here."  
  
"Hmm?" Bear faced her.  
  
"William. I just saw him now. He's hiding in the shadows. I hope the outlaws don't see him. It's really clumsy of him, actually."   
  
Bear turned away and looked out of his own window. Piper noticed him restlessly checking his own hidden weapons as they progressed. A few tense minutes later, Piper thought she saw another movement in the forest. She tried to see what it was, but it was gone too quickly.  
  
Just then the carriage began to slow down. Bear shouted an inquiry at the coachman. "Something is blocking the road, your lordship," responded the coachman. He'd been instructed to treat Bear and Piper like nobles to complete the illusion. "Well hurry up with it then," Bear demanded. He and Piper shared a look. "Here we go," he muttered. Piper shifted in her seat uneasily. She hated the waiting.  
  
The carriage came to a complete stop and she heard the coachman jump down off of his seat to clear the obstruction out of the road. There was more rustling, louder this time, and the sound of several pairs of feet. Two men appeared, one at each door of the carriage. They brandished daggers at the passengers inside. Piper tried her best to look shocked and frightened. Bear made all manner of protests as they ushered him out of the carriage.   
  
"This is an outrage! We are guests of the Sheriff," he blustered.  
  
The outlaw who had his dagger pointed at Piper opened the door and tried to beckon her out as gallantly as possible. "My Lady, if you please. This won't take more than a minute." She bit back several rude responses that came to mind at the moment and took stock of their situation.   
  
There appeared to be about six of them in all. There was the man that was holding her hostage, one holding the coachman, and one on the other side of the carriage holding Bear. Piper could hear two men moving around in the carriage, probably looking for money and jewels. Piper was thankful that they had hidden the weapons so thoroughly.  
  
At the head of the coach there stood a giant of a man. He had to be nearly seven feet tall with black, wild hair and a square, set jaw. He carried a staff that looked more like a small tree than a weapon. Piper had heard tales of John Little the giant, and had no doubts in her mind that this was him and that he was in charge of things.  
  
"There's nothing in here, John," came a voice in the carriage. The voice was vaguely familiar. It was a voice from her childhood. The man jumped out of the carriage and into her field of vision. He was older now, and had a harder face. The boyish features that he had when she last saw him had deepened into pronounced lines and scars, but it was unmistakably Alan of the Dale, the troubadour that she and Much had visited so long ago.  
  
Her amazement at this turn of events quickly changed to cold dread when the other man in the carriage spoke. "Yeah, it's as empty as Alan's head." Much jumped out of the carriage too, and slapped Alan on the backside of his head, playfully.   
  
Piper tried to look away; to hide her face, but when Much turned around to get a good look at their helpless captive, their eyes locked. Much froze and Piper's heart sank. "Oh hell," she breathed. 


	19. Chapter 17

I'm back up and running and with internet access, so here's the big fight that I promised. There's only a few more chapters left, but there is one more big fight, and possibly a few surprises too. I hope you all enjoy this. It might be a little while till the next chapter while I settle into Grad school life.  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
Time and reality became suspended and a lifetime worth of thoughts and emotions passed in the span of one breath. Piper could see the shock on Much's face, followed by a brief period of indecision, and the inevitable resigned determination. He was going to betray her. The man holding Piper was saying something, but she couldn't hear it. All she could hear was Much's quiet intake of breath. He turned his back on Piper, towards John Little, on the verge of shouting out a warning. But the giant man's attention was elsewhere. He was scrutinizing something on the other side of the carriage. Recognition and alarm contorted his face as he raised his staff and pointed. "He's one of the guards," he shouted. That was when the entire forest was thrown into Bedlam.  
  
Piper could hear Bear and the outlaw holding him in a struggle. Her own captor was distracted by the fight, and let her go. She took advantage of the moment, swinging her fist hard into his nose. She felt and heard the bone crunch, and the outlaw crumbled to the ground in shock and pain. She leapt over his body to the open door of the carriage, feeling her rigged hoop skirt slide off as she went. Her own sword was in her hand before she even got into the carriage. She had to feel around a bit for Bear's sword, which took only a few seconds longer. She was out the other side of the carriage before John Little reached them.  
  
Bear and the outlaw were struggling for possession of a dagger, but when he saw her coming, he threw his opponent back a few paces. Piper tossed him his sword, which he caught with practiced ease.  
  
John Little was only a few feet away. Piper rushed to meet him, her own sword at the ready. The big man stopped, and watched her incredulously as she approached. She was hoping that his surprise would freeze him long enough for her to disarm him. Unfortunately, he managed to overcome his shock quite quickly, and block her first few attacks. Then, in one sweeping gesture he knocked her sword out of her hand. The back end of his staff followed through for a direct blow. She saw the attack right before it connected and twisted her body in order to protect her left arm, which it would have surely been broken. The staff connected with her back, narrowly missing her spine. Piper fell to the ground and instantly rolled out of reach of a second attack.  
  
It was at that moment that she heard a welcome voice shouting. A great rush of footsteps and more shouting alerted her to the presence of the other guards. Steven and Richard attacked John Little together. Bear was still fighting with his capture, and William seemed to be occupied with both Alan-a-Dale and the man that had originally stopped the carriage and captured the coachman. The coachman had escaped and was hiding somewhere. Piper pulled herself to her feet and ignored the throbbing in her knee as she sought out the only outlaw not occupied by a guard...Much.  
  
Much was about to come to John Little's aid when Piper attacked. He was only carrying a quarter staff, but he managed to block one attack after another. She wasn't trying to harm him, only to guide him away from the center of the battle. Once they were far enough away, Piper held her ground, neither advancing, nor retreating.  
  
"Run," she told him. "You can't win this one."  
  
Much stared at her, his staff held up defensively, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. Piper had no patience for his over developed sense of loyalty. She swung her sword roughly at his right shoulder. He barely managed to defend himself that time, and the strength of the blow actually forced him back a step.  
  
"Run," she repeated. "I can't protect you this time."  
  
"I can't leave them," he stood firmly.  
  
Piper felt sick at what she was about to do. "If you're captured with them, who will be left to alert the rest of your outlaws of what happened?" Much still didn't leave. He looked past her at his friends, all involved in their own fights. Then he looked back at her and her heart broke. There was so much sadness in his eyes. "We're lost," he breathed, before vanishing into the forest. She wanted to call after him. She wanted to reassure him that somehow everything would work out, but she couldn't. It would be a lie anyway.  
  
Behind her, Bear and William were doing well in their fights. Richard and Steven were struggling to avoid John Little's staff and his massive fists. As he swung one end of his staff at Richard, missing his head by inches, Steven managed to get under his defenses, dragging the edge of his sword along the big man's ribs. The outlaw hollered in pain, but otherwise seemed unaffected by the wound. He lashed out, catching Steven directly on the back of his head and shoulders. Steven collapsed to the ground as Richard moved in to attack again.  
  
Piper swiftly returned to the carriage. She moved fluidly, without stopping. She tossed her sword ahead of her, which landed neatly on the cushioned seat. Then she vaulted over her still whimpering captor with the broken nose, and through the cabin of the carriage, grabbing her bow and arrows as she passed. By the time she emerged on the other side, her quiver was slung over her shoulder, and an arrow was drawn in her bow. She aimed carefully, aware of Richard's close proximity to John. She felt the tension on the bow string becoming more intense. Then as the painful tension began burning into her arm, she saw an opening. Richard ducked under another swing at his head. John raised his weapon high, to bring it down on the now prone guard.  
  
Piper loosed the arrow. She heard it slice through the air as it left her grasp. She knew before it struck that her aim was good. The sharp edge of the arrow head and the flimsy, yet razor edged fletches drew two angry red lines across John's forearm. The staff clattered to the ground, as he spun in shock towards her. There was another arrow drawn before he had time to react. John Little froze. Richard rose to his feet and reclaimed his sword. Piper could see William standing over a now unconscious outlaw. Bear backed his opponent up against a nearby tree and quickly disarmed him. They had won.  
  
It took only a few minutes for William to shackle and secure all of the outlaws while Bear, Richard and Piper kept watch. The coachman, who stayed clear of all of the fighting, returned to the carriage, and turned it back towards Gisbourne's Estate as instructed. After that, Piper helped Steven, who was finally coming around. He was holding a hand to a large knot on the back of his head, and standing rather unsteadily, but with a little help, he would make it back to town safely. She gave him John Little's staff to lean on, then helped the others gather the outlaws.  
  
It took them well into the afternoon to return to Nottingham. There were injuries to both the guards and the outlaws, and without the use of the carriage, it made their progress much slower. Piper stationed herself along the left side of the convoy. Bear took the right side, Robert lead the group, and William and Steven guarded the rear.  
  
The sun was sinking low in the sky by the time they marched their captives down the main road into Nottingham. Merchants and laborers moved to the side of the road to make room for the awkward, limping procession, but Piper recognized unconcealed contempt in each pair of eyes that she passed. To the citizens of Nottingham, these outlaws were salvation. They represented hope of rescue from Prince John's tyranny. Not for the first time, Piper wondered at whose side she was really on.  
  
The Nottingham prison was connected to the previous Sheriff's castle. The town actually rose up around Nottingham castle so long ago that the town and the castle seemed to be one and the same. The castle still housed the prior Sheriff's youngest son and his wife, but the man was a poor keeper of accounts. The only reason that the lands had not been seized for failure to pay taxes was because the castle was also being used for shire business. The prison was still in use, The Sheriff often used Nottingham Castle for clerical functions, and often important visitors would be housed there instead of the much smaller Mark Manor.  
  
It was an impressive structure. Piper had only been there on a rare few occasions, and as she looked up at the solid, bleak wall that surrounded it, she was grateful. Mark Manor was not what she would call a warm cozy home, but it was far more inviting than this collection of stone and mud. She had heard stories of the previous Sheriff. He was a firm supporter of Prince John, and a cruel tyrant who took pleasure in the torture of dissidents and malcontents. Piper felt certain that if there were such things as ghosts, they dwelt here.  
  
The wall opened up into a wide iron gate which was guarded by two curious looking men. Though they were large and intimidating, Piper could tell they weren't fighters. She could see in the way that they stood that they were unaccustomed to battle. They stood relaxed and unalert. They would be absolutely useless if anything unexpected happened, and Piper couldn't imagine that, while holding five of Locksley's outlaw friends, nothing unexpected would happen.  
  
Piper also noticed a change in their prisoners. John Little's face became a grim mask of granite as they passed through the gate to the castle. Alan-a-Dale's eyes were downcast and distant, as though he were trying to convince himself that he wasn't really there. The other three outlaws were supporting each other, each having been injured to some degree. All three were looking up at the high walls with dread.  
  
It was difficult to not feel sympathy for these men. They were doing what they thought was right for England, and now they might very well die for it. Life certainly wasn't in any way fair. She shivered at the thought that Much was very nearly one of them. Her mind was wandering into dark territory, so she pushed all her thoughts as far away as they would go and focused on the task at hand.  
  
They traveled along a small road that led around the perimeter of the castle to the back, where the prison was. The prison was an extension of the castle. It had its own separate entrance which was guarded at all times. The man at attention here was slightly more alert than the two at the gate. He was smaller, and looked quite nervous, his eyes shifting quickly from the guards to the outlaws and back again. He wouldn't be much help in a fight either, and he was just smart enough to realize it.  
  
Recognizing Richard, he let the party into the prison without hesitation.  
  
"The last one on the left is empty," he said, and handed Richard a heavy set of keys.  
  
The door to the prison opened to an abrupt stone staircase lined with torches, many of which had burned out. No one made a sound as they descended the stairs. There was an oppressive silence that didn't come from the lack of sound. Piper thought for certain that if one of them were to shout at that very moment, it would only come out sounding like a whisper.  
  
At the base of the stairs was a corridor with heavy doors on either side. These doors led to the individual cells. Each one probably housed five or six prisoners, though they were meant for only two or three. They reached the end of the corridor, and Richard opened the door on the left. The five outlaws shuffled into the cell quietly, though John Little glared at each guard as he passed. There was fire in his eyes, and Piper knew that he would be a difficult prisoner. They would need to watch him carefully.  
  
The door closed behind them with terrible finality. Piper found herself wanting to be away from Nottingham castle more than anything else at that moment. Richard locked the door and checked to make sure it was secure before they left.  
  
Once outside, Richard turned to rest of the guards, to give them orders.  
  
"Yeh all did a fine job today. We didnae catch Locksley, but we did manage to capture Little, his second in command. It's gettin' late, and I think we could all do with some rest, so..."  
  
The approach of several horses interrupted him. They all turned to see who was coming. Piper had never seen even a picture of Prince John, but there was no doubt that it was Prince John who rode towards them on a majestic black stallion. He wore dark purple velvet and was accompanied by two banner bearers and three royal guards. His eyes were piercing blue, highly intelligent, and utterly disdainful of the environment they beheld.  
  
The entire company of guards fell to one knee, humbling themselves in front of the false king.  
  
"You are Mark's man, Richard," he asked of Richard.  
  
"Aye, yer Majesty. I am."  
  
"I have been told that you have just captured five outlaws, including the second in command of Locksley's band. Is this true?"  
  
"Aye, Majesty. It is." It is always best to keep your answers short and to the point when speaking to royalty. If a king approaches you, then never waste his time with frivolous words. Piper was told that once, and she could see now why. Even this brief conversation seemed to tax Prince John's patience.  
  
"It is a pity. Perhaps if you had done your job sooner, I wouldn't have to waste my time traveling to this rat infested dung heap of a city in order to oversee these proceedings."  
  
He then turned his horse and rode off towards the front of the castle, without giving Richard a chance to respond. He had just been insulted by royalty. It was probably best that he bit his tongue and made no response at all.  
  
"Is he going to be staying at Nottingham castle," Piper asked as she painfully got back on her feet.  
  
"I believe so," said Richard.  
  
"Good," said Piper. 


	20. Chapter 18

I'm sorry that it's taken so long to get this out. Unfortunately, this is the way it's going to be from now on. Fortunately, there's not much left, and there's a 4-day weekend coming up, so maybe I can get some work done then. This chapter is a little, well, crappy. Not a lot happens and it might seem random, but it's information that's important in the future. It's not my best writing because I wrote it mostly tonight and am not spending as much time editing because I figure some of you might hit me if I take much longer.  
  
CHAPTER 18  
  
The next morning was not a joyful one for Piper. Even her eyelids, when they opened, felt stiff and sore. She was surprised that her skin was, for the most part, its normal hue. It felt like it should be deep shades of purple and blue.  
  
'I'm too young to be feeling so old,' she thought miserably. She pulled herself sluggishly out of bed, marveling at how comfortable the bed used to seem when she was young, and at how differently it felt now.  
  
Richard permitted all those involved with the capture of the outlaws a morning of rest. They didn't have to report until just past the noon meal. So, Piper took the opportunity to move very slowly. She dressed and washed her face before leaving her room to find something to eat.  
  
Something to eat was going to be harder to come by than Piper expected. When she arrived at the kitchen, it was cold and silent. It was obvious that no one had yet been there. Piper rummaged around, but found absolutely nothing worth eating. Now both sore and hungry, she irritably left in search of some way of distracting herself.  
  
She considered practicing her archery skills, but the thought of walking all the way to the field was an unpleasant one. Instead, she decided to solve the mystery of Milly and Sarah's disappearance.  
  
So she found herself sneaking towards the Sheriff's quarters once again. She wouldn't bother him with such a superficial question. How would it seem to be approached by a guard crying over her hunger? However, she had learned over the years that the best source of information in Mark Manor was to be found in the kitchens as Milly and Sarah gossiped, and beside the Sheriff's half opened door. If there was any information to be found, it was most likely there.  
  
The journey from the kitchen to the Sheriff's chambers seemed quieter than normal. Mark Manor was never a loud place, but there were always the quiet sounds of a living place. There were the groans of settling stone and wood and the sound of the air moving through the passageway, as if the place itself needed to breath. Today, the Manor was holding its breath. Piper felt quite unsettled by the stillness that surrounded her and was anxious to hear another living voice.  
  
But when she arrived at the corridor outside the Sheriff's chambers, the stillness remained. His door was closed and she could feel a cold draft from under his door snaking its way along the stone floor. Her discomfort was heightened. It was true that the Sheriff wasn't always in his chambers, but he always took care of official affairs and documents just after breakfast, so he should have been there. Now the cold stillness formed itself into foggy impressions of death and abandonment. Could something have happened in the night? Why was she left behind? Why didn't she wake up? An event like that would certainly cause a lot of noise. She tried to contain her panic. He probably needed to leave early to see to Prince John. That would still leave two people in the Manor apart from her.  
  
Although she had no wish to see or speak with either Walter or the Lady Marian, she found herself hobbling towards the guest quarters. Her muscles were beginning to loosen with the activity of walking, but they were still sore and her speedy progress was made awkward by them.  
  
By the time she arrived at the guest quarters, doubts were spinning through her head too quickly for her to keep track of them all. The silence was now oppressively loud, drowning all rational thought from her mind. She turned the final corner, and felt her heart leap into her throat. Walter was not at his place beside Marian's door. Panic overcame her, sending her blood rushing. It created a sea-like roar in her ears. She ran to Marian's door, ready to break it down. It was a small, insignificant thing that stopped her. A thin line of golden light reached out from under the crack in the door.  
  
Piper became enthralled by the glowing of the light. Her body and mind slowed as it pulled her awareness to other things. There was a faint smell of fire smoke that she associated with torch light and fireplaces. There were small dust particles floating and sparkling in the orange light; a telltale sign of movement inside. Then the pounding in her ears subsided and she could hear the voices inside.  
  
"I don't care what it takes. You have to find her before John does," the Sheriff said. He sounded tired and frustrated, and there was a definite twinge of fear creeping into his voice. "Damned foolish woman. She deserves what she gets, but..." his voice failed him.  
  
"We'll do everything we can sir." That was Richard's voice.  
  
"I shouldn't have told her. I wanted to explain, but she wouldn't listen. Oh God, what if Scarlett..."  
  
Piper tensed unconsciously at the name, but Richard's voice succeeded in calming her, as it was intended to calm Philip. "He'll not be harmin' another soul, sir. Bear told us yesterday. Apparently the day that he and Piper road out to Gisbourne Estate, she had another encounter with the snake."  
  
Now Piper's tension turned to annoyance. Why did Bear tell the guards? It was her story to tell, and it was her right to tell it. Richard continued. "He gave us no details. He did nae know them himself, but he did know that Piper took some well deserve revenge on him."  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"A minor knee injury, but nothin' serious." There was a long pause after that. Piper could hear the Sheriff pacing the stone floor. She knew who he was referring to, of course. He must have told the Lady Marian about the outlaws' capture. She didn't know who she thought more foolish; Marian, for running off to the forest to tell her outlaws, or the Sheriff for trusting her not to.  
  
"Do what you can, but stay out of the way of John's men. I've heard tales of them, and I don't want to loose any of my guards to some misunderstanding. I will be in Nottingham most of the day, dogging the Prince's heels."  
  
Piper made her retreat when she heard Richard and the Sheriff approaching the door. She turned around the safety of the corner just as the door opened and heavy footsteps made their way out. Fortunately, they were heading in the opposite direction, towards the front entrance of the manor.  
  
Despite her sore muscles and her injuries, Piper's mind was buzzing with thoughts which made her restless and nervous. She tried to think of some way to distract herself from the commotion in her own unsettled mind. Prince John was there, and posed a threat to everyone. Marian was missing, the Sheriff was distraught, and the outlaws were captured, which would surely elicit some sort of retaliation from Robin Hood. Piper couldn't see how this would end well for anyone.  
  
Eventually, she decided that target practice, while uncomfortable, would be the only remedy for her dark ruminations. She turned around and headed, cautiously, in the same direction that Richard and the Sheriff had set off in moments ago. She made certain to listen carefully for the approach of footsteps as she went. This was not a day that she wanted to meet with the Sheriff. She knew that his foul temper would war with his concern for loved ones. She didn't know if she could tolerate either his misplaced anger or his genuine, if reserved concern. She veered off of the path towards the main entrance, choosing instead to return to the kitchen and exit out the back. There was certainly less chance of her running into anyone that way.  
  
The kitchen was still empty, but she noticed that the fire had been lit, and that a pot of water was boiling over it. Piper took note of it, and continued on her way. Just as she left the confines of the Manor though, she was alerted to the sound of two hushed voices. The kitchen entrance was located at the northwestern corner of the Manor, facing the training field. The voices, she could tell, were coming from just around the corner of the building. Curiosity and the tendency to listen when she oughtn't being two of her strongest weaknesses, Piper found herself crouched close to the masonry, her ears straining to pick up any useful information.  
  
She was a bit surprised to discover that the voices belonged to Bear and Sarah. That would explain in part why the kitchen was so barren, but what would they be doing, talking in secret as they were?  
  
Sarah sounded worried, but there was none of the shy stuttering that Piper was so accustom to. "When will it happen?" she asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," Bear responded. "Poor daft fools. They certainly don't deserve to be hanged."  
  
"There will be a rescue attempt of course."  
  
"And more people will die. Sometimes I wonder if we're on the right side." He sounded frustrated, but more than that, he sounded tired.  
  
"I believe in you. I don't always understand why things are this way; why people have to pretend and lie for the good of all, but I know that you do what you feel is right."  
  
There was a weighty pause between them before Bear started again. "I don't know what will happen tomorrow, or next week, or next year. There is only one thing I am certain of, and that is how I feel about you. If the Lionheart returns and order is restored, would you consider me an suitable husband?"  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath. "But, why? I have no money or dowry to speak of."  
  
"What need have I for money? Every day I live with the reality that it might be my last. Living is worth more gold to me than a king could count, and living with you would be priceless."  
  
"If the Lionheart returns, I would be honored."  
  
Piper slipped away along the wall. She knew very well that she was listening to something that should not have been heard. The brief wave of guilt at eavesdropping on such a private moment was washed away with the many new thoughts that occupied her mind.  
  
Why had she never noticed before? It was obvious to her now. On several occasions she had noticed how Bear tried to comfort Sarah despite her shyness. It was always subtle, but definitely there. And Sarah was always even more nervous when Bear was around. It wasn't because she was intimidated by him. It was because she was terrible at keeping secrets, and perhaps a relationship like theirs was best kept quiet. Piper could certainly understand their dilemma.  
  
It was growing close to noon and since Sarah was still occupied and Milly was still missing, Piper held very little hope of actually being fed before meeting with Richard. With a sinking heart and growling stomach, she headed towards the guard house. Her uneasiness was more piercing than ever. The little bits of information that she had learned only raised more questions. She had no answers, and her future seemed to be getting less certain by the hour. 


	21. Chapter 19

So I've been a real heal about writing. Sorry again. The good news is, I've got nearly a month between semesters, and since my job is associated with the college, I've got no work till class start again, so maybe I'll finish this first draft by them.  
  
This chapter starts off a little slowly, but don't give up on it. There's some good stuff at the end.  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
By the time she reached the training field, most of the guards were already there. They all looked nervous and impatient. Richard restlessly paced next to the guardhouse. William and Steven whispered quietly to each other and glanced around speculatively at their comrades every few minutes. Walter had removed himself from the rest of the group. He was at the edge of the field, close to the forest, deeply engrossed in practicing sword drills alone. Piper assumed that he was guarding Lady Marian when she ran away. She watched him for a moment as he executed each motion with great intensity, fighting the incompetence that he perceived in himself. She knew that no one blamed him for Marian's escape. It could have happened to any of them. She only hoped that someday Walter would realize that some day.  
  
Ten minutes after Piper arrived, Bear appeared over the hill. Although several other guards were still not accounted for, he was apparently the last person Richard expected to show up. Then the meeting began. Richard did what all good leaders do when they need to get the attention of their charges; he waited expectantly. Whispering ceased and the guards moved in close. Walter, noticing a change even from his place at the edge of the field, joined the group. He stood apart.  
  
"Sometime early this mornin' the Lady Marian left the Manor, likely to consort with the remains of Lord Robert's outlaws." No one looked at Walter. It would have been considered exceptionally rude. "This complicates matter. The last thing we need is fer her teh get caught in the conflict between the outlaws, Prince John's guards and ourselves. I've sent the rest of the guards into the forest teh search fer her. With any luck, the lass will be found by us before she is found by John's men.  
  
"In the meantime, we're expected to help the remainder of John's men with the preparations fer the..." he paused for a moment. Certainly there had been hangings in Nottingham before, but they were always for serious criminals who deserved death. Everyone present knew that the outlaws were acting in the name of the Lionheart. The outlaws were resisting the tyrant usurper, while they, upholders of the law, were defending him, if only in appearance. "...fer tomorrow." He finished rather lamely. No one spoke. The silence hung heavily around their shoulders before settling like fog in their hearts. Richard broke the silence with a sigh. "Right then. Let's go."  
  
The walk to Nottingham was tense. Each man (Piper included) carried himself with stiff formality. They marched with their faces set and their senses alert to possible attack. But Piper knew that each one was plagued with his own thoughts, just like her. It was one thing to tax the people heavily and to send them to prison. It was another thing altogether to hang men for opposing Prince John. Were they doing the right thing? To openly oppose John would mean being labeled as traitors to the crown. They would loose what power they had to operate secretly to bring the Lionheart home. Still, there were doubts.  
  
Piper walked towards the rear of the procession. She carried her sword at her side and her bow and arrows over her shoulder. She was very aware of their proximity to Sherwood Forest's edge. She felt as though they were being watched from the distant trees. She wondered if Much was there, watching them, and planning a rescue attempt. She immediately dismissed the thought. She couldn't be distracted by that right now, so instead she focused on the lingering pain in her knee. It was certainly preferable to the growing worry in her gut.  
  
The rest of the journey was spent stewing over circumstances that couldn't be changed. By the time they reached Nottingham, Piper was in a fighting mood. By the looks on the other guards faces, they all were as well, even Bear she noticed with surprise. She expected him to be in a slightly better mood, considering his earlier encounter with Sarah. Of course, Piper reasoned, he also has the greatest reason to be in a fighting mood. He has something to fight for.  
  
Men and women darted out of their way and seethed from the shadows and the alleys. News of the outlaws' capture had spread quickly, and now the Sheriff's guards were seen merely as extensions of Prince John himself. Piper was relieved when they at last passed through the gates of Nottingham Castle and away from the cold glances of the villagers.  
  
Prince John's guards were waiting inside the castle in a seldom used chamber. Richard seemed to know where they were going, but Piper quickly lost track of the complicated pattern of twists and turns. As opposed to Mark Manor's sensible order, this place seemed to sprawl. Piper decided that she didn't like the inside of the castle. She felt lost and helpless depending on Richard to walk her through. The others seemed to mirror her discomfort. Their collective nerves were reaching a critical point which Richard was all too aware of. "Not one of yeh are goin' teh loose yer heads today. Am I understood," he asked in a low growl.  
  
Walter grunted darkly. Richard's double meaning was not lost on any of them. They were to be on their best behavior while dealing with John's men, lest John find an excuse to arrest and hang them. They had all heard stories. John would arrest and execute his own supporters if they displeased him. Richard was not ready to loose any of them because of bad temperament.  
  
Piper balled her hands into tight fists, letting her nails break the skin of her palms to relieve some of her tension. She could hear Bear methodically popping each knuckle of his left, then his right hand one at a time. Walter was muttering something quietly under his breath. Piper only caught a few words, but they were words that would make most girls blush in shame. Finally Richard stopped at a door, turned to make certain his guards were ready to face their next challenge calmly, then opened the door.  
  
The room was large, but in a state of extreme disrepair. Sconces were set up all around its perimeter as it had no windows to let in light. A few worn and splintered benches were strewn around, some with men lounging on them. There were eight men in all. Where the Sheriff's guards were presenting themselves with unpracticed formality, Prince John's men seemed to have cultivated an air of casual disdain. They all turned when Richard opened the door. One man, an extremely handsome and strongly built man with a bored expression walked over to Richard and sized him up. While Richard was still considerably taller and broader than the handsome man, his cold blue eyes made him seem more threatening. "I assume that you are the captain of these..." he turned briefly to Piper and then away again. "...men."  
  
"Aye." Richard was put off by the man's demeanor, which was exactly the point of it, Piper thought. He didn't seem to know whether to shake hands or salute as means of introduction, so he did neither. "I be Richard Smithson."  
  
" I am Captain Avery." He emphasized captain in a way that made it perfectly clear who was going to be giving the orders. Piper ground her teeth, but kept her face impassive.  
  
"I understand," Avery continued. "that you will be providing support during the execution tomorrow. You know this town and its people. Do you expect there to be trouble?"  
  
Richard chose his next words very carefully. He didn't want to make it seem as though they had no control over their town, but neither did he want to appear to be concealing information. "The people have been manipulated by Locksley. He tells them what they want teh hear. Let us say that I have my concerns about tomorrow."  
  
"I doubt that we will have any difficulty if these outlaws do attempt anything, but since you are going to be there, we don't want you getting under foot now do we?" Piper heard a couple of quiet popping sounds from Bear's direction.  
  
"Four of my men will be at the gallows, and two guarding the gate. Six will transport the prisoners and the remaining eight will be watching the proceedings from the wall." The gallows were located just outside of the Castle gate, so that the townspeople could view public executions if they wished. It was an ideal location. It's proximity to the gate meant a short transport for the prisoners and the wall offered a good vantage point to keep an eye out for trouble.  
  
"I want you and your men interspersed throughout the crowd. Keep a watchful eye for cut purses."  
  
"Is she going to be there?" A new voice came from the far corner of the room. Piper turned to face the speaker, knowing very well that he was speaking about her, and not liking his tone in the least. A small angular man rose from a bench. He was only slightly taller than Bear with a frame vaguely similar to Much, but that was where the similarities to both Men ended. His neatly trimmed black hair and beard attested to his attention to personal appearance. Were it not for the disgusting sneer and the vivid scar that ran from his left ear down his jaw into his beard, he might have been a handsome man. Far less attractive was the lecherous look in his eyes as he passed them up and down her body. Piper felt disgusted. She wondered what it was about men, and why this sort always seemed to find her. She wanted to punch the smug rodent in the face, but Richard's warning still rang clear in her mind, so she only met his gaze with her own fearless look.  
  
"I know it seems a bit unusual," Richard addressed his answer to Avery, purposely turning his back on the well-groomed man. "...but Piper is a full guard. She is the best archer in Nottingham and a damned good fighter. Yeh'd do well teh have her at yer back in a battle."  
  
"It's not my back I want her to have at," said the well-groomed man as he took another step towards her. Piper felt the color rise in her face. She felt the rest of the guards stir uneasily. They knew what she was capable of, and they knew what her temper was like. She heard several pair of feet discreetly shuffle away from her. If she decided to act, they weren't going to try to stop her and they weren't going to get in her way. Even some of Prince John's men seemed to sense something wrong. They began to inch away from the current center of focus. Piper felt drops of blood pool in her clenched hand, her nails digging deeper.  
  
"Sir," she directed her comment to Richard, but her eyes never left the well-groomed man. It was clear that she was quickly loosing her control. She was asking Richard for orders.  
  
"Er, Piper it looks like yeh've injured yer hands there. Why don't yeh see if yeh can get them bandaged before we return to the Manor?" Richard sounded nervous. It wasn't only Piper he had to worry about. Every other guard under his responsibility would have beat the man to death for making that comment if they had the chance. He had to fix the situation quickly.  
  
Piper turned stiffly and marched out the door. She had no intention of getting her hands taken care of, but she was thankful for the chance to get away from her current situation.  
  
Once out of the room she stormed down a hallway. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, but she made certain to kick an unfortunate suit of armor on her way. She eventually came to an open door that led to another empty room. "Is every room in this place empty," she shouted. She hadn't meant to be so loud, but she was angry. She needed something to yell at. Still, the room was just what she needed. She dropped her bow and arrows in a corner where they wouldn't get in the way and began an intense set of sword drills that Bear had once taught her. She put all of her anger into each rigorous movement, trying to bleed some of the excess energy away. She shouted furiously at each thrust of her sword, imagining that first the well-groomed man was at the end of it, then Scarlett, then Guy of Gisbourne, and finally Prince John for good measure. Soon a thin sheen of sweat was coating her face as she practiced.  
  
She turned sharply at the sound of the door creaking on its rusty hinges. At first she thought that Richard had sent one of the others to calm her down, but it was no friendly face at the door. It was the well- groomed man. It took no effort at all to deduce what he wanted with her. His very posture was predatory.  
  
Piper actually found herself laughing at him. He didn't make her feel at all threatened, only disgusted. "I suppose you are going to show me my place now? Maybe you'll try to overwhelm me with you masculine power, or just beat me into submission?" The man seemed slightly disconcerted by her apparent lack of concern, but no less determined. "It's been a long time since I've been entertained by so...willful a woman. Perhaps this trip to Nottingham was not so wasted after all."  
  
Piper laughed again. She casually walked to the edge of the room and set her sword against the wall. As she returned to the center of the room, she reflected on this most recent turn of events. It was really quite perfect. She couldn't fight in front of all of Prince John's men, so this one had conveniently come to her. She decided to give her opponent a kind warning.  
  
"Scarlett thought the same way you do, right up until I killed him."  
  
Her words wiped the cocky grin off his face. "The murderer," he asked, but was never given an answer. Her foot connected with his stomach, then his knee. He stumbled back in shock, trying to regain his bearings.  
  
Piper didn't waste any time in pummeling the man. She kicked and punched, always darting out of the way as his own balance began to reassert itself. He wasn't a bad fighter, she could tell. He just wasn't expecting such a fierce fight from such a slight girl. He swung a wild, desperate fist which caught her on the arm and made her stumble backwards. His face and body were bruised and he was breathing raggedly, but the look of confusion was quickly being replaced with anger. Piper decided to end the fight before things got out of hand. They were now standing several feet apart and Piper played the wounded bird, clutching her arm defensively. The well-groomed guard decided to take advantage of her weakness. He rushed her, intending to knock her to the ground. She waited till the last moment before stepping to the side and ducking down. She threw her full weight into his waist using his own momentum to throw him over her shoulder. That type of maneuver would have never worked on a large man such as Richard, but Piper had used it on rare occasions while sparring with Bear, and noticed to her satisfaction that this time it had similar results.  
  
The well-groomed man landed hard on the stone floor. Piper took her time in retrieving her sword. She had no doubts that if she allowed it, the fight would continue, but she didn't want to kill the man, and she certainly didn't want to give him the opportunity to injure her. She was sore enough from the past few weeks to last her a life time. So she trained her sword point on his unprotected throat. "I don't like you, but you're not my enemy, so I'll let you go this time," she said to the prone man.  
  
"You'll be hanged for this you know. Attacking a royal guard is high treason." He looked at her with malice. He certainly wouldn't grieve her death.  
  
Piper wasn't at all worried about the threat though. The man's own pride and ego would protect her. "You mean to tell me that your fighting skills are so poor that your fellow guards would believe that you were beaten black and blue by an unarmed woman? No," she shook her head with amusement. "The stone work in this old castle is not terribly even. The stairs are quite treacherous. You should really watch where you're going next time you go running after pretty women. You could have broken your neck."  
  
She waited for her words to sink in. She watched carefully, first for understanding, then for resignation. He had no choice but to invent some excuse for his injuries. Of course Richard and Bear and the others would know the truth, but they certainly wouldn't betray her.  
  
"You aren't like any of the wenches I've ever known," said the well- groomed man.  
  
Piper smiled in self satisfaction, collected her bow and arrows, and left the room in search of the other guards. Fortunately, they were just leaving their meeting with John's men. She was glad that she wouldn't have to find her own way out of the maze of a castle. Avery noticed her return. He was taken aback by the fact that she was unharmed. "One of my men, Thomas, left shortly after you. You didn't see him, did you?"  
  
Piper shook her head. "No sir. I haven't seen anyone." She waited till her back was turned to him to smile like a wolf with a full belly. The other guards noticed the change in her as well. Once they had removed themselves far enough from John's men, Richard stopped and turned to her. The other guards did as well, and Piper could see t hat all but Richard were smiling.  
  
"Piper," Richard scolded. "Please tell me yeh didn't kill that Thomas."  
  
She put on her most innocent face. "No, I said that didn't see him." Her smile grew wider.  
  
"I asked yeh not teh get in trouble. Yeh shouldn't fight the likes of John's men. It could get yeh killed." He was concerned for her, but Piper couldn't stop grinning.  
  
"I don't know what to say, sir. Maybe he fell down the stairs." Bear couldn't help but chuckle and Richard smiled as he shook his head. "Just don't do it again. Understand?"  
  
"Absolutely," Piper nodded vigorously. They returned to Mark Manor, their tension slightly relieved and their spirits much higher. 


	22. Chapter 20

I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sooo sorry. I'm honestly so swamped with work that I don't have time to read for pleasure, let alone write. I really wanted to be done with this whole story a long time ago, but life never works out the way you plan. Spring break is coming up soon, and I promise to write a chapter then. I won't promise to finish the story because I have several papers and presentations to work on also. It is nearly done. There are only two chapter (3 or 4 if I stretch it) left. You're going to kill me at the end of this chapter, but I write it with the promise of more in less than a month's time. So enjoy!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Piper found herself roaming the halls of Mark Manor late into the night. Her high spirits lasted only until it was time to sleep. The still and the quiet left her with far too much opportunity to think about what was coming. She found herself restless and twitchy, but her endless tossing and turning did nothing to relieve the feeling. Eventually she settled on getting dressed and walking.  
  
It felt good to roam the passageways alone. This place was her home, and it occurred to her that she might never see it again after the hanging, so perhaps this was the best way to say goodbye. She passed by two tapestries, which she passed so often before, they had nearly become invisible. This time she took a moment to really see them.  
  
The first was of a knight and his lady. The knight was on horseback, fully suited in armor and very handsome. He had dark hair and a strong, Norman face. He was depicted with an air of nobility that Piper suspected no longer existed in the world. His lady was fair skinned and beautiful of course. She was tying her favor onto his arm with great care.  
  
Just next to it was a tapestry depicting a battle scene. There were archers and infantry, and knights on horseback. It all looked very senseless and violent. Piper couldn't place the battle historically, but suspected that perhaps it wasn't meant to illustrate a particular event. There were many characters embroidered in the scene which gave a sense of chaos, but they were so small that there wasn't enough room to put any detail on their faces. Still, Piper couldn't help but notice that in one corner there was a knight, dead on the ground with an arrow through his heart. He had dark hair and what looked like a favor on his arm.  
  
"Foreboding, is it not?"  
  
Piper was so startled by the voice that she nearly fell over in surprise. The Sheriff was standing just behind her. She had been so engrossed by the wall hanging that she did not hear his approach.  
  
"Sir," she had no idea what she was about to say, but her mouth closed when she saw the calm, sad look in his eyes. She turned back to the tapestry. "I thought they were supposed to show pleasant things, like glorious victories, banquets, and unicorns under pomegranate trees." How could she have missed such a macabre thing in her own home for so many years?  
  
"Tell me when was the last time you saw a unicorn, or a pomegranate tree for that matter? We create from what we know. The person who created this must have known loss." Piper considered his words. She didn't need anymore loss at the moment. What she could really use was hope.  
  
"Have you heard the rumors that the Lionheart has returned to England?"  
  
She looked at him sharply, but didn't answer. The news sparked a dozen thoughts questions in her mind, but he wasn't done speaking yet.  
  
"Who knows what is truth anymore? I don't suppose it really matters right now. If he is back, he's for London, to reclaim the throne. By the time news of the hanging reaches him, it will be far too late. Those men were fools for following Locksley. Robert is an even bigger fool for starting this war against John. Perhaps I'm the biggest fool of all."  
  
They were both silent. Piper looked at the tapestries again. She knew what she saw in them. She saw her fate with Much. One of them would die in battle, or the both of them would. There was hope for England, but not for them. She wondered what the Sheriff saw.  
  
Tentatively she asked "Have they found the Lady Marian yet?"  
  
His jaw tightened and his eyes shut briefly in an effort to control his emotions. "I only hope that Robert cares for her enough to keep her away from the fighting, and has the good sense to know that she will try to find a way no matter what he says. She is no fighter and John's men won't care that she is a woman. If she is found with the outlaws, they will kill her."  
  
Piper was quiet again. She thought for a long time. Reflection was not one of her strengths, and she felt out of place doing it, but her thoughts were beginning to coalesce into one dangerous and consuming idea.  
  
"Sir, maybe the time has come for a change of plans." When he didn't respond, she continued. "The ransom has been sent and whether the King be in England or still in some prison in the Holy Lands there is nothing more that this charade can accomplish."  
  
A raised hand demanded Piper's silence, and she granted it. Philip didn't look at her. His eyes had grown cold. "What you are about to suggest is treason."  
  
"Treason to a false king," she said softly.  
  
"The world is a complicated place, Piper. I..." He cast a sideways glance at her. "I have my responsibilities."  
  
There was another pause. Piper didn't understand what he meant. Surely his responsibilities were to the King and England. What responsibilities could require him to hang innocent men? She said nothing because she also had her responsibilities, and they were apparently not as complicated or confusing as his. Hers were to follow orders, no matter what.  
  
"You're really willing to risk everything to do what is right, aren't you," asked Philip. Piper didn't answer. He didn't expect her to. "I wonder where you learned that from. It certainly wasn't me." He didn't give her a chance to respond. He left quickly, but made very little sound. She didn't wonder that he was able to sneak up on her in the first place.  
  
After he was gone, Piper looked at the fallen knight one more time. She felt angry. The knight obviously had no sense, riding on horseback to meet an enemy face to face. No wonder he was killed. Robert of Locksley was just like the knight, waving his sword and loudly crying his defiance to a stronger enemy. The outlaws would never defeat Prince John and his army. They would die trying. Prince John would be expecting an attack from the outlaws. On the other hand, he would not expect a betrayal from one of his strongest supporters.  
  
"We could defeat Prince John if we joined the outlaws tomorrow," she told the knight. "We could end all this tyranny and return England to the Lionheart's control in a day were it not for our damned responsibilities." The dead knight said nothing. He remained in a crumpled faceless heap as the battle continued in its one frozen moment. Piper shook her head and continued her restless pacing through the Manor, determined not to look at any more tapestries.  
  
**********  
  
Morning came with dreadful certainty. Miraculously, Piper was able to sleep through the last couple of hours before sunrise, though it gave her no rest. She moved through her morning routine in a trance, finding herself in the kitchen with no recollection of how she got there. Sarah was moving about in a nervous way, but Piper noticed a small smile competing with the heartsick worried one.  
  
"Where has Milly been," Piper asked. The older woman was once again absent and Piper was concerned. Milly hadn't been in the best of health all spring. Piper had been so focused on the recent turn of events that she hadn't wondered about the servant's absence.  
  
"She's been sent to Nottingham to help with Prince John and his men."  
  
"Is that such a good idea? Her health..."  
  
"She didn't have much of a choice. None of us do." Sarah seemed very busy, and not n the mood for conversation, so Piper left for the guard house. Richard was there, looking unhappy. Bear and Walter were exchanging hushed words while the rest of the guards went through the vague motions of preparing for the day's events. Piper joined Bear and Walter in the shadow of the guard house.  
  
"All I'm saying is that I'm worried," said Walter. "Us siding with Prince John with rumors that the Lionheart is back in England. If the King hears about it, we'll be hanged without question."  
  
"All we can do is follow orders. That's our job."  
  
"Besides, hanging is too kind for traitors. We'll probably be locked in the tower and left to starve." Piper's attempt at levity was not well received by her comrades. She apologized so that they would stop frowning at her.  
  
There was a stretch of time, which seemed like an eternity but couldn't have been more than a half hour when all of the guards waited. No one spoke to one another after Piper's comment. No one even made eye contact. They all floated in their own world, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
As usual, Piper found distraction at the archery range. One arrow after another left her bow, each hitting the center of one of the six targets set up at the far end of the field. She wasn't aware of the passing of time like the others were, and so she was startled when a hand touched her shoulder. She spun around abruptly, stopping herself just short of shooting an arrow into Bear's gut. Bear regarded her cooly, unfazed by the incident. "It's time," he said. No other words were spoken. The two walked back to the group of gathering guards.  
  
By the time they started marching towards Nottingham, the morning fog had burned away. It was a beautiful spring morning. Clear skies and singing birds threw into sharp relief their uncertain future. Piper was certain that it was supposed to be dark and gloomy and raining heavily. She needed more distraction. She decided to obtain it from Bear. The two of them brought the rear of the procession. They walked a few feet behind the rest of the guards so that if anything happened, there would be some space between them. Piper leaned over and quietly asked "How's Sarah?"  
  
She could see him trying to hide the surprise on his face from the corner of her eye. But he recovered quickly and retaliated with an even quieter "How's the outlaw?"  
  
Piper felt blood rush to her face and was glad that no one else could see her. "Does anybody else know?" Bear shook his head. "How long have you known?"  
  
"Not for very long." Bear was being intentionally vague. He was enjoying watching her squirm. She returned the favor, remaining as vague as possible when he asked the same questions.  
  
They arrived in Nottingham without incident, an hour before the execution was set. The people in the town were nervous. They avoided the guards as much as possible, keeping their eyes on the ground. There were very few people out near the edge of town, but the crowds grew denser as they neared the castle wall and the gallows. Spectators filled the space, all hoping to get a good view of the event. Prince John's men were already in place, except for the six that were to transport the outlaws. They watched the gathering crowd uneasily, holding their weapons in plain sight as means of communicating some unspoken threat.  
  
Richard gave the order, and the guards spread out into the crowd. They didn't watch the crowd as they passed through it. They looked at individuals. There was Mr. Thomas the fletcher. His son had recently turned outlaw, and while he was not one of the outlaws captured, Mr. Thomas looked heartbroken and angry all at once. Just beyond him was Father Oliver. He was reciting scripture to a group of angry young men and women. He was a peaceful man, and it was obvious he was trying to calm their tempers with only mild success. Piper passed one good person after another, all showing various degrees of distress. There was nothing that she could do for them. She couldn't tell them that everything would be all right, because she didn't believe it herself. So she continued to pass by them, until a loud fanfare drew everyone's attention to the wall.  
  
Prince John ascended to the top of the wall and proceeded to a fancy high backed chair that had been set out for him. It offered him the best view of the gallows in the whole town. He was followed by Maid Marian, who was trying to look seductive. She followed at a respectful distance. How had she managed to earn Prince John's interest so quickly, and what was she planning on doing with it? Behind her, the Sheriff looked even more unpleasant than usual. He kept his eyes focused several feet to the left of Marian, refusing to acknowledge her presence. When the Prince stopped at his throne he turned to Marian and spoke with a lecherous smile. Marian blushed, but nodded meekly. The Sheriff scrutinized the empty air even harder.  
  
There was another fanfare. The trumpeters, who stood at posts on the wall at either end of the gate, heralded the coming of the prisoners. The crowd began to press forward in order to better see. Piper didn't look in the direction of the prisoners; she was too well trained for that. She watched the people around her. She was looking for something out of place. She found it in very little time. There was a man who was not pressing forward with the rest of the crowd. He fell to the back of the throng, where there was a little more space. His face was hidden by a hood, and he wore a long cape which obscured most of the rest of him.  
  
Piper looked over to the gallows. The outlaws were being led up the platform and positioned, each by a noose. Their hands were bound tightly in front of them. She looked back to the crowd and scanned it. There were more hooded figures, most of them near the back. They were positioned in a semicircle surrounding the gallows and the crowd. A few of them were at the front of the crowd, very near the outlaws. John's men were watching the hanging and didn't see what was happening. Several of the guards, who were obviously more attentive than John' men, were moving into place to intercept the hooded figures.  
  
Piper also began advancing on the nearest one to her. He was all the way at the back of the crowd and was moving with some ease. There were many people between her and her target, but there was an opening in the crunch of people not too far away, in the opposite direction. She headed there, thinking she would reach him faster that way.  
  
On the gallows, nooses were being fitted around the outlaws' necks. On the wall, Prince John was eying Marian's cleavage. The Sheriff was eying his guards.  
  
Piper cleared the crowd just as the hooded figure drew a bow from under his cape. It appeared to be aimed at the gallows. Piper drew her own bow, fitted it with an arrow, and shouted a warning. Townspeople, who were just noticing something more interesting than a hanging happening next to them began clearing out of the way at the sight of the drawn weapons. The archer turned, aiming his bow at her. His hood fell back.  
  
Piper and Much stared at each other in frozen shock as screams of terror erupted from unarmed onlookers. "This seems oddly familiar," Piper groaned. Then all hell broke loose. 


	23. Chapter 21

Here's the second to last chapter. Sorry it took me so long. This semester was rather intense and I had to put aside writing for...well...more writing. I rushed through this bit a little so I could get it done before summer classes started. Even with the summer session though, I should have the final chapter done before mid-June. I'll try to finish it quickly so you don't have to wait in the dark anymore. So here's the big battle, slightly shorter than I would like, but maybe that can get fixed in the rewrite (whenever that will happen). Thanks to everyone that's been reading and especially to those that have been reviewing. I love the attention. -byrdgirl  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
The fighting started closest to the gallows where John's men were. An arrow missed one of the royal guards by inches as the few outlaws positioned there stormed the gallows. Then it spread. Piper and the reluctant guards hesitated, hoping that by some miracle, the slaughter could be prevented, but as the first swords were drawn; as the first battle cries were sounded, they realized that they had only one option.  
  
Piper and Much turned away from each other. They searched out the crowd for another foe. Piper found one rushing at her with desperate enthusiasm. He was a tall, wild looking man, but he had honest eyes. He also had a sword. Piper didn't allow herself to think. She let loose the arrow that was still drawn in her bow. It struck the man's shoulder, causing him to drop his sword and crumble to the ground.  
  
She scanned the battle then. Outlaws were freeing the prisoners and fighting with the royal guards at the gallows. John Little managed to snap the ropes holding him on his own and was now crashing through the crowd attacking guards with his bare fists. Isolated fights were happening all around. Most of the townspeople ran for safety, but a few were fighting alongside the outlaws with whatever weapons they could find. While the outlaws and peasants outnumbered the guards, they were fighting more with pitchforks and quarter-staves than with bows and blades. The guards had the advantage.  
  
Piper's attention was drawn to a fight just off the gallows. One of John's men had Tuck backed up against the wall. Tuck looked hurt and armed only with a staff. "Tuck you fool," she hissed. "You don't belong here." A few feet away there was an abandoned cart. It wasn't very high, but it gave her just enough of a vantage point to get a good shot. No one was paying her any attention, so she climbed up onto it and let loose an arrow. Tuck's attacker dropped, an arrow protruding from his leg. "Now have some sense and get out of here," muttered Piper as she jumped off the cart and threw herself into the fray.  
  
She would have preferred to use just her bow, but the fighting was in tight quarters, and she knew that if she stayed on the high ground of the cart for too long, she would become an easy target. So she exchanged her weapon of choice for the sword at her side. Her first opponent appeared to be a farmer. He fought with a shovel beaten into a primitive blade. She disarmed him quickly and gave him a warning; a thin red line across his collarbone. "Leave," she advised him, but he was beyond common sense. The farmer charged her in defiance, grabbing for her sword. Instinctively, she raised her blade to defend herself without considering that her enemy had no real weapon. He ran himself onto the blade, the shock registering on his face only moments before the glazed look of death replaced it.  
  
Piper pulled away from the grisly image, removing her sword from the lifeless body and allowing it to fall. She heard a strangled cry of pain somewhere behind her. It sounded like Mr. Thomas. She didn't turn to see. People were dying around her and it sickened her.  
  
Something caught her attention from high up on the wall. Several of John's men had encircled Prince John, Marian and the Sheriff, presumable to escort them to safety, but now the circle of guards were backing away in confusion. Marian and Prince John looked at first like they were dancing, then like they were struggling.  
  
Her attention was brought back to the fight when another man, one that Piper recognized from the tavern, attacked her with an ax. She ducked under the first swing and grabbed his arm. She pulled hard throwing the man off balance, then stepped in and punched him in the stomach. As he was recovering from that, she followed her own momentum behind him and kicked the spot just behind his knees. She didn't watch him fall, instead returning her focus on the events on the wall.  
  
The Sheriff was now standing between Marian and John, his sword drawn and threatening the Prince. John's men were crowding in around them. Piper realized that she had only ever seen the Sheriff fight on a few occasions. She knew that he could take care of himself, but not against so many opponents. He needed a distraction. She took less than a second to consider her options.  
  
"Damn it," she cursed. Piper ran back to the cart, punching one outlaw in the face and escaping passed him while he recovered from surprise. She took a running leap at the abandoned cart. It was just high enough that she could see the fight going on around her. She could, if she too the time, find each of the Sheriff's men within the battle. Once she was upon the cart, she took a deep breath and shouted as loudly as she could "For King Richard!" The cry spread outward from Piper, first taken up by Walter who was near enough to hear her. Then Bear and William joined and some of the outlaws also lent their voices. Louder and louder the chanting continued as Piper's comrades broke off their fights with the outlaws, turning to aid them instead.  
  
On the wall, Piper saw the Sheriff fall under a blow from John himself. Marian was backing away from the fight, but she wouldn't stand a chance of escaping if it wasn't for the group of outlaws who had finally arrived to protect her. Soldiers and outlaws collided, and Marian was ushered to safety. Piper couldn't see what had happened to the Sheriff. The fight on the wall was now far too chaotic to see whether he had risen again, or was too badly hurt to continue fighting.  
  
She couldn't waste time worry about it either. She was an easy target standing on the cart. One of John's men was rushing towards her with a raised sword. She took the briefest moment to read his posture and facial expressions. This man was a confident fighter, and she had the distinct impression that he was a competent one too. She blocked his first attack which was forceful. She felt the impact of it nearly dislocate her shoulder. She used her position on the cart to her advantage while she could, kicking the guard in the face. He reeled back but regained his balance quickly; too quickly.  
  
The fight began in ernest. Piper tried to remain on higher ground for as long as she could, but she found herself blocking his attacks on her legs and ankles so much that she couldn't attack him. He was a furious fighter who didn't give her a moment to think. Then she saw what appeared to be an opening. She avoided an attack which swung wide, leaving his side and back vulnerable. She thrust, but he twisted out of the way, avoiding her blade by inches. At the same time he grabbed one of her legs and pulled hard, throwing her off balance. She fell on her back and had to roll off the cart to avoid being run through.  
  
Piper knew before she regained her footing that she was in trouble. The guard was a large man, powerfully built and very well trained. He was still breathing normally and didn't show the slightest hint of fatigue or discomfort while Piper was winded and beginning to feel the protest of bruised and overused muscles. Her enemy attacked again, slowly forcing her to retreat. She put all of her energy into defending herself, but she could feel her arm going numb with each impact. It wasn't long before her weapon was forced out of her hand. She watched in horror as it slipped from her fingers and landed several feet away. Her right arm was practically useless. The guard thrust his sword at her chest. Piper narrowly avoided the attack. Next he swung at her arm, and she stumbled exhaustedly backwards out of reach. She wasn't quite fast enough to entirely avoid the third attack. The tip of the sword drew a shallow wound across her ribs. 'Could be worse,' she thought to herself. 'I think he was trying to disembowel me.' It was then that she realized that she had nothing left. She stumbled again and fell backwards.  
  
Prone on the ground, Piper locked her eyes with the guards and refused to look away. It was her last act of defiance. The guard seemed hesitant to kill her. His resolve wavered for only a moment. Then he pulled back his arm for the final blow. That blow never came. The guard was knocked off his feet by someone else; his sword flew from his grasp. It happened too quickly and Piper couldn't see who it was. By the time she pulled herself wearily to her feet the two men were wrestling on the ground. Her attacker had the upper hand and was blocking her view of the other fighter. There was a flash of something silver in the light. Piper didn't wait any longer. She retrieved her own fallen weapon and killed the Prince's guard with one thrust through his heart from behind. The man collapsed and died instantly.  
  
Though she had no energy left, Piper found the strength to roll the dead man away. Underneath, Walter lay pale-faced and unmoving. Piper knelt beside him to see what was the matter. She thought perhaps that he had struck his head and was unconscious. Then she noticed how shallow and irregular his breathing was. She put a hand on his arm. "Walter," she called to him, but he did not respond. She checked him for wounds and found one quickly. A deep wound between his ribs just under his heart. It was hard to see through the dark and grimy clothing of his uniform. It looked like a knife wound. She turned to the dead guard and indeed he was holding a bloodied knife in his lifeless hand.  
  
When she turned back to Walter, his eyes were opened, barely. They were focused on her. The two watched each other silently as though the rest of the battle was not happening. It was uncomfortable for Piper. She and Walter had never really understood each other, but he seemed to need the contact. Piper knew he was dying and didn't want to deny him this one comfort, so she kept watching, and eventually she reached for his hand and held it.  
  
Less than five minutes later, Walter's erratic breathing stopped. Piper resisted the urge to give in to grief. She let go of his hand and closed his eyes. When she stood up she was ready to kill something. In one hand she held her own sword. In the other she held the knife that had killed Walter. She scanned the battle, which had thinned slightly, and spotted a target for her rage. A yard away, a guard in royal uniform was menacing a villager who had nothing to defend himself with.  
  
Piper took one step before she was interrupted. A loud piercing fanfare from the two trumpeters still atop the wall caught everyone's attention. The trumpeters were looking nervously at a point behind Piper. She turned to see what they were seeing. A long line of men on horseback with fine clothes and heraldic banners was approaching. The man at the front was an imposing figure though the dark circles under his eyes and gaunt features gave evidence either to illness or starvation. Piper had never seen the King before, but she recognized the symbol on this man's armor and on the two banners carried by the guards on either side of him. She and every other person in the square dropped their weapons and silently fell to one knee in deference to King Richard.  
  
"I was told that there was unrest in Nottingham, but I did not expect to find this." His voice was full of disdain for what he was. "Would you care to explain yourself, brother?" Piper chanced to tear her eyes away from the ground. Prince John, Marian and the outlaws had come down from the wall. All but the Prince were bowed before the King. John was walking towards his brother.  
  
"Richard, it is true that you have returned, thank the lord! What has happened is that we were attacked by outlaws and traitors to the crown during the lawful execution of a number of criminals. We..."  
  
"Is that so?" Richard sounded doubtful. "Cousin," he turned his attention to the Lady Marian. "Come forward." Marian rose to her feet keeping her eyes respectfully downward. "Is what my brother saying true? I have heard so many stories on my way here. I hope that you can shed some light on the matter."  
  
Marian seemed to consider what to say. "Your Majesty, Prince John was attacked while trying to execute several men, but they were not criminals. He has taxed your people beyond their means and he has beaten and imprisoned those who could not pay. These criminals and outlaws that he speaks of were the only ones who were capable and willing to fight his injustices."  
  
"Those were the stories I've heard," King Richard nodded. "Gentlemen," he indicated to his own soldiers. "Take my brother into custody. I'm certain that there are quarters in Nottingham Castle suitable for his detainment. As for his men, put them in the dungeons until we get this whole mess sorted properly."  
  
Piper sighed in relief. It was all over. Richard had returned and the country would be restored to order. Then Piper noticed that King Richard's soldiers were not just taking John's men. Bear and Steven were being herded towards the castle along with them. Three of the soldiers were surrounding Richard who looked badly beaten himself from the fight. "Wait," she protested. A single soldier approached her to arrest her. She prepared to resist, but then she heard Richard call her name. He shook his head to signal that she shouldn't fight and let the soldiers lead him to the dungeons. Piper's own guard began to lead her in the same direction, and she submitted, but as they passed the Lady Marian, she gave one last effort to correct the situation. She tried to make eye contact with the Lady, but Marian's eyes were meekly downcast. "We helped you. Tell him," she pleaded, but Marian gave no indication that she even heard Piper.  
  
And so, those of the Sheriff's guard that were still alive were led like traitors through the cast iron gates to Nottingham prison. Piper didn't look up at the faces of the outlaws as she passed. She couldn't bear to see Much's expression. She could bare it even less if, in searching for him, found that he hadn't survived the battle. She went quietly, defeated, and tired of fighting. 


	24. Chapter 22

Finally, it's done. Happy dance time. Well I kind of slapped a short story ending on a rather long story. If it seems a bit abrupt, forgive me. I wanted to get it done. I'll eventually rewrite the whole damned thing...make it longer and more in depth and flesh out the characters a bit more. But you've got the basic plot now, so enjoy.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed...especially those of you that have been so incredibly patient with slow updates and major interruptions due to life.  
  
Now I can start writing my thesis. Joy.  
  
CHAPTER 22  
  
The prison cells were darker than Piper remembered, or perhaps that was just her mood. At least they put her in a cell by herself. When they got to the prison, they didn't know exactly what to do with her. They briefly considered putting her in a guarded bedchamber like Prince John, but the look of violent anticipation and the warning from Richard that she was not to do anything of an extreme nature convinced them that she would be fine in an isolated cell.  
  
The others weren't so lucky. They had crowded them all, Sheriff's and Prince's guards, into one small wing of the prison. It was a small miracle that they hadn't killed each other within the first hour, but her own comrades were too busy taking stock...who had survived, who was injured, and what had happened to the Sheriff...and the Prince's guards were too concerned with coming up with plausible stories and excuses to prove their innocence. Piper could hear them talking and while it was difficult to ignore the ramblings of John's men, she was able to catch that in addition to Walter, William and Stephen had been killed, but apart from a few minor to moderate injuries everyone else was all right. No one knew what had happened to the Sheriff.  
  
Piper didn't participate in the conversation except to let them know that she was all right. She sat in the far corner of the cell with her knees drawn to her chest, pressing herself as far into the shadows as she possibly could. It had been two days since they had been brought in, and the smaller scratches and larger cut along her ribs were beginning to heal despite neglect. The itching was far more annoying than the pain, but she ignored both, choosing instead to stare out of the bars of the cell from the shadows. This, plus the stories that were being told by John's men unnerved the prison guards, which became Piper's new form of entertainment. For their own recreation, the Sheriff's guards would sometimes encourage these stories with additions of their own. "Oh aye," she heard Richard whisper to one of the prison guards who was asking about her last encounter with Will Scarlett. "Killed him with her own two hands, she did. Then she took his own knife and cut off a finger. Got it strung around her neck as a reminder. No one knows where she came from yeh know. Some say the devil 'imself dropped her at the Sheriff's door when she was just an infant." After that the prison guards drew lots to decide who was going to deliver her food each day.  
  
On the third day, Prince John's men were all taken from the cells by King Richard's men. They wouldn't say why. Most of the men seemed confident that they were being released. Thomas, the well-groomed man smirked at her as he passed her cell. He was still covered in bruises from their earlier encounter. Piper didn't blink. She simply watched him passively as though it wasn't of any consequence. She did notice that Captain Avery was not looking quite as cocky as the rest of his men. He remained quiet, his eyes on the ground before him.  
  
It wasn't until two days later that anything else happened. The sheriff's guards had stopped talking for the most part and Piper found she was suffering more from boredom than from worry. Nearly a week after they were imprisoned however, the prison guards began removing them one by one. Again they wouldn't explain why. Piper's cell was nearest the exit and she watched as each of her friends were led away. There was a long wait in between each visit and it took the better part of the day to clear all of the men from the cells. Piper guessed, by her state of hunger, that it was mid afternoon when the last of the men were removed. She watched Bear pass her cell and their eyes locked. They drew comfort and strength from one another in that short moment. Then Bear was gone and Piper could only wait for her turn.  
  
They hadn't fed her at all that day, and it seemed to take much longer for the guards to return for her than it had between their other visits. She was starting to feel a bit uneasy by the time someone came for her. Though she hid it well, she was shocked when it was Richard and Bear that came to release her.  
  
"Our stories were too convincing," Bear explained as they unlocked her cell. "None of the King's men wanted to release you. They were afraid you would kill them as soon as they released you."  
  
Piper stood up, but her legs were a bit shaky after sitting for so long, and her injuries certainly didn't help matters. She had to use the wall of the cell for support. Richard and Bear helped her out of the cell and the three of them slowly made their way out of the prison.  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked at the base of the stairs.  
  
They stopped and let her sit on the bottom step as they explained. "John's men have been taken teh London. They'll be tried fer treason, but we're being released. I suppose we have you teh thank fer tha'."  
  
Piper looked at Richard in confusion. She had done nothing to get them released. Bear continued the explanation. "The only reason we're being released is because we turned mid-fight. That convinced enough of the outlaws and townspeople present that we were either planning to betray John all along, or that we were being forced to fight for John against our wills. It was you that started the cry for the King."  
  
"I only did it because the Sheriff was in trouble. John's men were..."  
  
Richard and Bear were looking uncomfortably at one another. In the five days that they had been imprisoned they had found out nothing about him, but now it seemed that they knew something.  
  
"What's wrong?" Piper began to feel the beginnings of panic well up inside her. "He was hurt in the fight. I saw it, but he's not..."  
  
"He's not dead." Richard didn't look at her when he spoke. "He was hurt badly, but he'll survive they say. They're not even going to put him on trial. He'll be taken straight to the Tower. They're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"What?" Piper's reaction was explosive. She jumped to her feet despite the weeks of beating her body had received. "They can't do that," she raged. "He's innocent. He was fighting for Richard all this time. Lord Robert must know. He'll tell the King..."  
  
"Lord Robert has already spoken to the King. Bear's voice dripped with bitterness. "He said that the Sheriff had nothing to do with our turning. He said that the Sheriff has been supporting John and tormenting the peasantry all along."  
  
"But Lady Marian..."  
  
"Would only say that the Sheriff imprisoned her in his own home against her will. She was no help at all."  
  
Piper looked from Richard to Bear, her breathing ragged with frustration. "No," she shouted. She turned away from them and ran up the stairs. Richard called after her, but Bear stopped him from following. She knew that she was near collapse. Her fight with Scarlett, the capture of the outlaws, her fight with Thomas and the most recent battle had all happened in quick succession and she was never given the opportunity to recover from any of them. Now combined with a week of malnutrition and only a bowl of water and a rag to clean her wounds, she felt the world spinning from exhaustion.  
  
Still when she arrived at the top of the stairs she masked her weakness as best as she could. There was only one prison guard there and when he saw her, he looked ready to run. She must have looked quite frightening. She had saved the water to keep her wounds clean, so her arms and face were still covered in dirt. Her clothes were torn and hardened with blood and her hair was tangled mess. She was certain she didn't smell very good either. She used her alarming appearance to her advantage. She closed in on the frightened guard, and kept her gaze steadily on him.  
  
"I want to see the Sheriff. Take me to him."  
  
The guard was young and apparently quite impressionable. He trembled when he told her that no one was to see the Sheriff. He had obviously heard the stories about her. She smiled in her best predatory manner. "Well then I guess I'll have to kill you." There was no way that she could cause this man any harm in her current condition, but she was pleased to see that he hadn't considered this. He whimpered a bit, and then agreed to take her if she promised to tell no one.  
  
When they reached a row of empty cells, the guard indicated to the last cell. It was dim and she couldn't see inside. "Thank you," she addressed the guard. "Now leave."  
  
The guard stuttered, but managed a weak sounding "I c-c-can't l-leave him alone with you."  
  
Piper sighed. "What do you expect me to do, break the door with nothing but my feet? If someone notices you gone from your post I'm certain you'll be in quite a lot of trouble. I'll let you know when I'm done."  
  
When he didn't move, she took a menacing step towards him. That seemed to help him make his decision. Without a sounds he turned and fled. When he was gone, Piper moved cautiously along the row of empty cells. She peered into the last one. The Sheriff was there, sitting in the shadows, his eyes closed and apparently asleep. His face was very pale. His clothing was torn in various places. She could see what looked like a bandage through torn fabric at his shoulder. There was a deep wound that ran from his forehead above his right eye up into his hairline which looked like it had been stitched.  
  
"Why does it not surprise me that you managed to bully your way in here?" The voice so startled her that she jumped backwards, and felt her back brush up against the wall. The Sheriff opened his eyes. He was looking straight at her. She couldn't think of what to say, so she settled with "You look terrible." He smirked. "You look worse."  
  
She began to feel the room spinning and had to lean up against the wall for support. Though he didn't move the Sheriff's expression was concerned. "You should sit down." She didn't argue. She let herself slide down against the stone and waited for her equilibrium to return. When it did, the Sheriff was still looking at her. Piper wished she could be stronger. Now that she was sitting in front of the Sheriff she didn't know what she was expecting to happen.  
  
"This isn't right. I'll get you out of here." She wasn't at all certain of how she would do that, but she knew that she had to try.  
  
"No," said the Sheriff. He looked away from her.  
  
"I meant that we could request an audience with the king or I could convince Lord Robert to tell the truth..."  
  
"I said no!" The Sheriff was standing, though about as steadily as Piper had been a moment ago. The force of his voice frightened her and she stared, opened-mouthed with shock at his outbreak. He crossed the length of the small cell and sat down next to the barred entrance. Neither one spoke for a long time. Finally the Sheriff ran a hand over his pale face and seemed to come to a decision.  
  
"You are not to do anything that might get you into trouble or attract attention to yourself in any way. It was easy enough to gain your release, but it was much harder to convince the King to leave Mark Manor to you."  
  
Piper's head was reeling. She could not understand what was going on, or what the Sheriff was talking about.  
  
"Piper, I'm going to tell you something that I shouldn't. Don't interrupt me, because I'll have to be quick. No one can know what I'm about to tell you.  
  
"King Richard still has many enemies in this country who would prefer to see John on the throne, or someone worse. Of course with the King back in the country, the traitors will be much more careful. They won't make their loyalties known until they feel confident in the outcome. As far as anyone knows, I am a traitor to the crown. If I were to escape on the way to London and begin to organize a plot against King Richard..." He looked at her meaningfully.  
  
Piper finally understood, or at least she thought she did. She didn't know what to say, so she nodded. "Be careful," she said.  
  
"You'll be responsible for Mark Manor now. The King is going to appoint a new Sheriff, but you'll still have to take care of the lands and of Sarah and Milly. You'll need to learn to read and write. A tutor will arrive within a month's time. Now you need to go. Remember that no one can know."  
  
"Of course!" If anyone were to find out what he was really doing, it would get him killed. They both stood up. Piper needed to say something, but she wasn't sure what it was. "Thank you," was the best she could manage, but it didn't seem nearly enough. Then she turned without looking back and left.  
  
She left as quickly as her tired legs would carry her. She swept past the young prison guard who yelped when she suddenly appeared from a shadowy staircase. Outside, several of the Sheriff's guards were waiting for her. They exchanged a few words. Mostly they gave her their sympathies. They had lost their friends and employer that day, but she had lost a father. She didn't say much to her friends. She was still trying to digest all that she had just discovered. She excused herself as quickly as she could and began to walk painfully back to Mark Manor. She wasn't sure she wanted to be there just yet, but where else was she going to go?  
  
Just outside the city gates, Piper found Much waiting for her. He looked worried and unsure. He didn't approach her and didn't say anything, as if concerned that he might frighten her away. Piper herself was too tired to talk. She was too tired to think or feel anything. She hobbled over to him and allowed him to fold her into a brief hug. Then, in the cooling air of the evening, Much supported Piper's weight as the two of them walked in silence down the road towards Mark Manor.  
  
THE END 


End file.
